The Pharaoh's Nightmare
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: In just one night, everything came crashing down. He was stripped of his title as pharaoh and forced to live his life forever. Since then, he deals with the painful reminder of who and what he is. Now known as Yami and in hiding, the years flew by and eras changed around him. One night, he meets a young fledgling. What happens now with the new person in his life? *Vampire AU*
1. Prologue

**Look who fell victim to writing a vampire AU...**

 **I adore vampire au's so... why not try my hand at one?**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _"Pharaoh!" The voice of a woman broke through the loud screams, "You have to get away!"_

 _The Pharaoh looked at the member of the High Priests, "I just can't leave! My people need me!"_

 _She shook her head, "No. Now is not the time to play Pharaoh, you have to get away before The Council finds you and pins this on you. Forget your royal blood, throw away your status as Pharaoh and get away!"_

 _The Pharaoh blinked a few times, trying his hardest to come up with a solution to the situation at hand. The sounds of screams kept ringing in his ears, his palace forced to now house the dead bodies of his fallen court and loyal servants. He prayed to the gods that many of his court and servants weren't forced to live the life he now was forced to. Finally, he gave up his internal battle, "Very well, Isis." He turned, gathering up all the courage he could muster, "If he survives or is spared from the life I am forced to now live, I want Seto to take my place as Pharaoh."_

 _Isis nodded, "Very well. Please, be safe Pharaoh Atem. Egypt will always be grateful for your service as Pharaoh."_

"You're not Pharaoh anymore!" A voice pulled the vampire out of his thoughts, "Get over it."

He turned, "Bakura," his eyes narrowed at the sight of the other vampire in front of him, "must you always be a thorn in my side?"

Bakura snorted, "My, my! Still don't like me? I didn't mean to upset you, _your highness."_ Bakura walked closer to the other, "I forgot. You're not Pharaoh Atem anymore. Get over it already, _Yami_."

Yami watched as Bakura walked closer to him. The moonlight illuminated his features, making him seem even more treacherous than he really was. Yami rolled his eyes, "I get it. I'm over it, Bakura."

Bakura smirked, "You sure? When was the last time you fed from the source then? Ever since modern medicine introduced the concept of blood banks, you've been stealing leftovers. Not only that, but you don't step foot in the blood banks that The Council set up for vamps like you."

Yami couldn't help but flinch at the jab, "Vamps like me, huh?"

Bakura hit a nerve. He enjoyed seeing the former Pharaoh squirm, "Yeah, like you. You know," he walked around Yami, "the ones who think it's wrong to feed from the source and possibly take their life so they feed from the ailing ones or those willing to die." He stopped behind him, their backs facing each other, "You can't feed from those blood bags, either."

Yami tried to keep his emotions at bay. He hated giving Bakura the satisfaction of getting to him, "They're not blood bags. They're human beings."

Bakura scoffed before walking away, "If you say so, _Pharaoh!"_

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, trying to find a new alley to hide in. He was weak, not having blood in a few days. Finally, he found one. He ducked inside, taking refuge next to a dumpster, the darkness completely covering him like a blanket. He let out a ragged breath, his eyes darting to find something he could feed on.

Soon enough, his eyes landed on a large rat, scurrying off to hide. Quickly, he pounced, trapping the rodent in his hands. He looked down, the rat trying to get away from his grasp. It wasn't much, but it was something for him to sink his teeth into (literally!) for now.

"Sorry little guy." He whispered. He let his canines elongate before sinking his fangs into the rat. It jerked before falling limp as its blood was drained from its body. The vampire released his fangs before dumping the animal in the dumpster. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall behind him. He still felt the small pang of guilt gnaw at him, but he quickly blew it off, telling himself that it was only a rat and not a human.

It was just him and darkness until he felt the presence of another entering the alley. He tensed, fear building up in the pit of his stomach. The figure that joined him the alley stopped, quickly sensing the presence of the other. He walked slowly, his senses on high alert. The younger one hoped that he wouldn't be found, especially not in his state. It's been a while since he had the sufficient amount of blood to hold him over and he knew that once he got up to run, he wouldn't make it far.

"Who's there?" A deep voice called, pulling the young one from his thoughts.

The older one rounded the dumpster, his eyes widening at the sight of a young teenager hiding next to the dumpster. He slowly knelt down, "What are you doing here?"

The teen tensed. He tried backing away but his back just met the wall, "Please," he pleaded, his voice weak, "don't come near me."

The older one furrowed his brows in confusion, "Fangs." He whispered, "You have fangs. And by the looks of it, you're only a fledgling."

The teen relaxed some before tensing again, "Please, go away." He could tell the status of the vampire in front of him. He could easily tell how strong he was. But, he was scared. He didn't trust the vampires, they were nothing but cruel creatures and as a fledgling, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

The vampire held his hands out in from of him, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The teen shook his head, "No. Full vampires are nothing but evil. I know about your kind, get away from me."

The vampire shook his head, "I'm not going to hurt you. We're not all bad," he slowly held out his hand to him, "you're too weak to be on your own. Please, let me help you."

The teen looked at the hand that was offered to him. Every alarm was going off in his head. He couldn't trust full vampires, they brought him nothing but pain. He looked up to the eyes of the vampire. The crimson pools held a strong sense of compassion. His own violet eyes tried to find the evil in them but came up with nothing. Slowly, he reached out, placing his own hand in the others.

The vampire helped the fledgling stand, quickly catching him when he stumbled, "Easy there, young fledgling. You don't have a home to go to, do you?"

The fledgling shook his head, "I don't."

The vampire couldn't help but pity the poor thing, "You're welcome at my place. I understand that you're scared of adult vampires, but please, believe me. I'm not going to hurt you, young one."

The teen slowly nodded. He had no reason to mistrust this vampire and had no place to go, "Thank you."

The vampire shook his head, "Think nothing of it. Do you have enough energy to walk?"

The teen nodded, "I can manage."

The vampire nodded back, "Very well, but do not hesitate to ask for help." He smiled at the teen, "May I ask your name?"

"Yugi."

"Hello Yugi. You may call me Yami."


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, first chapter here we go!**

 **You know, I wanted to name the chapters but I am drawing a blank so...**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Yami pulled the warm bloodwine from the microwave, bringing the mug to his nose, breathing in its sweet aroma. He wondered how Yugi was doing. Shortly after he found the fledgling, he had passed out. It was now three in the morning and Yami couldn't hide his concern for the young fledgling. Yami couldn't help but wonder when the last time he had a proper amount of blood was. Not only that, but Yugi was still a fledgling, making him weaker compared to Yami. Yami knew that sooner or later Yugi would have to feed from the source, but even then Yami felt like a hypocrite just thinking that. He refused to feed right from the source, so how could he think that Yugi had to feed from a human? Yami didn't have the right to think that about the young fledgling.

He sighed before taking a large sip of the warm liquid. He placed the mug on the small kitchen island before taking a seat on one of the bar stools. He held his head in his hands, trying to calm his nerves.

It was quiet for a few seconds before the door to his apartment flung open, allowing Bakura to walk through, "Did ya miss me?" He laughed, closing the door behind him.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Not really." He turned to the other vampire, "May I ask why you're here?"

"What? I can't come and bug you?"

Yami sat up in his seat, rubbing his temples, "But do you have to do it right now?" Yami didn't hear or notice Bakura move to the fridge, pulling open the door. Not that he couldn't of course, Yami just wasn't paying much attention to Bakura.

"Pharaoh," Bakura started, "You mind explaining to me why your fridge is all of a sudden full of food? You know, other than those blood bags you take from the bank?"

Yami's eyes widened. He quickly got to his feet, rushing to close the door, "No reason."

Bakura crossed his arms, "I realize that as vampires we don't need to rely on food as much as we used to as humans, but the sudden increase of food is raising some red flags, Atem."

Yami flinched at the use of his old name. It was obvious that Bakura wanted to get answers and there was no way he was going to leave without them. Yami sighed, "You won't say anything?"

Bakura scoffed, "I'm keeping your secret about you being in hiding, aren't I?"

Yami shut his eyes, gathering all of his courage, "I may or may not being hiding a fledgling." Yami expected Bakura to start shouting at him, however, when Bakura didn't say anything, Yami opened one eye, "Well? You heard me right?"

"Of course I did."

Yami looked at Bakura, expecting him to blow up at any minute, "And…?"

"And what?" Bakura shrugged. He gently pushed Yami away before opening the fridge again and pulling out a blood bag, "You know that hiding a fledgling is a sin, I don't need to tell you that." He brought the bag to his mouth, letting his fangs elongate before biting into the bag.

Yami looked down and made his way to the couch, plopping down on the cushions. He heaved a sigh, "I found him a little bit after we spoke. He soon passed out and I brought him here. Afterwards, I went out and stalked up on food for him."

Bakura drained the bag and tossed it in the bio-hazard bin before sitting next to Yami, "Look, hiding him is only adding to the crimes you committed. I'm not saying that you were the one who committed the raid on your people, but The Council believes it was you. If they find out you've been hiding a fledgling, then they'll execute you on the spot."

Yami closed his eyes, leaning his head back, "I'd hate to just leave him out there."

"You and I both know that I'm not the nicest vamp out there, but even I think that that leaving fledglings to fend for themselves is pretty much murder. The Council seems to forget that they were once fledglings at one point, as well. That stupid law that fledglings must be on their own and the ones who don't make it are weeded out by some vamp is awful. You're doing the little one a favor, Yami." Bakura sighed before standing, "Anyway, I better get going before I burn up to a crisp once the sun comes out."

Yami nodded, watching Bakura walk out. While the two were down each other's throats most of the time, Yami couldn't deny the fact that Bakura could be a pretty good listener and friend when he needed it.

* * *

Yugi groaned, not wanting to open his eyes. He turned on his side, bringing the covers higher over his shoulder.

Wait. Covers?

Yugi's eyes snapped open. He quickly shot up in the bed, trying to remember the events of the night before. He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the effects of sleep. Once everything came back to him, he looked around the room he was in. The room was a fairly small bedroom, with the eggshell color of the walls starting to chip in a few places. He looked behind him to the window that was covered with a thick black curtain, casting a shade in the room.

Finally, a small rustling noise caught his ears. He looked over to the nightstand next to the bed, a cage sitting on top. Inside, mice scurried around and ran inside a small blue wheel. Yugi noticed the note that was sitting on the cage. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed, rolling his eyes over the fact that his feet barely touched the floor. He reached for the note, his violet eyes scanning over the neat handwriting.

 _"Young fledgling,_

 _You really need to bring up your strength. I imagine that you don't quite enjoy feeding from animals either, but these will have to do. They're from a dear friend of mine who uses mice to test her various spells and magic on. Don't worry, you won't get some odd side effect from their blood. Until she can come up with an alternative for human blood for you to feed on, you will have to feed from the mice that I get from her._

 _I will be in the living room when you wake up. I'm sure you have many questions._

\- _Yami"_

Yugi put the note down on the bed and looked at the mice. He let out a sigh. Well, might as well go for it. He stood, moving to stand in front of the cage. Yugi opened the door to the cage, picking up one of the mice. He looked at the mouse in his hands, trying ignore the pang of guilt that made its way in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't look at me like that." He whispered, looking into the mouse's eyes, "I'm sorry little guy, but if I want to survive, you're gonna have to be my breakfast." Yugi half expected the mouse to start talking to him, begging for Yugi to spare him. Yugi felt his fangs elongate, ready to sink into the poor animal. He let out a sigh, biting into the mouse and draining him dry. Yugi quickly finished off the other mice in the cage before leaving the room.

He poked his head out from the hall, looking into the living room and quickly spotting Yami pacing back and forth, a cell phone to his ear.

"No, I guess not." Yami sighed, listening to the person on the other end of the line, "I know, and really, I thank you immensely for your help."

Yugi looked at the older vampire, listening to the way he spoke and the way he carried himself. Yugi couldn't help but notice how he seemed almost regal, like he people held him to the most highest of respect and he was very well aware of it. Yugi wondered how long he's been alive for. Yami looked like he was in his late teens when he was turned, only being a couple years older than Yugi, it seemed.

"Thank you again, dear friend. I shall inform you of when I need your assistance next." He listened again to the other line, "I'm sure he would like to meet you once he's more than settled in. I'd imagine he would get along with your apprentices, as well." Yami turned, his ears picking up the sound of Yugi fully walking into the room, "I must go now. My new friend is awake." Yami hung up his phone, sticking it in his pocket, "Good morning, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, "Good morning." Yugi looked down, feeling nervous all of a sudden, "Thank you."

Yami tilted his head, "For what?"

"Well, for starters you didn't have to help me."

Yami shook his head, putting an end to Yugi's chances for expressing his gratitude, "You don't need to thank me. You are more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you need."

Yugi looked down, feeling bad that he would have to stay pretty much forever, "I have nowhere else to go."

Yami nodded, walking into the kitchen, gesturing for Yugi to follow, "I know. You don't have to feel bad if you feel like you need to stay forever, young fledgling."

"Really?"

Yami smiled at him, "Really."

* * *

 ** _Three months later_**

"Malik!" Yugi shouted, chasing the vampire around the hall and into the shared room of him and Yami, "You take that back!"

Malik laughed, "You know you like him, Yugi!" Malik sat on the bed, "You guys even share a room."

Yugi sighed, sitting down next to his friend, "Well, it was this or the couch." He looked down, his lap becoming more interesting.

Malik's smile soon left his face. He looked at Yugi, taking notice of the slight blush on his face. He thought back to when the two had first met. Yugi had walked into Isis's home with Yami, a curious yet nervous look on his face. He remembered how Yami told Yugi that Isis was a dear friend of his. He also recalled when Yami had introduced Yugi to Malik and his older sister, Ishizu, the two had been practicing magic under Isis's wing for around twenty years now. Malik and Yugi had hit it off on the spot, well, once Yugi opened up that is. Malik smiled, feeling proud of Yugi. No longer was he the shy little fledgling he had met three months ago. While still a fledgling, Yugi had grown a bit of muscle thanks to the self-defense lessons Yami had given him every once in a while. Ishizu and Isis had even started to teach him a bit of spells, something that he even surpassed Yami with.

Malik looked down, "You're grown so much, Yugi. You've learned to open up more so, why is it so hard to tell Yami?"

Yugi shook his head, "I doubt he likes me like that. Besides, he's already done so much for me. I can't ruin that by telling him that I like him."

"You don't know that, Yugi. I highly doubt Yami would hate you or kick you back out on the streets. You won't ruin anything, Yugi." Malik placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder, "You know Yami's not like that."

Yugi looked down, "I know, but," he sighed, "I just think that it's cruel to tell him. I mean," he stood up, walking to his side of the closet, "he gives me a place to stay and then what? I tell him that I like him? Malik, it makes seems like I only have feelings for him because he's been so generous to me." He pulled a light jacket from the closet and slipped it on, "Come on, Isis has lessons waiting for us and she doesn't like it when we're late." He quietly left the room, feeling Malik's gaze on his back.

Malik heaved a sigh, shook his head and followed Yugi out into the living room. However, he couldn't fight the smirk that made its way on his face. He crossed his arms, walking to the kitchen. He looked back once he reached the fridge. He pulled it open, pulling out a bag, watching the sight before him, suppressing a laugh.

"Yami!" Yugi blushed a bright red, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you!"

Yami chuckled, which sent a chill down Yugi's spine, "You seem more flustered that usual, Yugi. You only bumped into me, no need to get so hysteric. It's not like you staked me through the heart." He joked, laughing at Yugi's reaction over bumping into him.

Yugi's eyes widened at that, "Don't say that!" Before Yami could say anything, Yugi groaned, "Isis is waiting for us, Yami." He pushed past Yami, not wanting him to see his blushing face. Just as Malik threw out the empty bag, Yugi grabbed his wrist, "Come on Malik."

Malik waved at Yami, "I'll make sure he won't bump any one into anymore, Yami!"

"Shut up!" Yugi whined, pulling Malik outside of the apartment.

Yami sighed, shaking his head, "What am I going to do with you, Yugi?" Yami looked down, trying ignore the warm feeling he got from Yugi, "Honestly," he walked into their room, shaking his head, "I can't just fall for him!" He shouted, mostly to himself, "Yugi probably doesn't even like me back." He sighed, collapsing on the bed, looking at the ceiling, "I save him, hide him from The Council, only to fall for him. Besides, he doesn't even know who I really am. How am I going to tell him?" Yami rolled his eyes, feeling silly for talking to himself.

After a few minutes of silence, he stood up, only to kneel down in front of the bed. Slowly, he pulled out a small, golden box covered in hieroglyphics. Yami ran his fingers over the carvings, a flood of emotions washing over him. He sighed, opening the box. Inside, was a pile of gold puzzle pieces, "I wonder if Seto was ever angry with me? I took the Puzzle with me and left." He picked up a piece of the ancient puzzle, "Even if I'm used to today's world, I can't help but miss Egypt."

"You need to stop talking to yourself, Pharaoh."

Yami looked up to the new person in the room, "Old habit, Bakura."

"You're not Pharaoh anymore, Yami." Bakura spoke, walking closer into the room, "You need to stop living in the past."

Yami put the piece back in the box, "Bakura, I was forced from my land. I was thrown into a new life, having to turn my back while my people were killed, some even might have been turned." Yami stood, his hands turning into fists, "I was supposed to be Pharaoh and Pharaoh only. Now I'm stuck in hiding because the stupid Council thinks I was the one who committed the raid!" Yami wasn't aware he had started shouting, "Its torture knowing that I'm not Pharaoh Atem anymore! Now I'm just some vampire who's trying not to be killed by The Council! Now, I can't even tell the one person who I've grown to care about with so much because I'm afraid he'll reject me! He was forced to fear adult vampires because all the shit he went through! So what!? I tell him who I am and ruin that trust he built up for me!?" Yami felt the tears that started to fall down his cheeks but did nothing to stop them.

"You wanna be Pharaoh, huh!?" Bakura shouted back, tired of Yami's moping and self-pity, "Then act like one! Be that brave and strong Pharaoh you once were! The power to make your people feel safe can be used to make Yugi feel safe! You need to man up and tell him you were a Pharaoh! _Atem!"_

"I'm not Atem anymore, dammit! I'm so used to this era but I can't help to miss my kingdom but yet as the eras change, the more Egypt becomes more foreign to me!" Yami fell to his knees, "This is nothing but a nightmare."

Bakura didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he sighed, kneeling down in front of Yami, "Your life is not a nightmare. You managed to meet up with Isis after she was turned, then once she took the Ishtar siblings under her wing you met them and now you've got Yugi. No Yami, life for you right now is not a nightmare. The nightmare is the fact that you can't forget your life as Pharaoh Atem." Bakura placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's true that deep down you will always be Pharaoh Atem but that is currently not your life and will never be your life again. You've had _years_ to move on and you still haven't but you need to, Yami."

Yami sobbed, "I miss being called Pharaoh Atem. I miss giving my people what they needed and wanted. I'm well aware that I will always be Atem, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not over it. I didn't want to be a vampire and live forever, but here I am." Yami sighed, sitting up, "I fed for the first time and the next thing I know, my palace is overrun and my people were killed. Most of them were sucked dry and I was forced to get away. Now, I can't even feed from the source without hearing the screams of people and seeing bodies fall all around me. I'm scared Bakura."

"You're scared because you won't be able to control yourself, right?" When Yami nodded, Bakura spoke again, "I was like that too, but eventually you learn to get over your fear."

"You say that but yet I find it hard to believe."

Bakura nodded, "Of course." He patted Yami's back before getting to his feet, "I'll be taking a bag on my way out, by the way."


	3. Chapter 2

**Who's ready for some angst?**

 **We're getting angsty and important backstory-y...? Does that make sense? Anyway, we're getting into Yugi's backstory a bit in this.**

 **Also, to answer a's question (I really wish we could reply to anons), Isis and Ishizu will be two different people in this. High Priestess Isis and Ishizu Ishtar, Malik's sister.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Yugi sighed, sluggishly walking into the living room. He plopped down on the couch, letting out another sigh.

Yami looked up from his spot in the kitchen, setting his mug of bloodwine on the kitchen island, "Something wrong, Yugi?"

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." Yugi brought his hand up his choker, fingers running over the buckle. This usually happened from time to time. He would grow restless, annoyed, angry, and was generally just a mess of emotions. He never told Yami about it however, not wanting to bug him. Yugi had only turned four months ago but he was still struggling to get used to his new life. Whenever he would find himself in this rut, his mind would wander back to his days as just a normal teenager, who would spent his time at school and spend lazy days with his friends.

When he was turned, he dropped out and left his home, not wanting to put his loved ones in harm. He would go from alleyway to alleyway, hiding and finding whatever small animal he could feed on. That routine would continue until _that_ night. Yugi hasn't told Yami about that night and what he went through and he doubted that he would tell him anytime soon.

Yugi didn't realize he was fumbling with the buckle until he felt the pressure of the choker lesson some. His eyes widened, quickly tightening the buckle once again. He sighed, bringing his hands down to his lap. The choker had become almost like a safety blanket for him, covering the bite on his neck. Sometimes, he could still feel the sting from the bite, the vampire's fangs ripping through his neck. Yugi hardly took the choker off. Without it, Yugi would fall into hysterics, that memory ripping though his mind.

"Yugi," Yami's voice shook Yugi from his thoughts, "What's wrong?" He left the kitchen, sitting next to Yugi on the couch, "You're crying." He titled his head, worry evident on his face.

Yugi hadn't even realized he had started crying. He shook his head, quickly looking away, "I'm fine, Yami."

Yami furrowed his brows, "You don't look fine, Yugi." He gently placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Please tell me what's wrong."

Yugi quickly stood, wiping his tears, "I'm fine, Yami." Yugi didn't want to answer anymore of Yami's questions, "I'm feeling a bit tired." He quickly took off to their room, locking the door behind him. Yugi leaned up against the door, sliding down to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs. He lowered his head, letting the sobs leave him.

Yami sat there on the couch, unsure of how to react. He blinked a few times, trying to come up with an answer to Yugi's behavior but came up short. Then, he heard them. He heard the sobs coming from their shared room. Each sob cut through his heart. If this is how getting staked in the heart felt, he didn't want to go through it again.

* * *

"You're not focusing, Pharaoh." Isis said, watching Yami struggle with a spell, "Yugi had managed to master this spell in only three tries. This is your tenth."

Yami sighed, giving up his concentration. He collapsed to the floor, "There's too much on my mind, right now. I was sure that occupying my time with something away from the apartment would help, but looks like I was wrong."

Isis held out a hand to Yami, "What troubles you, My Pharaoh?"

Yami looked at the offered hand before taking it, "Yugi."

Isis titled her head in curiosity, "Oh?"

Yami let out a breath before walking over to a table that was littered with various potion bottles and empty vials waiting to be used, "Something is on his mind but he won't open up about it. It's been three days and he won't open up." His eyes scanned the bottles, wanting to avoid Isis's calculating gaze.

"I'm sure whatever is troubling him will be revealed when he is ready, Atem."

Yami smiled at hearing his old name. Isis had been the only one who called him 'Pharaoh' or 'Atem' out of respect still. While she relaxed in front of him, she still treated him the same as she always had, "Funny you should say that. I'm here worrying about Yugi when he doesn't even know of my past. I would like to know what is troubling him, but every time I ask, he just shrugs it off."

Isis walked up to him, "My Pharaoh," she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You both have secrets to keep that are deeply rooted in the past. There is no doubt in my mind that his secret has something to do with his turning, just as yours. However, how do you expect him to tell you at the drop of a hat? When he is ready, he will tell you." She gave him a knowing smirk, "Besides, you aren't ready to tell him of your own secret, yet."

Yami rolled his eyes. Of course Isis was right and he knew better than not to trust her reasons, "I suppose so."

"Isis," a soft voice called out, "I have found the other spell books you asked for."

Isis looked towards the voice, a small smile gracing her face, "Thank you, Ishizu." She hurried over Ishizu, taking some of the books from her arms, "Are Malik and Yugi still upstairs?"

Ishizu smiled at Isis, a slight blush on her face, "They are. And thank you for the help, those books are rather heavy."

Isis nodded, setting the books on the table, "I apologize. I had to help Pharaoh Atem with that spell, so I thank you for looking for me."

Ishizu gave him a look, "Still? Yugi already has that spell mastered."

Yami sighed, "Yes still. I have a lot on my mind, so I haven't been concentrating properly."

Ishizu nodded, stacking the books on the table, "Well, whatever is troubling you, I hope it gets resolved soon."

"Malik! That's my foot!" Yugi cried, grabbing the attention of the others.

"Sorry! Can someone come help us with these boxes!?" Malik asked, carefully making his way down the stairs, trying not to run into Yugi. Again.

Yami chuckled, walking over to the stairs. He lifted some of the boxes from Yugi's load, "There. I'm sure you can see now." He smiled at Yugi, a slight blush on his face.

Yugi blushed, nodding, "Thank you, Yami."

"Okay! Yugi can see where he's going while I still can't!" Malik shouted, annoyed.

Ishizu giggled into her hand before making her way to his brother, taking some of the boxes from his arms, "There you go, brother."

"It's about time someone helped me." Malik nodded, making his way to the table and placing the boxes on top, "There you go, Isis. We got all the vials you asked for."

Isis nodded, taking the boxes from Yami, "Thank you. And I'm sure you got those old outlines and notes I asked for? I really need to go through the spells I'm working on."

Yugi nodded, placing his load of boxes on the table, "Right here, Isis."

Isis smiled, "Thank you, Yugi."

* * *

Yugi looked down to the ground, a sigh escaping his mouth. Yami looked over to him, worry setting in the pit of his stomach. Ever since the two left Isis's place, Yugi had sunk back into his rut. Just then, Yugi stopped, looking at a brightly lit restaurant across the street, a faraway look on his face.

Yami looked at him, his concern only growing. He looked at Yugi, noticing that he was looking at a group of friends. Yami looked over to Yugi again, noticing the tears that formed in his eyes, "Yugi?"

"Do you ever miss who you were before being turned?" Yugi asked, keeping his eyes on the group of friends, watching them smile and laugh. He looked at Yami, "Do you?"

Yami blinked a few times before nodding, "Yes."

Yugi sniffled, trying to hold in his tears, "Does it get any easier?"

Yami sighed, looking down, "Somewhat. You start to meet new people which makes things better, but that doesn't make things any easier. You won't feel as alone and afraid as compared to when you were first turned. However, you'll always be reminded of what and who you are. And of course, who you were before." Yami nodded at the group of friends, "Do you know them?"

Yugi moved his hand to his choker, feeling the slight sting on his neck again, "They were classmates of mine, is all." Okay so, that was kind of a lie, but Yugi figured that Yami didn't need to know of his true connections with them. Yugi blinked away his tears before walking in the direction they were heading, "We should get going, Yami."

Yami stood there for a while. He wanted Yugi to elaborate more, getting the hint that Yugi knew those people more closely than he was letting on, but he didn't want to push him. Yugi would tell him when he was ready. Yami nodded before following Yugi, "Of course."

* * *

Yami held the door open for Yugi, watching him walk inside the apartment, "Yugi, you should feed. I don't want you to get weak again."

Yugi watched as Yami opened the door to the fridge, "I'm fine, Yami."

"I just want to be sure, Yugi. You obviously have a lot on your mind right now and the last thing you need is to collapse again." Yami held out a bag of the blood alternative Isis had made, "Please."

Yugi just simply shook his head, "I'm not thirsty right now, Yami."

"Yugi," he started, "You need to feed. You're only a fledgling, you know you get weaker than,"

"Than what, Yami!?" Yugi snapped, cutting Yami off. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't deal with everything that was on his mind lately, "Weaker than you!? Weaker than Malik and his sister? Than Isis and Bakura? Weaker than a full vampire? Is that it?" Yugi tried to ignore the tears that stung his eyes, "You're right Yami, I do have a lot on my mind right now! And that's that I don't want this!" He brought his hand up to his choker, wanting to feel the cool surface of the hardware, "I don't want to live forever!"

"Yugi," Yami spoke, his voice soft. He placed the bag on the counter, becoming forgotten by the two. He took a few steps closer to Yugi, "I know it's hard."

Yugi started sobbing, "I miss my friends. I miss my helping my grandfather at his game shop. I miss just being a normal teenager. I don't want to be reminded of who I am now! I never wanted this, Yami!" Yugi gripped at the choker, "I don't like looking at the mirror and seeing that stupid mark on my neck!"

Yami looked down, "Is that why you always wear that choker?"

Yugi nodded, "I can't take it off. I refuse to see that stupid bite." He sniffled, wanting his sobbing to stop, "I'm scared, Yami." He shook his head, hugging himself, "I'm scared that one day I'll break and feed from a human and I won't be able to stop myself." He collapsed in Yami's arms, crying into his chest, "I'm scared, Yami."

Yami protectively wrapped his arms around Yugi, "I know, Yugi. I know." He stroked Yugi's hair, "I know it's scary and I know it's hard moving on. But hey, look at it this way."

Yugi pulled away, "Which way?"

Yami gave him a warm smile, wiping the tears from his cheeks, "We have each other and our friends." He smiled at him, "You know, we're just a group of criminals. I'm hiding a fledgling, and then our little rag-tag team are helping us hide."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle, "I guess so."

Yami smiled at him, "It'll be okay, Yugi. I promise I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

"Really?"

Yami nodded, "I promise you, Yugi."

* * *

Yugi stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He smiled to himself, wondering how Yami managed without one. If there was one good thing about being a fledgling, it was not having to give up mirror privileges. He ran his fingers over the choker. Okay so, he didn't exactly tell Yami his secret, but it was a start. He still didn't tell him too much about his past life and he never said anything about what had happened after he was turned.

Slowly, he undid the buckle of the choker. He let out a deep breath, gathering up all his courage before removing it from his neck. He quickly shut his eyes, turning his head to the side. Slowly, he opened them, his eyes quickly looking at the two small marks on his neck. He ran his fingers over the bite, flinching some, as if he could still feel the sharp fangs that sunk into his skin. He shut his eyes, feeling his chest tighten. He quickly returned the choker around his neck, feeling his body relax once his safety blanket was wrapped around his neck again.

No.

Yugi would never tell Yami about his past life or his first weeks as a fledgling.

There was just no way….

….In Yugi's eyes, however.


	4. Chapter 3

**So, things are starting to pick up, especially at the end!**

 **We got some angst and fluff, mostly angst tho.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Two figures ran from alleyway to alleyway, only keeping to the shadows. Thanks to their vampire status, getting to their destination didn't take too long. They stopped in front of a door, quickly making their way inside.

"Finally!" Malik spoke, pulling open the fridge and placing the stolen blood bags inside, making sure to keep one out for him. He pulled off the black trench coat and threw it on the kitchen island before biting into the bag.

Yugi pulled off his own coat and hung on the rack next to the door, "Yami!" He called, "We're back!"

"I know! Kinda heard you guys from outside the door!" He shouted back, quickly hiding the Puzzle back under the bed before making his way to the kitchen, "Thanks for the blood run." He held his hands out, "Toss me one, Malik."

Malik nodded as he threw the empty bag in the bio-hazard bin. He pulled open the fridge, pulling out two bags, tossing one of them to Yami, "Heads up."

Yami caught the bag with ease, a small, hungry smirk on his face. He wasted no time in biting into the bag, emptying it of its contents.

Yugi shook his head. Honestly, those two could have quite the appetite sometimes and he couldn't help but wonder where they put it all. He pulled open the fridge, figuring he should at least feed on something as well. However, he stopped himself, eyes landing on the neat pile of blood bags. Just one bag, right? Where's the harm in that?

Yugi knew his hunger was growing, but he refused to give into it. There would be times when he would leave the apartment to get away from the sweet smell of the bags. Malik would join him, being his rock if he ever had the need to feed from the source.

Just one bag.

Right?

No. Yugi couldn't. Even if it was a bag, it still came from a human and there was no way that he was going to let that sweet liquid control him.

Yugi was soon pulled from his thoughts when felt a hand on his shoulder, "Yugi," Yami started, "If you do not wish to feed from human blood, then don't push yourself."

Slowly, Yugi nodded, grabbing a bag of the blood substitute and quickly shutting the door, not wanting to see the blood. He ignored the worried stares burning into his back as he quickly finished off the bag before disappearing into the bedroom.

Malik sighed, watching his friend lock himself away in the room, "His hunger is growing, Yami."

Yami nodded, "I know. I don't know how long he can keep this up. I hate to say it, but sooner or later he's going to have to feed from the source."

Malik looked down, "I just hope when that time comes, he'll be able to handle it."

"Yugi's such a sweet soul, he would beat himself up if he fed from the source. I'm sure he would be able to handle it but it won't be easy for him."

Malik shook his head, "When that time comes, you need to be there for him." He patted Yami's shoulder, "If anyone would understand, it would be you." He grabbed his coat, slipping it on, "Now, if you excuse me, sis and her girlfriend need me to help them sort through some spells."

Yami furrowed his brows, turning to Malik, "'Girlfriend'?" He asked, an amused smile on his face.

Malik snickered, "Yup. You cannot tell me you haven't seen the way they look at each other."

Yami scoffed, "I have, I just thought they finally acted on their feelings."

Malik laughed, "Nope." He opened the front door, "Anyway, see you two later." He waved, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Yami sighed, walking up to the bedroom. Yugi had been locked in their room for two hours now and he wondered how the fledgling was doing. He knocked, "Yugi?" No answer. He tried again, "Yugi?" Slowly, he opened the door, spotting Yugi on the bed.

Yugi laid on the bed, hugging his pillow close to his chest. He knew Yami was there, quietly making his way to bed. Yugi shut his eyes, letting the tears fall. He let out a shuddered breath as Yami sat on the bed, "The hunger is too much, Yami."

Yami sighed, "It is tough to ignore the need for human blood."

"I know that one day I will have to drink a human's blood, but I cannot see myself taking the life of someone innocent simply because I have to live."

Yami looked down, "Its not fair, huh?"

Yugi nodded, burring his face in the pillow, "I don't want to be this, Yami." Yugi sniffled, letting the tears fall faster now, "I don't want to be a monster."

A monster, huh?

Yami could feel the heavy weight of Yugi's words fall over him. He found it funny that they could understand each other without even knowing their deepest secrets or fears all that much. Yami knew that Yugi was afraid to feed from the source, just as he was. He knew that they were both afraid of losing control and to end up tossing aside their humanity just feed their sick way of living.

Humanity, huh?

Yami found it funny. He was far from a human and Yugi was slipping away from living as one. How could they even begin to understand the human race now when they were so far from it? They now lived in their own world that was run by a new set of rules. They were forced to hide in the shadows and forced to live a life without end. Yugi was now forced to live forever, watching as his loved ones grew older and eventually pass on. He was forced to live with the pain that Yami had to live with. Just like how he had to watch his people, servants, and High Priests grow old and die from the shadows, Yugi would have the same, bitter reality when the time came.

Despite all that, they still refused to feed from the source.

Yami soon started to chuckle, shaking his head.

Yugi lifted his head, shifting his body to look at him, "What?"

"We're the worst vampires ever. We both fail at the basic rule of living." He gave Yugi a smile, "If it makes you feel better, we're both basically screw ups."

Yugi blinked away the remaining tears, not saying anything for a few seconds. Finally, he soon broke out in a fit of laughter, "I guess you're right."

* * *

Yami sighed, looking at the box in front of him. He didn't know why he often found himself looking at reminders of the past, but he did it anyway, knowing that it only brought him pain. He was rather thankful, however, leaving his old shenti and cape with Isis, not wanting to look at it anymore.

He opened the box, eyes looking at the golden jewelry that sat inside. However, what stood out the most was the gold crown he once adorned. Gingerly, he picked it up, his thumb running over the Eye of Anubis. The crown looked up at him, as if mocking him.

Yami wanted to just throw it across the room in anger and agony but there was no point. Not only that, but he was sure his old kingdom would haunt him. So, he placed it back in the box, fingers lingering on the cool surface. He gave a somber smile, as if the crown was having a conversation with him.

"It's silly," he whispered to himself, "longing for something that no longer exists and for something that I longer am." He closed the box, pushing it back into the corner of the closet. He stayed there, not bothering to get to his feet. He often wondered what would have happened if he never fled his kingdom, but in the back of his mind, he already knew the answer. He knew that he would be shunned or The Council would come for him, stripping him of his title themselves.

Slowly, he stood, his ears picking up the sound of the door opening and soft footsteps making their way inside. Yugi was back from his lessons with Isis and he would prefer it if he didn't find him as a mess.

He walked into the living room, finding Yugi on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest. Yami frowned, spotting the pained look on his face, "Yugi," he spoke, sitting on the couch next to him, "You okay?"

Yugi shook his head, "The hunger is too much, Yami."

Yami placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay, young fledgling."

Yugi smiled at the name. Sure, he hated knowing what he was, but Yami was the only one who used that name and made him feel less like a monster, "I know it won't be okay, but even as you say that, I find myself believing it."

Yami patted Yugi's back, "I understand, and I get that it's tough." Yami looked down, "I just, unfortunately, have nothing else to say."

Yugi shrugged, "I get it. It's fine, Yami."

"It's not, Yugi. Out of all the people we know, I should be the one to understand you the most, but I can't even find something to say."

Yugi shook his head, "There's nothing you can say. I can try as hard as I can to ignore the hunger, but I know that one day I'll have to feed from the source." He stood, "I'll just have to deal with it for now." He looked at his watch, "The smell is too much, I'll be back in about an hour."

Yami stood, "You know you're taking a risk by going outside, right? The hunger will only grow once you walk past a human."

Yugi nodded, "I know."

Yami watched as Yugi walked out from the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He groaned, collapsing back on the couch, "Please don't do anything you might end up regretting, Yugi."

* * *

Sixteen year old Katsuya Jounouchi gave his best smile he could muster as the last costumer of the Kame Game Shop walked out. Once the person left, however, the smile disappeared. He quietly walked out from behind the counter and towards the door, "I'll see you later, Gramps! I'll close up, okay?"

"Alright," Sugoroku Mutou spoke, walking into the shop, "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave the teen the best smile he could muster, but after losing his grandson without a word four months ago, all the spark in his eyes went away.

Jounouchi nodded, locking up the shop and walking out. That had become routine for the teen, now. Since he lost his best friend, he had been hired at the shop, taking Yugi's place in the shop. He often wondered what happened to Yugi. The search for him had come up to a dead end, the case quickly closing. Jounouchi and his friends didn't want to stop looking, but how could they keep searching? There were no clues and they had no place to start. The only thing they had was a note from Yugi with 'goodbye' being the only thing written on it.

Yugi sighed, watching from an alley has his old friend left his former home. Yugi often found himself watching from the shadows, looking over his old friends and family as they continued to live. He pulled the hood further over his face, slinking back further in the darkness as Jounouchi walked closer to his hiding spot.

"Well, look at what he have here." A figure spoke, walking up to Jounouchi, "What are you doing all by yourself, kid?"

Yugi's eyed widened. No. Please don't.

A second figure spoke up, "Dinner, I see," he turned the other figure, "Shall we go after him?"

Jounouchi held his ground, the two not intimidating what so ever, "I don't know who you freaks are, but you better beat it before I teach you lesson."

Yugi clenched his fists, wanting Jounouchi to just high tail it out of there. Those two were hungry and there was no way they were leaving without having their fill.

The second vampire smirked, "It's so cute. He's trying to defend himself. Trust me kid, you don't stand a chance."

The first figure pushed Jounouchi face first into a nearby wall, the darkness completely covering them, "I don't think you want to fight us, kid." The vampire smirked, "Oh look, your face has a cut, looks like I was too rough with my dinner." The vampire leaned in, "No matter. At least I know your blood will be as sweet as it smells.

The smell reached Yugi's nose. He shut his eyes, shaking his head. No. There was no way he would feed on Jounouchi. However, he also couldn't just stand and watch. Jounouchi had always protected Yugi from the school's bullies and now, Yugi had to protect him.

Yugi pulled the hood further down his face, hiding his eyes. Looks like those self-defense lessons with Yami are finally coming in handy. He moved from his hiding place, heading straight for the vampire holding his grip on Jounouchi. With all his strength he pushed the vampire, making sure to keep his back facing towards Jounouchi, "You two better scram."

Jounouchi's furrowed his brows. Why did that voice sound so familiar to him?

One of the vampires scoffed, "You better beat it, shrimp."

Yugi pushed his fear away, running on pure adrenaline now, "I don't think so." Yugi knew that while he could do his best to fight them off, he was still only a fledgling and not only that, but these two vampires were much larger than him. So, he turned to the next best thing.

"Dark spirits around us, lend me your power," Yugi started, pulling a spell he had picked up from Isis. He pointed his index and middle finger towards the sky, "Shower those with an evil soul with your ultimate strength. Show them no mercy. I beg you for your power!" He pointed his fingers to the two vampires, "Dark Frenzy!"

The vampires looked around them, fear washing over them as the shadows crawled towards them. Claw-like figures inched towards them like hands reaching for a victim. The claws wrapped around their ankles while other claws wrapped around their mouths, stopping them from screaming. They struggled, feeling the grip on them tighten, sending pain all throughout their bodies. More shadows began to show, piercing them all around their bodies. They could feel the pain, like their skin was opening with deep gashes, but yet no cuts formed. Finally, with one more bone-crushing grip, the shadows disappeared, crawling back to their original places.

The vampires looked, wide-eyed, their breathing ragged and shallow. Yugi looked at them from behind the hood. He hated violence and he felt a bit guilty at what he had just done, but he wasn't going to let Jounouchi become dinner, "There's more where that came from. Now, if you do not wish to feel the power of the shadows and their friends again, then leave. Now!"

The two vampires wasted no time in running away, forgetting about their hunger.

Jounouchi looked, trying to remember where he heard that voice from. Then, it hit him. He looked, eyes wide in realization and relief, "Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes widened, feeling nervous. His fears became reality; Jounouchi found out. Then, the smell reached his nose again. He shut his eyes, trying to fight off the hunger.

One drink. Just one drink, dammit!

Yugi broke, pushing Jounouchi against the wall, his fangs elongating, ready to pierce Jounouchi's neck. Violet eyes looked down to the brown eyes with a certain ferocity that Yugi didn't know he had. He leaned in, mouth opening, ready to clamp down on his friend's neck.

"Yugi?" Jounouchi tried again, his voice uncharacteristically weak, "Yugi? Why? How?"

Yugi stopped, his actions smacking him the face. He quickly pulled away. No. No way was he just going to drink his friend's blood. He looked at Jounouchi, fear, shock, and realization washing over him. He shook his head, "No," he breathed out, "no. This can't be happening." He looked at Jounouchi again before quickly heading off back to the apartment, leaving Jounouchi shocked and confused. He shook his head as he ran, the tears falling.

A monster.

He was a monster.

He was a filthy, horrible monster who deserved the isolation he was forced to live with forever now.

Yugi vowed to himself that there was no way he was going leave the confines of apartment now.

* * *

 **I'm not very good at writing spells or anything like that omg... .-.**

 **Hope its not too bad.**

 **Also, seershipping because I'm trash and must ship everything.**


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter with fluff! Also, Malik being a protective best friend. The best Malik, if you ask me.**

 **Also, heads up, the rating might change in the next few chapters. I've got ideas so... Oops.**

* * *

Bakura looked at the former pharaoh as he paced back and forth in the kitchen, "Yami."

Yami looked at him, but didn't say anything. He just nodded, acknowledging Bakura.

Bakura rolled his eyes, growing annoyed, "Stop pacing. The shorty just probably needed some time to cool off alone. You've been teaching him some self-defense and Isis has taken him under her wing, as well. If anything happens, he can defend himself."

"I know but-"

"Shh!" Bakura started, cutting him off, "The runt is here."

Before Yami could get a word out, the front door flung open, Yugi running to the bedroom, closing himself inside.

Bakura gave Yami a worried look, something rare for him. He had grown to enjoy Yugi's company over the three months he knew him and he had a soft spot for him that he couldn't hide or ignore. He patted Yami on the shoulder, "Fix this. Don't let him hurt." He spoke, nodding before heading out of the apartment.

Yami took a in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. He walked over to the bedroom door, knocking softly, "Yugi? May I come in?" Yami frowned, receiving nothing but silence. He knocked again, "I'm going in, okay Yugi?" Yami announced, still receiving no answer. He opened the door, spotting Yugi in a dark corner of the room. He slowly approached him, heart breaking at the sight of Yugi sitting there, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. Yami noticed that his eyes were fixed to one spot on the floor. Whatever happened had managed to scare Yugi way too much.

"Yugi," Yami started, his voice soft. He knelt down next to him, his concern only growing when Yugi didn't react. He slowly placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, sighing in relief when Yugi didn't flinch or pull back, "Please tell me what happened."

Yugi looked open at Yami, his violet eyes shining with tears. Before Yami could react, Yugi flung himself into Yami's arms, crying into his chest. He griped Yami's shirt, "I almost fed from the source," he sobbed out, "Jou-Jounouchi! How could I do that to my friend!?"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, slowly rubbing his back, "Shh… it's okay now, Yugi." He kissed the crown of Yugi's head, "Everything is okay."

Yugi shook his head, "No, Yami! It's not okay!" He sobbed. Yugi wanted so much to just turn back time and wish that that night never happened. He should be at home, happily chatting away with his grandfather, telling him all about his day at school. Instead, he was crying over the fact that he almost drained his best friend dry, "I'm nothing but a monster, Yami!"

Yami shook his head, "No, Yugi. You're not a monster."

"I almost killed my friend all because I couldn't control my hunger! I'm nothing but a monster, Yami!" Yugi sobbed out, "I miss my old life. I don't want this anymore!"

Yami didn't know if he should feel sympathy for Yugi or be angry with him. Of course, he understood Yugi's feelings, but he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by Yugi's words. The two had grown close and now Yami couldn't picture his life without the young fledgling.

"I don't want to be some blood-sucking monster anymore." Yugi cried, his sobs finally coming to an end, "I appreciate all that you've done for me, but I can't help but miss my old life."

"I understand." Yami winced at the tone of his voice. He didn't mean to sound like he took offence to Yugi's words, but it just slipped out so fast that Yami couldn't hold back.

Yugi looked up at him, his eyes red from crying, "I'm not saying that I don't want to know you anymore, Yami." He gave him a weak smile, "I like getting to know you and everyone else," he looked down, the smile fading from his face, "I just can't help but miss my old friends."

Yami stroked Yugi's hair, "It's hard. I've been alive for," he paused, trying to come up with the right words, "quite some time now and I'm still dealing with getting used to everything. I still miss my old life, but unfortunately, we can't go back. We can't go back to living as humans and fall back in our old routines."

Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest, closing his eyes, feeling his muscles relax as Yami gently combed through his hair, "Yami, if you don't mind me asking, but, what was your life like before you were turned?"

Yami felt his body grow stiff. He blinked a few times, trying to come up with some answer to give Yugi. He cleared his throat, "Well," he started, "let's just say that I lived a very sheltered life before. I also had a lot expected of me. I was supposed to take over my father's job and I did, of course." He sighed, "I just didn't get to last very long on the job."

"Why not?"

"I was turned shortly after. Like you, I had to turn my back on my family and friends." Okay so, that wasn't exactly a lie. Yami just left out the whole royalty, raid on his people thing. You know, details.

Yugi's grip on Yami's shirt loosened some, "If you were given a chance to go back, would you?"

Yami thought for a while. He would love to go back and rule, but he knew that it was stupid, "I would love to, but I can't." Yami shook his head, "I miss my old life very much and I would love to be able to go back, but it's pointless. It's behind me now."

Yugi looked up at him, "I've wanted to see my old friends again, I just never wanted it to be like this." Yugi sighed, his heart feeling heavy with regret, "I never wanted any of them to get caught up in my new life, but now that Jounouchi saw who I really am, I have to keep my distance even more now."

"But you don't want to, do you?"

Yugi shook his head, "No."

* * *

Jounouchi sighed, looking at Yugi's old desk. His friend's old desk had grown empty since Yugi left. Jounouchi wanted to believe that Yugi was fine, but after he saw those hungry eyes and heard that desperate growl, he could feel his doubt grow and grow.

Jounouchi looked out the window, holding his chin in the palm of his hand. He longed to see his friend since his disappearance, but not like that. Yugi saved him from those vampires, but he ended up almost having him as dinner. Jounouchi had witnessed new sides of Yugi last night that he never thought that his possessed in such as way.

Strength. Jounouchi always protected Yugi, but he saw his old friend stand his ground and protect him this time around. While he physically didn't attack, he saw Yugi showed off his strength with that spell, never showing an ounce of weakness.

Confidence and bravery. Sure, while Yugi never stood up for himself while getting bullied, he was always brave. However, the way Yugi spoke showed that deep inside he was able to be confident in the face of danger. Those vampires could have seriously hurt him, but he still stood his ground.

Ferocity. He saw Yugi be forceful for once. The way Yugi spoke at the vampires, the way he lunged at Jounouchi, pushing him against the wall, it all seemed so new to Jounouchi. The way his eyes glared into Jounouchi's made him think of an animal, ready to rip his prey apart.

Jounouchi also saw him panic. He saw Yugi vulnerable and terrified. Of course, he had seen these sides of Yugi after his various encounters with the school bullies, but this time around, it was just so different. The way Yugi stopped, looking at Jounouchi, guilt on his face. He saw him grow scared, scared of himself and what he was about to do. Then, he panicked. He saw Yugi shake his head, slowly taking steps back before he ran, tears falling from his face.

Jounouchi knew deep down that Yugi didn't mean to break and go after him like he did, but he just hoped that he wasn't dealing with the aftermath by himself. Now that he knew Yugi was alive, he just hoped that he wasn't alone now.

"Would you look at that? Jounouchi's at school early! I'd say this is a miracle!"

Jounouchi looked at new person with him and rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Honda."

Honda snickered, sitting at his desk and turning towards his friend, "Hey now, I couldn't help it!"

Their other friend, Anzu, sat at her desk, "In a way, he's got a point, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi scoffed, "Everyone's gotta put their two cents in, don't they?" He looked out the window, his mind turning back to Yugi. Should he tell them or let it go for now? On one hand, he wanted to run into Yugi again and try to talk to him, but on the other, he didn't think it was fair to hide this from them. Yugi left for a reason and Jounouchi wanted to respect that reason, but he hated knowing that Yugi was out there and their friends didn't even know.

Jounouchi looked at Yugi's empty desk, "Guys," he started, "I need to you something."

Anzu looked at him with a curious look on her face. All the rowdiness and confidence in Jounouchi's voice seemed to disappear. She looked at Honda, his expression matching her own, "What is it?"

Jounouchi took a deep breath. It was now or never and he hated the fact that his friends might not ever know of Yugi's presence in Domino, "I saw Yugi last night."

Both friends looked at Jounouchi, not knowing how to react. Should they laugh? Should they get mad? Jounouchi was telling them the truth, right?

"Jounouchi," Honda started, "Don't lie to us, man. They came up with nothing but a dead end." He looked down, "Yugi might dead."

Anzu looked over to her friend's old desk, sadness settling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to believe Jounouchi, but she found it hard. She sighed, "Are you sure it was Yugi?"

Jounouchi nodded, "I'm sure."

"But how? Why did he just get up and leave us? Why didn't he comeback if he was alive?" Honda asked, trying to make sense of this whole thing, "There has to be a reason, right?"

Jounouchi shook his head, "I don't know. When I tried to talk to him, he ran off." Jounouchi decided not to tell them about their friend being a blood-sucking creature of the night, but you know, details.

"Are we going to tell his grandfather?" Anzu asked.

Jounouchi shook his head again, "Not right now, at least. I don't think that's a good idea. Until one of use sees Yugi again and find out why he left, then it's best if we don't say anything." Besides, how was Jounouchi going to tell them and Yugi's grandfather that Yugi was a vampire now? Seems silly in a way.

Jououch sighed, hoping that Yugi was safe and sound at least.

* * *

Malik slowly opened the door, spotting Yugi on the bed, hugging a pillow close to his chest, "Yugi," he started, approaching the bed, "You need to get out of bed. When was the last time you fed?"

Yugi brought his hand up, showing Malik his index, middle and ring fingers, "Three days. I haven't fed and hadn't had much of anything to eat in three days."

"Three days!?" Malik shouted, "Forget the food, but three days? Any longer and you could get weaker." He sat on the bed, "Yugi, you're hunger is growing, you need to feed more to at least keep it at bay." He spoke, his voice firm, as if he was scolding a child.

Yugi scoffed, "No point, Malik. It doesn't matter how much of that substitute I down, the hunger will always be there." He hugged the pillow tighter, the events of a few of nights ago invading his mind, "I almost fed from my friend. He either hates me now or is utterly terrified. And why not? I'm a monster."

Malik's shoulders slumped, "No, Yugi. You are not a monster. Those vamps that went after your friend are."

"They were just trying to have dinner. You know, what vampires are supposed to do?"

Malik frowned, "Yugi, by the way you described them, they were horrible. While we do need blood to survive, those two were just hunting for the game, not out of necessity."

"He's right, Yugi." Yami spoke up from his place in the door way, "They were toying with him." He walked up to the foot of the bed, "They're cruel," he scoffed, "not even Bakura is that bad when he feeds." He gave a small smile, "And that's saying something."

"Yugi," Malik placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "This is all new to you still. I know you're scared, but feeding from a human does not make you a monster. I don't want to tell you that you'll go the rest of your life feeding on the substitute, because we both know that won't happen."

"Jounouchi was always so protective of me. I wanted to protect him, as well. I just, didn't expect him to realize that it was me. When one of the vampires shoved him against the wall, he cut his cheek." Yugi shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pang of hunger that hit him, "Oh god, it was just too sweet. After I saved him, the smell reached my nose again and I just snapped."

Yami stood, knowing full well that Yugi's hunger was returning. He left the room, returning a few seconds later with a few bags of the substitute. He held one out to Yugi, "Please, you need it."

Yugi turned his head, looking at Yami. He felt a lump in his throat, Yami's worried and serious gaze making him freeze up a bit. Okay so, he admitted it. He hated making these two worry about him, especially Yami. Slowly, he sat up, dizziness hitting him. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the room spin.

Yami sat next to him, placing a caring hand on his knee, "Take it easy, young fledgling. You're still weak."

Yugi could feel his cheeks burn with a blush but ignored it. He nodded, feeling lightheaded. He felt Yami's thumb move over his knee, no doubt in his mind that Yami was trying to calm him in any way he could.

He held his hand out, silently asking for a bag. He felt the cold surface of the bag and his fangs elongate. He brought the bag to his mouth, biting into it and quickly draining it. He could feel his hunger subside a bit. It wasn't a whole lot, but it definitely became a lot more bearable than before.

Of course that didn't stop him from hungrily reaching for another one.

Once the bags were empty and thrown out (by Malik, of course), Yami stayed by Yugi's side, watching as Yugi slowly slipped into slumber. Yami wondered what it like, being able to sleep still. While sleep wasn't a concept that was totally taken away from vampires, it was still something that happened less often.

Once Yami was sure Yugi was fast asleep, he stood, wanting to give Yugi some privacy. However, he stopped, hearing Yugi call for him. He turned, "Yugi?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Please stay." Yugi requested. He opened his eyes, "The nightmares have gotten worse lately. Please don't leave me alone."

The nightmares. There would be times when Yami would run into the room, hearing Yugi cry out in fear. From then, Yami would stay with him, comforting him the best he could.

Yami nodded, sitting back on the bed, "I'll be right here, Yugi."

Yugi gently pulled Yami's elbow, wanting him closer.

Yami blinked a few times, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Was Yugi asking him to lay next to him? Of course he was. However, Yami believed it was just because Yugi was scared and in no way did the fledgling have feelings for him. No, of course not. However, Yami nodded, not wanting to let Yugi down or let his fear grow.

Yami laid next to Yugi, smiling when he rested his head against Yami's chest. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder, "Sleep tight, Yugi." He whispered, kissing the crown of Yugi's head.

* * *

Malik poked his head into the room, smiling at the sight. Yami looked up, putting his index finger to lips, silently telling Malik to be quiet.

Malik nodded, walking into the room, "Peaceful slumber, for once?"

Yami nodded, "I just hope it lasts."

Malik looked at Yami, "If you intend on acting on your feelings, don't hurt him."

Yami looked up at him, meeting his gaze, "Malik, you know I don't intend on hurting him."

"I know, but that past of yours. Just make sure that when he does find out about it and if he's upset over it, fix it. I know you like Yugi and he's pretty much become my best friend, maybe even a brother to me, so if you hurt him, I have every right to come after you." He smirked.

Yami held Malik's gaze, "I understand."

"He's been through a lot that we don't know about, Yami. It's obviously caused him a lot of trauma and I'd hate to see him hurt even more. I understand that your secret is important to you, but please, don't keep it from him forever."

Yami looked down to Yugi, "Of course."

Yami wondered how long he could keep his secret.

He just hoped that Yugi wouldn't be too hurt over it.

* * *

"Master," a figure spoke, kneeling down in respect, "We have located the two. They're together."

Another person smirked, lighting a candle, "Are they now?" He snickered, "Well, we mustn't keep them waiting. I'm sure that _his majesty_ would hate it if something happened to his dear fledgling."

"Shall I alert the others?" The other asked, looking at the face that was illuminated by the candle.

"Of course, however, do not act until I allow it. Understood?"

The other nodded in respect, "But of course, Master."

"Good. Now, get out of my sight."

The other stood, leaving the room. He smirked, walking down the hall. He wouldn't dream of acting without his Master's words, however, that didn't mean that he wasn't going to follow his own agenda when the time came.

* * *

 **Look at those sweet puzzlenerds. Makes me sick.**

 **omg I'm such trash. I can't with them anymore.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Let's just say that if you think I'm a horrible person now, just wait until the couple of chapters.**

 **Totally not sorry by the way.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Yami watched as Yugi finally left their room. It's been five days since what happened and Yugi was slowly pulling himself out his rut, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Yugi gave him a small smile, sitting next to him on the couch, "One can only take so much of the same old room."

Yami returned the smile, happy to see him finally out and a smile on his face, "Well, it's nice to see outside of there again."

Yugi nodded. He looked down to his lap, his smile fading, "Thank you."

Yami looked at him, tilting his head a bit to the side, "For what?" He asked, a small, curious smile on his face.

"For taking care of me. You could be a bit naggy at times," he smiled, "but I guess it's just because you care."

Yami scoffed, "I'm not naggy."

Yugi nodded, "Yes, you are. But, without your nagging I'd still be weak in bed."

Yami smiled, ruffling Yugi's hair, "I'm just happy you're feeling better."

Yugi blushed, not wanting Yami to stop, "It would be nice if all vampires were like you." He looked down, "I was thrust into this world without a friend. It's amazing how much can change."

"You give me too much credit, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head, "But it's true." He looked back up to Yami, "It seems like you had some practice in caring for people. Almost like a king." Yugi chuckled, "But that's silly, right?"

Yami swallowed the lump in throat, "Yeah, silly."

Yami could feel the guilt of keeping his secret grow and grow. Sure, Yugi had his own secrets, but he was clearly traumatized by them; Yami figured that his own secret was nothing compared to Yugi's. It was tough leaving Egypt and his palace, of course, but he's had _years_ to move on. However, it wasn't the fact that Yugi wouldn't accept his status of former pharaoh that worried him.

"Yugi?"

"Hm?"

Yami looked down to his hands, wanting to avoid Yugi's eyes, "Not many people would agree with you. I've been around for many of years, Yugi and I've made some enemies along the way. I'm not saying I'm a bad person, it's just," he sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair, "people will tell you otherwise."

"I believe you." Yugi spoke, his voice confident, "If you treat me with so much care, then why should I believe the words of someone else?"

Yami looked at him, "You really do give me too much credit." Despite his nerves, he smiled.

* * *

"How's the runt?" Bakura asked from his spot on the kitchen island.

"He's doing better." Yami rolled his eyes, "Can you get your ass off the island?" He crossed his arms, glaring at Bakura.

Bakura smirked, "Nope."

"You enjoy being a dick, don't you?"

"Of course, I do."

Yami sighed, listening to the rain outside, "Whatever."

Bakura looked at him, a curious glint in his eyes, "Okay, what's bothering you?"

Yami scoffed, "I don't think you'll be much help."

Bakura shrugged, "You have a point, but how can I just ignore your sour mood?"

"You haven't been ignoring my moods in weeks, actually." He eyed the vampire, a sly smirk on his face, "Are you growing soft, Bakura?"

Bakura's eyes widened and his cheeks burned. He turned his head, crossing his arms over his chest, "No!"

Yami snickered, "You are getting soft, Kura!" He teased, using his old nickname on him

Bakura looked back at Yami, rage washing over him, "Don't call me that!"

Yami just laughed, "If you say so," Yami crossed his arms, " _Kura_."

Bakura's eye twitched, "You are horrible."

"Thank you."

* * *

"See ya tomorrow, Gramps!" Jounouchi called, locking the door of the game shop before walking out. He rolled his eyes and groaned, cursing the rain. Jounouchi wasn't too fond of rain and since it was raining all day, Jounouchi hated it even more, "Stupid rain." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, walking off.

He kept walking before he stopped in front of a dark alleyway. He sighed as the memories hit him. This was the same alleyway where Yugi saved him and tried to drain him dry. Slowly, he made his way to the entrance. He stopped, his hand on the wall. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing away his nerves.

With a deep breath, he took a few steps inside, "Yugi?" He called, "Are you there?" A part of him thought it was stupid to call for his friend, thinking he wasn't there. However, the other part of him hoped so much that he was, "Yugi?" He tried again, "If you're there, please come out. I just want to talk to you."

Yugi sighed. Slowly, he moved out from his hiding spot, "Hello Jounouchi." He spoke, his voice soft and unsure.

Jounouchi took a step forward, "I still can't believe its really you."

Yugi nodded, taking a step back. He couldn't trust himself; he had to keep his distance from Jounouchi, "Well, I'm here. I suppose you want an explanation, right?"

Jounouchi stopped, quickly catching onto his friend's discomfort. So, he kept his distance. He nodded, "That would be nice."

Yugi gave a small sigh of relief when Jounouchi didn't try and approach him anymore, "Did you tell the others?"

Jounouchi nodded, "I did. Of course, I left out the whole vampire thing. We also decided not to tell your grandfather."

"Thank you. I don't think they'll be able to handle it and I don't want Grandfather to worry about me." He looked at Jououchi, trying to avoid looking at his neck. He still felt guilty after what happened, "Are you angry with me?"

Jounouchi shook his head, "I know you didn't mean to."

Yugi looked down, "That still doesn't make up for the fact that I almost had you for dinner. I'm still only a fledgling, Jounouchi. The hunger is getting too much, I didn't mean to snap and go after you."

Jounouch shook his head, "I'm not angry with you, Yugi. Don't beat yourself up, man." He sighed, "I just hope you're not alone during all of this."

Yugi shook his head, a small smile making its way on his face, "Not at all. About three months ago I started living with another vampire. He and his friends have been really good to me, Jounouchi. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Well, that's good to hear." He smiled, relief washing over him, "As long as you're safe, pal."

* * *

Silence fell over the two; the soft sound of rain and faraway thunder filling the room. Yami walked over to the window in the living room and looked out, "He compared me to a king, yesterday."

Bakura sighed, knowing full well who Yami was talking about, "You didn't tell him, didn't you?"

Yami shook his head, "No."

Bakura rolled his eyes, hopping off the island, "You need to tell him," he approached Yami, standing next to him, "he needs to know."

Yami looked down, "I know."

* * *

Yugi took a step closer to Jounouchi, starting to feel a bit more comfortable around him, "I'm sorry."

Jounouchi tilted his head, "For what?"

"For just leaving like I did. I didn't want you guys to get hurt because of me. This world is so different, I didn't want anyone to get caught up in my problems."

Jounouchi waved his hands in front of him, "Its fine, pal. I get it." He gave Yugi his signature smile, "I'm just glad to know that you're okay."

Yugi smiled back, nostalgia hitting him. He missed seeing Jounouchi happy, giving him that smile that made everything wrong in the world disappear, "I really do miss you guys, though." He took another step closer, "It really is nice to see you again, Jounouchi."

"Is it nice to see us again, fledgling?" A figure spoke, disrupting the peace and taking away the happiness from the two friends. The figure stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear, "V-Valon."

Valon took a few steps closer, "So nice to hear my name from you."

Yugi looked at Jounouchi, urgency in his eyes, "Jounouchi, run!"

"I don't think so!" Another figure spoke, grabbing Jounouchi and pinning his arms behind him.

"Let go!" Jounouchi shouted, struggling to get out of the vampire's grip.

"Amelda." Yugi breathed out. He could feel his fear grow and he feared that _he_ was going to show next. Yugi took another step back, wanting to get away.

"Don't forget about me, fledgling." A figured spoke, wrapping a strong arm around Yugi's chest, pinning him to his body. He leaned in, whispering in Yugi's ear, "Did you miss me?"

Yugi struggled, trying to get away. He was beyond scared now. He wanted to break free, to save Jounouchi and get away but he knew he had to way of doing that, "Raphael," he started, his voice cracking in fear, "Please let me go."

"I don't think so." He spoke, pressing a rag against Yugi's mouth and nose.

Yugi's eyes widened, the smell invading his senses. He continued to struggle, but he could feel his body grow weak. His hearing became muffled and vision blurry. He could barely hear Jounouchi call out his name. He soon stopped struggling, letting darkness take over him and letting his body fall limp.

* * *

"Why can't you just tell him?" Bakura asked, his anger growing. He was growing sick and tired over Yami hiding his past from Yugi, "I know you're not over it, but keeping it hidden will only make things worse for you, Yami."

"What do I say? Tell him I used to be pharaoh? Fine! How do I tell him that I'm basically a criminal in the eyes of The Council?" Yami asked, his own anger growing. He was angry at himself. He knew that Yugi would accept his past as pharaoh, but he didn't know how he would take the news of the raid. Yugi had seen full vampires at their worst and Yami was afraid that Yugi would see him as the same, "It's that stupid raid!" He looked at Bakura, not bothering to hide his anger, "What if he see me as just some monster, huh!? He already sees himself as one!"

Bakura turned to him, "Tell him it wasn't you!"

"It's not that simple!" Yami rolled his eyes, running his hands through his hair. He turned away, "I've earned his trust. Telling him about the raid is one thing, but as far as he knows, I have nothing to hide from him. I understand him not telling me his secrets, but I have no reason to hide mine like he does."

Bakura sighed, "Yugi is traumatized by whatever happened and you're just still hung up over the past. You're both afraid to feed from the source, too. If you ask me, you two need each other. No one understands the pain of a past like you two. You'll eventually understand each other."

"I'm sure Yugi won't be too thrilled at me hiding my past, however."

"Understandable." Bakura spoke. He had to agree with Yami on that. The two had formed quite the bond over the three months and learned to trust each other, as well. Bakura opened his mouth to say something, however he stopped, "Someone is coming." He whispered.

Yami turned to the door, his ears picking up the sound of footsteps coming closer to his apartment. He looked at Bakura, both easily picking up the forceful sound of them. For a split second, Yami hoped that this was just someone walking by to visit a friend or something, but he knew better. He quietly made his way to door, Bakura close by.

Soon the footsteps stopped before there was a slam on the door and the footsteps walked back in direction they came from. The vampires looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to the door. Yami's mind started running a mile a minute, tons of possibilities popping up in his thoughts. He opened the door, finding a note taped to the door.

He pulled the note off and locked the door. He looked at Bakura, "It's a note."

"Read it." Bakura urged, a slight impatience in his voice.

Yami opened the note, his eyes scanning over the handwriting. His eyes widened and fear took over. He shook his head.

No.

Please no.

Yami could feel his legs grow weak and his chest tighten.

It was a lie, right? Maybe even some sick prank that was being pulled on him

But he knew better.

He looked back down to the note, re-reading it as if to make sure his eyes weren't playing a trick on him

 _"If you wish to see your precious fledgling again, then come to the abandoned warehouse near the end of the city._

 _Come alone."_

Yami looked up to Bakura, "Someone has Yugi."

* * *

 **... My hand slipped.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am a horrible person and I have no shame.**

 **Please enjoy this horrible chapter. Totally not sorry.**

 **Also, rating has gone up!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Implied unwanted sexual advances. Implied abuse. Violence.**

* * *

Yami shook his head, hoping that this was all just a bad dream. He could feel his knees buckle and he felt everything just come crashing on top of him. He slammed his hand on the kitchen island, trying to keep his balance, "Someone has him." He looked up to Bakura, "What if it's the Council? What if they found him?" He asked, his voice frantic, wanting answers as soon as possible.

"There's only one way to find out." He placed a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder, "I'm going with you."

Yami shook his head, "No. The note says to go alone. Yugi's life is at risk, I'm putting myself at risk by going. There's no way I'm risking someone else's life."

Bakura scoffed, "So, you'd rather die on your own that letting me help? Yami, I'm not letting you go alone."

"No, Bakura." He spoke, his voice firm. Yami pushed aside his fear and anxiety. He was going alone and that was final. Yugi became his responsibility when he took him in and there was no way he was going to let him suffer anymore, "If it was The Council that took him, then I'm the one that needs to save him. No one else."

Bakura looked at him, trying to find the fear that was in his eyes just a few seconds ago but found nothing, "You're serious." At the nod he received, he sighed, "Very well." He patted Yami's shoulder, "Don't screw this up," he smirked, "Pharaoh Atem."

Yami looked at him in shock. This was the first time Bakura had ever called him 'Pharaoh' or 'Atem' out of respect. Usually, Bakura used his old names to prove a harsh point or to just be an ass. Nonetheless, Yami accepted the use of his old title, "I won't."

Bakura smiled, "Good. I'm still going, however." He spoke, walking out the door before Yami had a chance to protest.

Yami groaned, following Bakura out the door, "Bakura!"

"Look, I'll go, but I'll stay outside. If anything goes wrong or you need help getting out, I'll be there." He stopped, grabbing Yami's shoulders, looking into his eyes, "You maybe a Pharaoh, but even they needed help along the way. I'm sure there was someone being an ass that you needed your High Priests to help you take them out."

Yami shook his head, a small smile on his face, "There was and you remind me of him, actually. It was this thief that had it out for me. As you can imagine, helping the Pharaoh wasn't on his to-do list, so you got him beat in that department. However, he was an ass and so are you." He smirked at him, "No wonder I want to bash your face in most of the time."

Bakura frowned, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Hey, it's a compliment."

"I'll have you know that I only stole one time."

"Yeah, from me." Yami smiled, despite the high stress he was currently under. Bakura was an ass, but at least he was there to make this rescue mission a bit better.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Raphael?" Valon asked, leaning against a column, "Master said to capture him, leave the message for the Pharaoh to lure him here and take both to him."

"Everything will be fine. I miss my little fledgling and I'm sure you missed him as well." Raphael shrugged. Going against his Master's requests was something he was used to and easily got away with, "Besides, the Council will be able to punish them soon. I just want to have some fun with my old fledgling."

Valon shot Amelda a worried glance. The two were used to Raphael following his own rules, they just didn't wish to feel their Master's rage. Valon sighed, "If you think everything will be fine, then we'll follow you."

Amelda shrugged, "It's not like you're giving us much a choice." He looked over to Yugi's unconscious form, "It has been a while since we've had him in our possession, anyway."

Raphael scoffed, "He was mine to begin with. Don't get too comfortable with him around again. I'll be sure to remind him and both of you that he only answers to me." He approached Yugi, "Go check on the human."

Amelda and Valon nodded, leaving Raphael alone with Yugi.

Raphael knelt down next to Yugi, a smirk on his face, "Time to wake up, little one."

* * *

Yugi could smell the strong scent of wax burning and he could feel himself being pulled out from the darkness that consumed him. He could hear a rough voice call to him, urging him to wake up. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking around the room. He spotted a few lanterns and candles burning which explained the wax smell, however, he couldn't find the voice.

Then, his eyes landed on him.

Yugi widened his eyes, fear taking over, "Raphael!" He backed up, trying to get away. Unfortunately, a sharp tug pulled him back. He looked down, eyes falling on the chain that Raphael held in his hands. He tried to move his arms, however, he couldn't get far, feeling the rusted cuffs rub against his wrists, "Please, I'm begging you. Let me go." Yugi could feel the tears sting his eyes, threating to fall.

Raphael smirked, "But then I would lose you again, little one. And, I don't want that." He tugged on the chain again, dragging Yugi closer to him, "I lost you once, there's no way I'm losing you again." His hands moved to the cuff around his neck, "You had that choker on your neck."

Yugi could feel his chest tighten and his nerves hit him all over, "My choker…" He shut his eyes, "Where is it?" He could feel the slight sting from the bite, triggering the memories of his turning.

"I got rid of it, little one." He pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking the cuff from Yugi's neck, "Are you ashamed of your little bite, Yugi?"

Yugi shivered once Raphael ran his fingers over the bite, "Please," he begged, the tears falling, "Stop…"

Raphael smirked, "I don't think I want to. Yugi, you know there's nothing to be ashamed of. Don't you remember that night?"

Yugi shut his eyes, shaking his head, "Stop."

"That night. It was so quiet and you just so happened to walk by the alleyway I was in." He smirked, hearing Yugi whimper, "Your blood just smelled so sweet and your neck was so pale and inviting, little Yugi."

Yugi tried to get away from Raphael's tight grip on the chain, "No…" Yugi kept his head down, not wanting to see the vampire's face.

"You were supposed to be dinner and that was all," he leaned in, whispering in Yugi's ear, "but I soon realized that you could be quite the pet."

Yugi whimpered, feeling Raphael's hot breath on his neck, "No, please stop." Yugi was heading to a sensory overload and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Stop? Now Yugi, why would I do that?"

"Because you will if you know what's good for you." A deep voice spoke, a certain confidence in the voice that made Yugi feel at ease.

Yugi looked up, "Yami!" He couldn't help but smile.

This was it. Yami was here to save him.

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Yugi!" He shouted, pulling on the chain, "You belong to me, remember?"

Yugi felt the fear comeback, old memories flooding into his mind. He looked up to Yami, wanting him to just rip Raphael away from him and make everything okay again. He felt the sharp tug of the chain again and looked back to see Raphael's glare. The glare Yugi knew too well. Immediately, he looked down, "I belong to you." He spoke, the words coming out all too easily.

Raphael petted Yugi's hair as if one would do to an animal, "So nice of you to join us, Yami." He stood keeping his grip tight on the chain, "If you are wondering, we are not with The Council."

"'We'?" Yami asked.

Raphael smirked and snapped his fingers, "Meet one of us, Yami."

Immediately, a pair of arms wrapped around Yami's arms, pushing him to the ground. Yami struggled, trying to get away, "Dammit." He cursed, feeling rope wrap around his wrists.

"Yami, meet Amelda." Raphael spoke, "I'm sure you won't try anything else? Hm?" Raphael asked, though not wanting an answer.

"Let Yugi go." Yami spoke, his anger growing.

"I don't think so." Raphael knelt down, petting Yugi's hair, "I've missed my little pet."

Yami was seething. How dare he treat Yugi like he was nothing but a pet, "Don't you dare lay a hand on him!"

Raphael smirked, "I can do whatever I wish with him, Yami." He ran his fingers over Yugi's bite mark again, earning another struggle from Yami, "I don't think you know my name, do you Yami?" He tugged at the chain, urging Yugi to look at him, "Little Yugi, why won't you tell him who I am? Who am I to you, little one?"

Yugi shut his eyes and hung his head. He shook his head, not wanting to listen to his abuser.

Raphael scowled, his anger growing, "Yugi, have you forgotten who owns you? It seems you've gotten disobedient since leaving me. I will have to fix that. Now, explain to your dear Yami who am I and about our past together," he looked at Yami, a smirk on his face, "I'm sure he would like to know."

"Don't do it, Yugi! Don't listen to him!" Yami shouted.

Amelda dug his heel into Yami's back, pushing him to the ground, "Silence."

Yugi looked at Yami, wanting so much to break free and run to him. He felt the sharp tug again and looked up to Raphael's threatening glare. Yugi gulped and nodded, "As you wish."

"Yugi!" Yami shouted again, only to be met with Amelda shoving him closer to the ground.

Yugi looked at Yami, an apologetic look in his eyes. He quickly looked down, not wanting to see Yami's gaze, "Raphael. His name is Raphael." Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away his tears, "He's the one who turned me."

"What else, Yugi?" Raphael asked, running his hand down Yugi's cheek, smirking at the reaction he received from Yami, "What else am I to you, little one?"

Yugi shut his eyes, wanting so much to pull away from Raphael's touch, "Raphael is my Master and I am nothing but his pet."

"You see Yami, Yugi was simply going to be my dinner, but he just seemed like the perfect pet so I turned him. I let him go, letting him get used to his new life. When I went to go fetch him, it seemed he still didn't feed from the source, but no matter." He smirked, moving his hand from Yugi's hair to his lower back, earning a shudder from Yugi, "I knew he would make an obedient pet. Oh Yami, if only you could have seen the things he's done for me. Seen the things that happen behind closed doors."

"You're sick." Yami spoke, glaring at Raphael.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He looked at Yugi, "However, I wanted you to live forever with me. As a fledgling, you can still die any way I human can. Speaking of human," he snapped his fingers, "Valon! Bring him out!"

"Let go of me!"

Yugi's eyes widened, recognizing the new voice.

No.

No. This could not be happening.

Yugi felt his neck be cuffed again and a tug at the new cuff. He quickly looked down to the chain that was attached to his neck.

Raphael was handed a knife from Amelda and he smirked, watching Valon push Jounouchi on his knees in from of him, "Little Yugi, it's time you feed from the source and what a better way to start by feeding from your friend."

Jounouchi looked at Yugi, his eyes wide, "Yugi…"

Yugi looked at Jounouchi. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something but stopped when he felt the sharp tug at his neck. He looked down, not wanting to anger Raphael anymore.

Raphael looked at Amelda, "Gag both Yami and Jounouchi. I don't want anyone trying to yell at Yugi to stop. It's time he finally finishes his transition. After all, we are blood-sucking creatures of the night, are we not?"

Raphael watched Amelda do as he was told. He pulled at Yugi's chain, forcing him to stop struggling, "You can't save them now, dear Yugi." He gave the chain to Valon before grabbing Jounouchi, slashing his cheek open, making the blood flow.

Immediately, the sweet smell reached Yugi's nose, invading his senses. He could feel his fangs elongate, wanting to sink into Jounouchi. He winced, feeling Raphael push him towards Jounouchi. He shut his eyes, moving his head away.

"Drink from him, Yugi!" Raphael shouted, the tone of his voice sending painful memories into Yugi's head.

Yugi shook his head, not wanting to speak. He knew that if he did, he would break and he would either regret what he's done or he wouldn't be able to control himself. He could hear Yami and Jounouchi's muffled shouts as Raphael shoved him closer to Jounouchi's neck.

Raphael leaned in, swiping his finger over Jounouchi's blood. He grabbed Yugi by the hair, glaring into Yugi's fearful eyes. He smirked, running his finger over Yugi's lips, smearing Jounouchi's blood over them, "Come on Yugi, one little taste."

But Yugi didn't open his mouth, nor did he run his tongue over his lips. He shut his eyes, shaking his head.

Raphael groaned in anger and impatience. He roughly shoved Yugi to the ground, "Fetch me the blood bags." He smirked, licking his finger, "Yugi, your friend has some sweet blood. It would be a shame for you to miss out."

"The bags, Rahpael." Amelda spoke, handing one to Raphael.

Raphael smirked, "Good." He bit into the bag before squeezing some of the blood through the holes. He knelt down, swaying the bag under Yugi's nose, "Doesn't it smell sweet, Yugi? Delicious, right?"

Yugi shut his eyes, trying to ignore his growing hunger. He could hear muffles shouts from Yami and Jounouchi again. He backed away.

"You have to feed sometime, Yugi!" Raphael shouted, his impatience growing.

"Raphael," Valon started, "This is going too far."

Raphael turned to Valon, "What? Are you going to go tell Master? You know what would happen if you do." He threatened.

Valon sighed, looking down, "Of course not. I won't say anything."

Raphael nodded, "Good." He looked back down to Yugi, "Now, feed. Your master commands you to!"

Yugi could hear more muffled shouting. Yugi shook his head, still not budging or speaking. Then, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Yugi winced, feeling the sharp kick from Raphael.

Raphael groaned, "Fine." He pulled Yugi up his hair again, handing Amelda the bag back, "If you do not wish to feed, then would you like to hear a story?" He looked over to Yami, "It is one that you have to hear. There's something you must know about your savior here. You trust him, right? Well, you should rethink that."

Yugi looked up at him, "What?"

Rahpeal nodded, "Yami isn't what he makes himself out to be."

Yami's eyes widened. He knew where this was going and this was the last way he wanted Yugi to find out. He shook his head, his pleading coming out muffled.

Raphael smirked, placing a hand on Yugi's back, "'Yami' isn't his actual name, you know?"

Yami tried pleading again, even if he knew there was no point in getting him to stop. He knew he needed Bakura's help but he had no way of letting him know.

Yami was helpless.

"Pharaoh Atem," Raphael started, "Yami is actually that infamous pharaoh that disappeared from his kingdom." He ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, making the gesture seems as gentle and as kind as possible, "They say that Pharaoh Atem was a fair king, ruling the way his father taught him to. Do you know why he left, though?"

Yugi looked at Yami, meeting his gaze, "Yami? Is… is this true?"

Yami looked down. He just nodded.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked, feeling betrayed.

"Because, little one," Raphael started, feeling Yugi's trust for the pharaoh diminish little by little, "there was a raid on his kingdom. He was turned just a few day earlier. That raid, where most of his royal court and High Priests, as well as his people perished at the fangs of a vampire and his followers." He moved his hand over Yugi's cheek, taking advantage of Yugi's weakness and sadness, "Do you wish to know who that vampire was?"

Yugi nodded, never ripping his gaze from Yami.

"Pharaoh Atem, of course." Raphael spoke. He pulled Yugi closer to him, "Atem turned on his people. He couldn't control his hunger and gave into the blood lust. Some pharaoh, huh?" He smirked, "You're your dear Yami is basically a criminal. The Council wants him dead. Of course, he was also hiding you, however, luckily for you, I've convinced The Council to drop all the charges against you."

Yugi looked at Raphael, falling for his sincerity. He looked down, not wanting to look at Yami anymore, "He's not my 'dear Yami' anymore." He whispered, feeling betrayed and hurt, like someone slapped him in the face.

Yami shouted, rolling his eyes when his shouts still came out muffled. Still, he tried, shaking his head.

"Try all you want, Pharaoh!" Raphael smirked, "He doesn't want you now." He looked down to Yugi, "I'm sorry you had to be hurt like that, little one. However, you can't trust every vampire out there. You know you can always trust me, of course,"

Yugi just nodded. He could feel guilt at trusting Raphael so easily, especially after all that he's done to him. Yugi knew he could be awful, but he trusted Yami with all his heart and in the end, he hurt him.

How did he know that Yami wouldn't hurt him again?

Yami held Yugi's gaze. He wanted so much to tell him that it wasn't him who performed the raid, that it was someone else.

Yugi shook his head, looking down, "Please Master, I do not wish to be here right now." His voice soft and weak.

Raphael hummed, gently stroking Yugi's hair in false affection, "As you wish, my pet." He leaned in, "But first," he spoke, smirking at Yami. He roughly crashed his lips on Yugi's, licking Jounouchi's dried blood from his lips.

Yugi shuddered, painful memories flooding his mind. He wanted to push Raphael away, but he knew he couldn't. He heard the muffled shouts from Yami and Jounouchi, but even they couldn't give Yugi the courage to push Raphael away.

Valon shut his eyes, looking away, not wanting to see the sight before him. He was tired of pretending, but what else could he do in a situation like this?

Raphael pulled away, licking his lips, "You're missing out, my pet. Now, shall we make our leave?" He turned, tugging on the chain, "Amelda. Valon. Watch these two."

Yami watched them leave, wanting to scream out. He wanted to run and take Yugi into his arms and tell him the truth; tell him what really happened. He looked over to Jounouchi, who looked like he was ready to burst with anger. He couldn't blame him.

Amelda walked over to Yami, a smirk on his face, "It kills you, doesn't it? Seeing Raphael take Yugi away like that?"

"How about I just kill you?" A figure spoke, landing a swift kick in Amelda's stomach. He stood, arms crossed, "No wonder you couldn't call for me, Yami."

Yami looked up, relief washing over him.

He had never been so happy to see Bakura.

Bakura pulled Yami up, removing the rope and gag, "Where's the runt?"

Yami looked down, "He knows, but, he thinks it's me. Bakura, he's gone."

"No he's not." Valon spoke, struggling to keep Amelda pinned against the ground, "And I can tell you where Raphael is taking him."

Bakura watched as Yami quickly untied the rope from Jounouchi and removed the gag, "Why should we trust you, huh!?"

"Because! Yugi doesn't know it was me who saved him!" Valon shouted back, finally pinning Amelda down, "The only way he got away from Raphael the first time was because I helped him escape."

"That was you!?" Amelda shouted, struggling to turn his head around.

Valon rolled his eyes, "Yes, now stop struggling!" Then, he noticed the rope that dangling in front of him. He looked up, "Yami?"

"Hurry and tie him up." Yami spoke, growing impatient.

Valon nodded, taking the rope from Yami, "Thank you." He pinned Amelda's hands behind him, tying his wrists together. He leaned in, "You know if you tell Raphael about this, you're dead right?"

Amelda scoffed, "You know once Master catches wind of your betrayal, he won't go easy on you?"

"It's worth it." He stood, looking at the other three, waiting for an answer. Valon sighed, "The Palace of Atlantis."

"What?" Yami asked, "I thought the Palace was destroyed?"

Valon shook his head, "It wasn't. The palace was overtaken our Master, well, their Master." He leaned in, whispering into Yami's ear, "Save Yugi. I shall be awaiting for your arrival at the palace."

Yami looked at him, holding his gaze. He nodded, "Thank you." He turned to Bakura, "We better get out of here." He turned to Jounouchi, "You better get home."

Jounouchi crossed his arms, shaking his head, "I'm going with you. Yugi's my pal, there's no way I'm leaving him alone."

"A human? Waltzing into a palace full of vampires? I don't think so." Yami spoke, "Yugi will have my head if something happens to you."

"Pharaoh," Bakura started, "he's the only one that Yugi will trust right now. Besides, I can tell this guy can hold his own. We need him."

Yami sighed, running his hand though his hair, "I don't know about this."

Jounouchi grabbed Yami's shoulders, "Look, I appreciate all that you've done for Yugi and I believe that you didn't murder your people, but now it's my turn to save Yugi. Don't worry, I'll be fine. He'll be fine."

"Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, trying to read his emotions.

"I know that deep down Yugi believes that you're innocent." Jounouchi added.

Valon nodded, "Raphael is taking advantage of Yugi's vulnerability right now. Yugi is afraid of Raphael, so believing him easily is better than facing his wraith. Deep down, Yugi knows Raphael is wrong, Yami."

Yami looked down, sighing. Finally, he looked back up to Jounouchi, "Okay." He turned to Bakura, "We need to get to Isis before the sun comes up. We'll move once the sun sets, okay?" He turned to Valon, "Thank you. For saving Yugi then and for saving Yugi now."

Valon patted Yami's shoulder, "It's the least I can do." He nodded, "Go. Yugi is waiting for you."

* * *

 **Please don't hate me omg**

 **Also, yay for Valon not being an ass!**


	8. Chapter 7

**You know, this is my first time writing anything like this.**

 **Anyway, please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Abuse. Violence. Implied sexual assault.**

* * *

Yugi knocked on the heavy doors in front of him, trying to ignore the fear that slowly made its way around him, "Master Raphael," he called, "I'm here to serve you now."

"Come in, dear Yugi."

Yugi nodded, gathering up all his courage to walk into the room. He had terrible memories of this room and he hoped that nothing bad would happen again. However, Yugi knew better. He knew that he was back in Raphael's clutches and there was no way he would let him go without a fight.

Yugi was, after all, just a pet.

Yugi walked through the doors, flinching at the loud noise they made while closing. He spotted Raphael standing out on the balcony. He made his way through the room, stopping in front of the open French doors. He bowed his head, "What is it that you wish for me to do, Master?"

Raphael didn't turn around to face Yugi, "Come closer, little one."

Yugi could hear the lust in his voice and fought the shudder that crept up his back, "As you wish." He approached Raphael, keeping his head down. He shut his eyes in fear, feeling Raphael's strong grip around his shoulders, "What is it that you need from me?"

Raphael smirked, "You seem to already know." His voice was low and intimidating. He moved his hand down Yugi's back, "I'm positive that you won't disappoint me, is that right?"

Yugi nodded, "I only live to serve you, Master."

Raphael smirked, "Of course, my pet." He led Yugi into the room, "Close the doors and the curtains. I wish to have you for the rest of the night, pet."

Yugi nodded, "As you wish." He hated this. He hated how he easily listened to him, but he had no other choice. He was back with Raphael and it seemed he was still conditioned to obey his every command. So, he turned, closing the doors, and pulling the thick, black curtains together. He turned, bowing his head once again before making his way to the large bed in the room.

Raphael held his arms out, "Come."

Yugi nodded. While Raphael didn't elaborate on his demand, Yugi knew exactly what he wanted. He kept his head down, sitting on Raphael's lap. He shuddered, feeling the vampire's hot breath on his neck.

Raphael moved his hands down Yugi's chest, "You know, little one. I'm quite angry. It seems like the Pharaoh and your human friend managed to escape. Not only that, but you disobeyed me by not feeding." He roughly nibbled at Yugi's neck, "It seems like I have to let out my frustrations and tech you to never disobey me again."

Yugi nodded, "Of course, Master." He shut his eyes, feeling the sharp pain on his neck. Yugi knew where this was going and this was something he wished he never would have endured again. He pushed away his fear, "What kind of pleasure do you need from me, Master?"

* * *

Yami opened the door to Isis's home, making his way inside, "Isis. We have a problem."

Isis looked up from her various spells, "What is it, My Pharaoh?" She stood, "What troubles you?"

Yami looked down, "Yugi, he's been taken."

Isis moved closer to him, "What?" She asked, "Who? Who took him?"

"Raphael and his partners. Yugi, he used to be abused by Raphael it seems. Yugi's so conditioned to believe that he's just his pet. We need to get him away from there."

Isis nodded, "Very well. But first," she nodded at Jounouchi, "may I ask who this is?"

Yami nodded, "This is Jounouchi, Yugi's old friend. It seems they were taken together."

Isis nodded her greeting at Jounouchi, "Pleased to meet you. Now, shouldn't you be at home? I doubt Yugi would want you facing vampires."

Jounouchi sighed, "I'm not going home. Yugi's my pal, there's no way I'm leaving him."

Isis simply smiled at him, "You remind me of someone I knew long ago, actually. My Pharaoh," she turned to Yami, "what is it you need?"

"Spells, weapons, anything and everything to save to Yugi."

Isis nodded, turning back to her worktable, "I should have a list of spells that will be effective in this. Malik is upstairs. Bakura, please take Jounouchi to him. Judging by what I've seen so far in his eyes, Malik will be able to easily understand him." She turned her head, "Besides, seeing as how Malik is very close to Yugi, those two can match each other's skills and easily get to Yugi. Please ask Ishizu to join me, as well."

Bakura nodded, showing his rare use of manners, "You got it, Isis." He nodded to the stairs, "Follow me, Jou."

Yami watched the two leave the room. He sighed, "I don't know how to thank you, Isis."

Isis shook her head, "While you may no longer be a pharaoh, you will always have the spirit and drive as one. I can see the determination in your eyes. Do not let your fears deceive you and keep fighting like you once did, Atem."

Yami smiled at her, "Thank you, Isis."

* * *

Malik sighed, "So, you knew Yugi before he was turned?" He looked over to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi nodded, "I did." He looked down, "I'd never thought we'd meet again like this, however. I have to thank you, though." He gave Malik the best smile he could muster, "It's nice knowing he's got another close friend to watch out for him."

Malik gave a small smile, looking down, "You don't consider Yami his friend?"

Jounouchi shrugged, "I think he looks better as something else."

Malik cocked an eyebrow at him, "Oh? And that is?"

"Boyfriend." Jounouchi answered simply, nodding his head.

"You see it too?" Malik asked, pointing his finger at him.

"Yugi mentioned him before and he got this look in his eye. I might not the brightest crayon in the box, but I can tell that my pal has it bad." He shook his head, a small smile on his face, "He does deserve someone who will treat him right and Yami seems like he fits that requirement."

Malik nodded, "Those two just need to say something, though." He chuckled, shaking his head, "Anyway," he moved to the corner of the room, "I hate to touch these, but you're gonna need some stakes."

"That means I'm gonna have to kill some vamps then." He chuckled, "I guess that means the stakes are high, aren't they?" Honestly, only Jounouchi could find that horrible joke funny.

Malik sighed, "Yeah, yeah, very high." He handed Jounouchi a stake, "Think you can handle it?"

Jounouchi tested the weapon out in his hand, "This is nothing. I think I got this thing under control."

"Great." He made his out of the room to another one, "Follow me."

Jounouchi nodded, placing the stake on the table before following Malik into the new room.

Malik rummaged through a large bin before pulling out two brightly colored toy guns, "Here we are."

Jounouchi titled his head, "Uh, water guns?"

Malik nodded, "Of course. You're going to need something to shot Holy Water out. Which you are pouring into them, by the way. Touching those stakes is bad enough, there's no way I'm burning my skin off."

"You know, for vampires, you guys sure do have a lot of things to kill vampires with." Jounouchi spoke, looking around the room.

Malik shrugged, "It's never a bad idea to be prepared." He sighed, "It just sucks having to use these on a rescue mission to save Yugi." He shoved his hands into his pockets, "Yugi's such a kind soul, I just hope so much that that those vamps don't crush that."

Jounouchi nodded, "I hope so too. But Yugi's strong too. I don't see him losing that kind soul anytime soon."

Malik looked down, "I hope so."

* * *

Valon sighed, walking down the halls of the palace. He looked down at the teal carpet underneath his feet, his mind full of thoughts.

Soon.

Soon he would be helping Yami save Yugi and soon he would either die at the hands of Raphael for betrayal or he would die at the hands of his Master. Either way, Valon was sure he was going to die one way or another.

Once Raphael had taken Yugi the first time, Valon had begun to see how vial his partner really was. Of course, he hadn't treated Yugi with respect either, but he made sure to never abuse the fledgling the way Raphael does. Soon, Valon had decided to gift Yugi with the opportunity to never be hurt by Raphael again. He hid his identity, snuck into the cell that Yugi was kept in and helped his escape. The two were found by Amelda soon, but Valon was just thankful that Yugi managed to get away.

Valon hoped so much that Yugi would be just as lucky this time around.

Valon kept walking with no soild destination in mind. He soon stopped, however, stopping in front of the doors that lead into Raphael's room. Valon looked down, hearing the terrified screams and cries of pain from inside. He knew that Raphael was angry and that meant that Yugi was either going to be his slave or be forced to endure another beating or even stand the two.

Valon could hear Yugi pleading for Raphael to stop his assault. He sighed, leaning against the wall, shutting his eyes. He wanted so much to barge in there and get Yugi to safety, but he knew he couldn't act until Yami made it to palace. Not only that, but he risked a higher chance of Yugi enduring worse beatings.

 _"Just endure it a bit longer, Yugi."_ Valon thought to himself, wanting night fall to come faster so Yugi could get out of here faster.

* * *

Yami held the familiar navy fabric in his hands, "I'm worried so much, Isis." He looked back, looking at Isis as she stood in the doorway, "Sometimes I wish I can just throw my old shenti and cape on and feel strong and powerful like I used to. I really wish I felt that power, right now."

Isis approached Yami, "Pharaoh, that power is still inside you. You need to embrace it again, and during a time this, you need it more than ever. Feel that power again, feel it to the point to where it reaches Yugi. I'm sure he needs it, as well."

Yami looked back down, "I hope he's not being hurt too much."

* * *

Yugi stumbled out of Raphael's room, pain shooting up all over his body. He felt a pair of arms lift him up, carrying him bridal style away from the room and down the hall. Yugi's vision was growing blurry and his hearing muffled. He could barely make out the person who carried him off. He shut his eyes, feeling the pain eat away at him.

"Soon, Yugi," Valon whispered, carrying Yugi off to his cell, "soon everything will be okay again." He hated carrying Yugi back into that cold room, but he had to choice, he had to lay low until the time came. He watched as Yugi slowly drifted into unconsciousness, feeling his body go limp in his arms, "Everything will be okay again, Yugi."

* * *

Yugi held his knees to his chest, his body trembling. He shook his head, his eyes shut tight. His entire body was in pain and he couldn't get the fresh memories out of his mind. He felt broken, ugly, and dirty. He felt used and disgusting.

He lowered his forehead to his knees, trying to fight off the sense of panic he was currently in. He hoped so much that Raphael wouldn't come walking into the cell and either beat or assault him senseless again.

Yugi didn't realize he started sobbing.

He wanted so much to look into Yami's eyes and feel safe again. However, with Raphael's words still ringing in his ears, he felt wrong for thinking those things. Yami was just like any other vampire, right? Yugi seemed to believe it.

It was all an act. Yami was nothing but a monster who couldn't control his hunger and thus, he turned on his kingdom. He betrayed his land of Ancient Egypt all because he lusted for blood.

The fine line between truth and lies started to become blurry for Yugi. His fear started to play tricks on Yugi's mind and he believed so much that Yami was a monster.

Yugi closed his eyes and stopped his sobbing. He wanted to just block out the entire world.

 _"Yugi," a deep, but soft voice spoke, "everything is okay, young fledgling."_

 _Yugi looked up, seeing Yami standing there, a gentle look on his face, "Yami?"_

 _Yami nodded, "I'm here now, Yugi." Yami knelt down in front of him, "I'm afraid I cannot stay, however."_

 _Yugi furrowed his brows, "Why? Please help me, Yami."_

 _Yami shook his head, "You belong here."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're nothing but Raphael's pet, right? Besides, why would I save you?" Yami's lips curled up into an evil smile, "I'm nothing but a monster, after all. Little Yugi," he cupped Yugi's cheek, "can't you see that my kindness was all an act?" He chuckled, "You poor little thing, you'll believe anyone who shows you an ounce of kindness."_

 _Yugi shook his head, "No. You don't mean that." Hot tears started to fall down his face._

 _"Oh, Yugi, I do." He stood, grabbing Yugi by the hair, "You can't trust full vampires, remember?" He smirked, throwing Yugi against the hard wall, "I'm just a monster. I never cared about you."_

"He never cared about you!" Raphael's voice snapped Yugi back to reality, "Stop thinking that he'll save you!"

Yugi winced, feeling pain shoot up his back, "Master," he cried out, "I wasn't! I swear!" He shut his eyes, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. Yugi was holding onto that small part of him that hoped Yami would save him and Raphael saw right through it. So now, because of that small hope, he was force to take another beating.

Yugi's ears was met with the sound of a familiar cracking. Weakly, he lifted his head, eyes widening at the sight of the whip in Raphael's hand.

* * *

Nightfall couldn't have come faster for Yami. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing away his nerves. He had to be strong again. He had to be powerful again.

He had to be Pharaoh Atem again.

With the Palace being somewhere far off in the ocean, the group had made it to the pier, with Isis and Ishizu staying at home to get things ready for Yugi, no doubt in their minds that he would need major medical help. Yami looked out, the strong smell of saltwater invading his senses. Yami could feel his nerves try and bubble up again, but he ignored them. It was now or never and he knew there was no point in just holding things off.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, "Ready, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, looking at Yami.

Yami nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Bakura smirked, "Good. It's been awhile since I've knocked some sense into someone and Raphael and his goons seem like the perfect place to start. They don't mess with the runt and get away with it, right?"

Yami nodded again, "Right."

* * *

Valon paced back and forth in the foyer of palace, waiting for Yami to burst in at any moment.

"Are you ready to be taken down?" Amelda asked, walking down the stairs, "You know this is pointless, right? The fledgling and the Pharaoh are supposed to be punished for their crimes."

"What crimes? They did nothing wrong and you know that, Amelda." Valon spoke, stopping in front of him.

Amelda shrugged, "If you say so. Master does expect them to be sent to The Council, however. Well, I doubt that Raphael will let Yugi go so easily. You know he won't go easy on you."

"I know." Valon crossed his arms over his chest, "And I won't go easy on him."

"You won't stand a chance. Once Raphael finds out, you're dead."

"I know. However, I plan on giving him a fighting chance."

Amelda scoffed, "If you say so." He turned, "See you in Hell." He walked off, leaving Valon alone once again.

Valon looked back to the front doors of the palace, "Please hurry, Yami."

* * *

The boat ride to the Palace seemed to drag on and on, which only helped to fuel Yami's growing nerves. He tried so much to push them away, but as the got closer, the nerves were able to sneak their way around Yami.

Valon met the group just outside the doors of the palace, equally sharing Yami's nerves. He looked at the former pharaoh, "There's no doubt that Amelda has already alerted Raphael. We'll need a distraction while someone goes to look for Yugi."

Jounouchi stepped forward, "Yugi's my pal, so I'll be the one to find him."

"I'm going too." Malik spoke, moving to stand next to Jounouchi. "There is no doubt in my mind that Yugi is very fragile right now, it would be best if we went." He looked at Yami from over his shoulder, "Seeing you would set him off. I'm sure you know that."

Yami nodded, "I know. I have no problem in sending you two to find him. Seeing you there should help him relax, as well."

Valon nodded, "He needs that, especially."

"Raphael's been a dick, I'm guessing?" Bakura asked.

Valon looked down, "Yugi's been suffering since he's been back in Raphael's grip. He's in so much pain right now. Raphael is angry and this time, he didn't dare to hold back on him." He looked back up, "You two have to be gentle with him." He nodded at Jounouchi and Malik, "Do not frighten him."

Malik nodded, "You have our word."

"Good." He looked at Bakura and Yami, "You two are with me." He turned back to Jounouchi and Malik, "There is a secret passage way that leads to the cell where Yugi is being held. Of course, I'm sure Raphael has sent guards down there to watch the place, so be very careful." He warned, "Don't you two die on us and don't let Jounouchi get turned or sucked dry, Malik."

Jounouchi scoffed, crossing his arms, "You got nothing to worry about. I'm getting straight to Yugi with nothing stopping or slowing me down. I'm not letting my friend down."

"Such confidence." Valon noted, "Make sure you keep your word. Now come on, we need to get moving." He nodded to a small bush on the side of the palace, "The secret passage is there. It leads to an underground tunnel that will lead you to the cell."

Yami nodded before turning to Jounouchi and Malik, "You two better bring him back."

"We will." Jounouchi and Malik promised on unison.

* * *

Raphael stood in the foyer, his followers behind him.

Amelda stood next to him, waiting to pounce, "Valon's betrayal will end, right?"

Raphael nodded, "By death of course. We must stop them here before they find my pet. I'm not letting him go so easily."

"And we're not letting you get away with this so easily." Yami spoke, stepping into the palace.

Raphael smirked, "You're finally here, Yami." He approached the group, "With help from the traitor, it seems." He stood in front of Valon, "You've got a death wish, don't you?"

Valon didn't look away; he held Raphael's gaze, "Maybe. It seems like you do, as well. That Master of yours won't be too happy once he finds out you've been hiding Yugi."

"He'll get over it."

"He won't and you know it."

Raphael scoffed, "You think I'm afraid of him? Please. Yugi's my pet. I'm not letting him go."

"Yugi belongs to no one." Yami spoke up, moving closer to Raphael.

Raphael scoffed, "He certainly doesn't belong to you anymore."

Yami felt his anger boil up. He clenched his fists, "Yugi never belonged to me. I'm nothing like you, Raphael."

"Oh?" He walked around Yami, "You used to be a pharaoh. You should know what it's like having a pet."

Yami stood his ground, "Do not assume things about me."

Raphael stopped in front of him, "If you say so. But you know, you're missing out. He was so easy to break." He smirked, knowing he was getting under Yami's skin, "You should hear those beautiful moans from him. He knows exactly how to please someone, as well."

Yami was seething, "Shut up."

"He's so submissive, you know? He'll do anything to please his master."

"Shut up." Yami repeated, speaking a bit louder.

Raphael had Yami right where he wanted, "That little slut just tastes so sweet, too."

"Shut up!" Yami shouted, throwing the first blow.

There was no way he was going to let Raphael get away with this.

Yami vowed to himself that that night he would save Yugi no matter what.

* * *

 **Man, Jounouchi is risking his humanity by saving Yugi. Best friend of the year, everyone.**


	9. Chapter 8

**New chapter here we go!**

 **Also, heads up! I start fall semester really soon so updates might be slow!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Blood mentions and violence.**

* * *

Jounouchi and Malik made their way through the tunnel, grateful that they had yet to encounter some vampire trying to stop them. Jounouchi gripped at the stake that was held in the holster at his waist, ready to protect himself at any moment. Malik followed closely behind, looking over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure that they weren't being followed.

They continued on like this for a few more minutes until Malik stopped, gripping Jounouchi's elbow. He brought his index finger to his lips, silently asking him to not make a sound. Malik listened for a while, his heightened hearing picking up the sound of footsteps a few feet ahead of them. He pointed down to the water gun that was in Jounouchi's holster before pointing in the direction they were headed. Jounouchi nodded, aiming the gun in front of him before heading off again.

Malik braced himself, staying alert but also going through his mind, ready to pull a spell if he needed it.

* * *

Yami was pinned to a wall, struggling to break free from Raphael's tight grip. He gritted his teeth, mustering all the strength he could. Seriously? Just how big was this guy? Yami figured that his heavy build just wasn't for show.

"What's a matter, Pharaoh?" Raphael smirked, "Can't break free?"

Yami wanted to tear his gaze away, but he knew he couldn't. He had to show Raphael that he was serious and could stand his ground. Through gritted teeth, he chanted, quickly using a spell, "Great Gods, I beg of thee." He ignored Raphael's scoff and eye roll, vowing to himself to learn how to use spells just on the spot. Ignoring the shooting pain from Raphael's grip, he continued, "Lend me your almighty power and gift me with your strength. Make light out of air and punish those who stand in your way. Mind Arrow!"

Just then, a golden light shot at Raphael, knocking him from Yami. Pained grunting met Yami's ears as bright lights in the shape of arrows launched at Raphael. Yami quickly regained his footing and approached Raphael. With a wave of his hand, the arrows stopped and disappeared in thin air.

He glared down at the vampire, "You were saying?"

Raphael growled in anger, tackling Yami and pinning him down on the floor, "Don't get too cocky, Yami."

* * *

Amelda landed a punch against Valon's jaw, sending the vampire to the cold floor, "Traitor!"

Valon spat out some blood before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Raphael is a sick asshole and you know it, Amelda!"

Something unreadable flashed in Amelda's eyes before he grabbed Valon by the neck and pushed him against the wall, "It doesn't matter what you say! Raphael may have gone against Master but you did as well!" He tightened his grip around Valon's neck, "You think The Council will accept you now?" He scoffed, "Please. As long as _he_ is there, The Council is as good as dead."

Valon gritted his teeth, "The Council has become corrupted, most of the members against their will. I can assure you that his judgment will come, Amelda." He brought his hand to Amelda's wrist, wrapping his fingers around the cold skin.

"And yours will be now!" Amelda threatened. He drew his fist back, ready to lash out at his former teammate. However, a strong kick knocked him to the side, causing him to release his hold on Valon.

Valon landed swiftly on his feet. He looked over to his savior, "Thanks."

Bakura shrugged, "Don't mention it."

* * *

Yami channeled all his lower body strength, kicking Raphael off him, sending the vampire tumbling to the floor. Yami quickly got to his feet, pushing his foot against Raphael's chest. He looked down at him, "You made a terrible mistake. Yugi is not your pet and never will be. And I, Pharaoh Atem will make sure of that!"

Yami could hear the faint reminder in his mind. He knew full well that he no longer ruled over Egypt and his status as Pharaoh died along with his humanity, but at this moment, he felt as strong and as power as he once did. Raphael was just any other criminal in ancient Egypt who was forced to face the wrath of Pharaoh Atem.

* * *

Jounouchi looked back to Malik, nodding before sneaking up to Raphael's follower, aiming the gun. He felt a bit silly, aiming the colorful plaything at a blood-sucking creature, but whatever to save Yugi, he figured. He smirked, letting the Holy Water break free, burning the skin of the vampire, catching him off guard. Malik sent a swift kick to the other vampire that approached the two.

Soon, the two were surrounded by a large group of Raphael's goons. If there were this many vampires down here, then they figured they were getting closer to finding Yugi. The two stood, their backs touching. The two sent each other playful smirks and nodded, springing into action.

Jounouchi connected his fist to a vampire's jaw, letting the adrenaline surge through his veins. He felt his old self resurface, feeling the enjoyment of a fight. After he became friends with Yugi, he quit his old ways. But now, he felt at home, however, this time, he was fighting to save his best friend and he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

Malik smirked, sending a vampire flying to the wall with a sharp kick. The weight of the stake in his own holster felt heavy, while the goal of saving Yugi in his mind became much more important. Having the weapon on him was enough to make him nervous for his own life, but he knew that wouldn't hesitate in using it if he was forced to. The smell of burning skin stung his nose and Malik hoped that Jounouchi wouldn't miss his target and end up burning him with the Holy Water.

Then, he felt it. He felt the sharp, stinging pain in his shoulder.

* * *

Bakura growled, pinning the opposing vampire against the floor. The weight of the stake felt heavy on his back, begging to be used. He knew that Yami was rather nervous about killing Raphael and his goons unless absolutely necessary, but Bakura was just itching to use it.

The vampire smirked back up at him, "Can't kill me, can you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Shut it!"

The vampire kicked Bakura off him, throwing him on his stomach. The vampire slammed his foot on Bakura's back, the sound of his pained grunt was music to his ears, "Not so tough, are we now?" He leaned in, taking the stake from its place, "This poor thing is begging to be used."

Bakura couldn't deny the fear that wrapped its ugly claws around him. He shut his eyes, gathering all the strength he could to get away from the vampire. He managed to push himself up, only to be pushed onto the floor again, "Fuck." He cursed, rolling his eyes.

The vampire smirked, raising his arm back, ready to bring the stake down, wanting to just ram it straight into Bakura's heart.

* * *

Malik hissed in pain, falling to his knees. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that radiated in his shoulder. He could feel his blood fall and dampen the fabric of his shirt. He turned his head, relief washing over him when he noticed the stake didn't pierce down enough to heart. That did nothing to lessen the pain, however.

"Malik!" Jounouchi shouted, staking the vampire attacking him in the heart in one swift motion. He rushed to Malik's side, kneeling down next to him.

Malik brought his hand up to the wound, as if the motion would make the pain any better, "Leave me here. Go get Yugi and meet up with the others."

Jounouchi shook his head, "Like Hell I am."

Malik glared at him through his platinum bangs, "No, Jounouchi. Yugi is waiting to be saved, do not make him suffer any longer. Besides, you can't pull this thing out. If you do, I'll only bleed out and while I'm still a vampire, I won't be much help other than leaving a trail of blood behind."

"You'll bleed out," Jounouchi looked down, "meaning you still have a chance of dying."

Malik shrugged, as if this piece of information was no big deal, "I would have died on the spot if this thing pierced my heart, anyway. Then again, who wouldn't?" He laughed, though he didn't find any humor in his words.

"Your sister will have my head if you don't make it." Jounouchi spoke. He was quiet for a while, going over his options. Finally, he sighed, "Fine." He stood, "But I'm coming back for you."

Malik just nodded, watching Jounouchi finish off the last vampire before quickly making his way down the tunnel again.

* * *

"Bakura!" Valon shouted in alarm, kicking the vampire to the ground, causing him to release the stake. Valon leaned down, helping Bakura to his feet, "You okay?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Just peachy." He looked over to Yami, "Hey! Pharaoh! Mind if we kill these guys now!?" He shouted, growing annoyed. He crossed his arms, "It's not like Jounouchi and Malik aren't doing it."

Yami rolled his eyes, dodging Raphael's assault, "Fine." Yami didn't know why he didn't want them to kill their attackers. He figured it was his strong sense of justice yelling at him not to, but then again, he couldn't help but think back to his various punishments he ordered as Pharaoh. What made that any different than now?

Bakura smirked, "Finally." He picked up the stake from the floor, cornering the vampire, "Hello." He smirked, "Meet my big piece of wood."

Valon couldn't help but face palm, while Yami just groaned.

* * *

Jounouchi quietly made his way into a large room, eyes darting around. He spotted two vampires standing guard. He wasted no time in moving further into the room. In a fast movement, he staked the two vampires, not wanting to waste any more time in saving Yugi.

Jounouchi let out a breath, dropping the stake to the floor. He approached the cell, finding Yugi's unconscious form on the ground. His heart broke at seeing his friend in such a state. Yugi looked so broken and fragile. Jounouchi could make out the various cuts and gashes around Yugi's body. He shook his head, getting the sight out of his mind. Right now, he had to focus on getting his friend out of there. His eyes scanned the walls, finding a single key hanging from a hook. He quickly made his way to key, removing it from its spot.

He made his way to the front of the cell, his feet feeling like led during the short walk over. With a deep breath, he unlocked the cell, pulling the door open. He moved into the cell, kneeling down in front of his friend.

Jounouchi gently shook him, "Yugi." He whispered, not wanting to startle him if he woke up. He tried a few more times when Yugi didn't stir.

Finally, Yugi moved his head, moaning in pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Violet orbs met the familiar brown ones that looked down at him, "Jounouchi?" He whispered, his voice cracking. Slowly, he brought his hand out, weakly clutching Jounouchi's forearm, hoping that this wasn't just a dream. Relief washed over him when he felt his friend's warm skin against his own cold, hand, "It's really you."

Jounouchi nodded at him, "It's really me, buddy. You're okay now."

* * *

Yami growled, wanting to chase after Raphael. However, he stopped, feeling the tight grip of Bakura's hand around his elbow, "Pharaoh, he'll get his judgment soon, let him run like the coward he is."

"He's right. Right now, we need to get to the others." Valon spoke up, walking next to Bakura, "We need to get to Yugi."

Yami didn't say anything for a while before he nodded, "Lead the way, Valon."

* * *

Valon led the two down the hall that led to Yugi's cell. Slowly, he opened the door, poking his head in. He sighed in relief when he saw Jounouchi gingerly holding Yugi in his arms. He looked back to the two, "Jou found him." He turned to Yami, "Be very careful. There's a high chance of Yugi being afraid of you."

Yami nodded, "I understand. I just hope I'll be able to explain to him what really happened soon enough."

Bakura patted Yami on the shoulder, "Yugi still cares about you and I know deep down he believes you."

Yami nodded at him, "I hope so."

Valon gave him a small smile before quietly making his way inside, "Jounouchi?" He called out.

Jounouchi looked back, seeing the three standing there, safe and sound. He nodded at them before looking back down to Yugi, "Hey pal," he spoke, his voice soft to not frighten his friend, "some more people are here to get you home, okay? However, please, don't be scared of two of them."

"Scared?" Yugi asked, his voice still soft and weak.

From his spot in the room, Yami shut his eyes in sadness. He hated how Yugi sounded and just by the sound of his voice, he could easily tell how hurt Yugi was.

Jounouchi nodded, "Its Yami and Valon."

Yugi's eyes widened in fear. He shook his head, wanting to back away into the corner, but his weak body wouldn't move, "No."

Jounouchi stroked Yugi's hair, trying to calm his friend, "Its okay, Yugi. Valon helped us and Yami really wants to see you." He shook his head, "He did nothing wrong."

Yugi looked up at his friend for a while before nodding, "Okay."

Jounouchi nodded at him, giving him a supportive smile. He turned, nodding at them. Then it hit him. His eyes went wide, "Malik. Someone go save Malik."

Bakura looked at him, concern setting in the pit of his stomach, "What?"

"He's still in the tunnel. Some vamp staked him in the shoulder. I didn't want to leave him, but he forced me to come save Yugi." Jounouchi looked down to Yugi when he felt his fingers tighten some around his arm. He could see the worried look in his friends eyes, "He's okay, Yugi. You know Malik the best, do you really think he'll go down so easily?"

Yugi shook his head, trying to ignore the pain the motion caused him, "No. He won't."

Bakura nodded, "I'll get the dumbass, figures he'll put himself at risk. That idiot."

Yugi couldn't help but smile at Bakura's words. He couldn't deny the happiness that washed over him; he missed his friends' voices and Bakura's smart-aleck remarks made him feel at home.

Yami took in a deep breath, slowly approaching the two friends in the cell. His eyes met Yugi's, his heart breaking at seeing the slight fear in them.

Yugi gripped at Jounouchi's arm the best he could, his fear bubbling up again.

Jounouchi looked down at him, stroking his friend's hair in an attempt to calm his fears, "Its okay, Yugi. Yami's not going to hurt you."

Yugi looked back up to Yami, trying push away his fears, "Yami?" He whimpered out, hot tears stinging his eyes.

Yami slowly knelt down, "Its okay now, Yugi." He wanted to reach out his hand and stroke Yugi's cheek, but he knew he couldn't. Yugi was still very afraid and he knew it would take a while before Yugi could be close to Yami and not be afraid like he used to be.

Yugi wanted throw himself into Yami's arms, but his fear grew and grew. He wanted to believe Yami's words and deep down, he knew he did, but that still did nothing to calm his nerves. He sat up the best he could in Jounouchi's arms, wanting to get a better look at Yami and search for the kindness in those crimson eyes that he grew to love and cling to. However, Yugi winced, feeling the sharp pain in his back. He whimpered, collapsing back into Jounouchi's arms.

"Take it easy, Yug."

Yami shut his eyes and looked away. He hated this. He hated seeing Yugi in pain and full of fear. However, most of all, he hated Raphael. He hated him for everything he's done to Yugi and he wanted nothing more to take him down.

A silence fell over the room. The only sound filling the room was Yugi's pained whimpers. However, the silence was soon cut when Bakura came walking in, carrying Malik on his back, "I have returned with the idiot."

Malik rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Yami sighed, looking back to Bakura and Malik, "We better get out of here and back home. Isis and Ishizu are waiting for us." Yami looked down to Yugi again, his heart breaking again at the sight of his pained expression, "You'll be okay, young fledgling." He whispered, relief washing over him when Yugi looked at him, a small smile on his face.

Yugi could feel his fear disappear some, Yami's nickname for him making him feel at ease, "Yami." He whimpered out, "You didn't do it, right? The raid?"

"I didn't, Yugi." Yami told him, still wanting to reach out to him, but he couldn't risk it. He just hoped that his sincerity reached Yugi.

Yugi just nodded, closing his eyes in pain again. He replayed Yami's words in mind, trying his best to fully believe him. He was feeling a bit relived that Yami had risked his life to save him again, but he couldn't get Raphael's harsh words out of his mind, either.

Yugi could feel his body leave the floor, Jounouchi's strong arms carrying him out of the cold cell. He could feel darkness take over him again, the pain starting to become too much to handle again.

On the entire boat ride home, Yugi's dreams were full of Yami's kind words and welcoming smile. He just hoped that he would be able to fully believe in Yami again. After all, Yugi would miss Malik teasing him about his crush.

* * *

 **Did you guys like that wood joke? I'm sorry, I'm not funny omg**


	10. Chapter 9

**We've got a new chapter~**

 **You know, I've had some trouble with this, but I'm pleased with out this came out. Hope you all enjoy~**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Abuse mention.**

* * *

Malik groaned in slight pain, rolling his eyes as his sister tented to his wound, "Are you done yet?" He asked, his impatience growing.

Ishizu clicked her tongue, "If you had been more careful or even let Jounouchi help you, you wouldn't be in this mess." She scolded her younger brother as if he was a kid again and was caught staying up late or generally making a mess, "I swear Malik, I have no idea what to do with you most of the time."

Malik chuckled, "No one does, sister."

Ishizu huffed, "Just be happy that Rishid isn't around to see this."

Malik looked at her, a sense of longing washing over him, "Have you heard from him, lately?"

Ishizu finished placing the bandages over Malik's wound, "Not yet. He is rather busy, however. I imagine that he hardly has time to send us any letters or such."

Malik looked down to his lap, his mood dropping some at his sister's words, "I suppose so."

Ishizu sighed, "I know you miss him, Malik. I miss him too, but you know he's become extremely busy since he was taken under his wing."

Malik didn't need Ishizu to tell him who she was talking about. The Ishtar siblings had split up after Rishid became an apprentice for a close friend of Isis's and they've hardly seen their older brother since. Since he was child, Malik had grown attached to Rishid, looking to him for guidance, which Rishid happily gave to the younger Ishtar brother.

"You know he's doing important work and we can only hope for his safe return." Ishizu spoke again, moving over to the table, placing the first aid kit on top. She turned back to her brother, "He'll protect him, Malik."

Malik nodded, "I know, sister."

The young Ishtar didn't say anything more.

* * *

Yami sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He looked at the door before him, hoping that just behind it, Yugi was okay. Isis had requested him not to see Yugi until she was sure he wouldn't slip into a state of unconsciousness again. Since returning, it seemed like Yugi was in a haze, the pain starting to become too much for him to bare. Yugi also hadn't properly fed in days and that was only fuel to the fire.

Yami shut his eyes, trying to block out the fresh memories in his mind.

 _"Yugi," Yami softly spoke, "can you hear me? Isis and Ishizu are going to help you get better now, okay?"_

 _Yugi moved his head to side, burying his face into Jounouchi's chest while his face contoured in pain. A soft moan of pain escaped his lips and he gave the best nod he could. He could barely make out the nagging in the back of his mind again, telling him to shy away from Yami, but he was in too much pain to make heads or tails of anything. It didn't help that his hunger was growing, as well._

 _Yami watched helplessly as Jounouchi gently laid Yugi on the bed Isis had set up for him. Yami looked down to Yugi, his heart swelling with a deep concern and a sense of fear. His eyes looked down to Yugi's own as they slowly opened, glazed over in a daze. Yami swallowed the lump in his throat and held back his tears, "You'll be okay again soon, Yugi." He kept his voice soft and low, not wanting to startle Yugi._

 _Yugi slowly nodded, feeling the darkness pull him back into its clutches, "Everything hurts, Yami." He whimpered, his voice cracking._

 _"I know, Yugi. Isis and Ishizu will make the pain stop. You'll be okay, young fledgling."_

 _Yugi nodded, wincing as the pain became too much to bare once again. He groaned in pain, moving his head to the side. He shut his eyes, letting darkness take over him again._

Yami groaned, wanting to escape from his nerves and find Yugi, happy and unafraid of him. He paced back and forth in the hall, running frustrated hands through his hair. He stopped, leaning against the wall across the door. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He wanted to see Yugi and hold him in his arms, and tell him that everything would be okay. However, he knew that as soon as the haze would leave Yugi, his fear would settle back in and Yami would be stuck, trying to regain Yugi's trust.

Slowly, he slid his back down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest. He scoffed, feeling low and shameful. Oh, what would his people say if they saw their Pharaoh in such a state? He could imagine Seto shouting at him, trying to knock some sense into him. He could hear Mahado's worried words, trying his best to pull his childhood friend out of his depression. He smiled, as if he could hear Mana's words of encouragement.

* * *

"So," Bakura started, walking up to Valon, shoving his hands in his pockets, "just gonna leave like that?"

Valon shrugged, looking up to moon, "I don't think my presence will be much help. The Pharaoh needs to work on his relationship with Little Yugi," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll only make things worse for him. Little Yugi needs to heal."

Bakura nodded, "You got a point. But, you're also leaving because of that Master of yours, huh?"

Valon snorted, "Former Master and yes. I knew by helping you guys that He'll be angry with me. If He finds me here, you all will be in deep shit." He looked over to Bakura, "Let me help out again. If I'm found, let me take the beating."

Bakura just nodded. The two stayed quiet for a few seconds, just looking up at the moon. Finally, Bakura sighed, patting Valon on the back, "Take care of yourself."

Valon scoffed, "I promise nothing."

* * *

Slowly, Yami lifted his head up, watching as Isis left the room in front of him.

"Oh, Pharaoh," she said, her heart falling at seeing Yami so depressed, "please stand. Yugi wouldn't want you to be like this."

Yami sighed, "Yugi doesn't even want me near him."

Isis shook her head, "You know that's not his fault." She looked down at the former pharaoh, "Please stand. We need to talk."

Yami looked at her for a few seconds before nodding his head. He got to his feet, "What do you want to talk about?"

Isis turned, walking down the hall, "Follow me."

* * *

Jounouchi sighed, leaning against a wall of Malik's room, "I can only imagine how Yami is feeling right now."

Malik picked at a loose thread of the makeshift sling Ishizu made him wear against his will, "Not very well, I imagine. It's one thing to see Yugi in so much pain, but it's another to see him in pain and try to earn his trust back, as well."

Jounouchi looked over to him, "Was he planning on to telling him?"

Malik nodded, "Of course. Yami wanted to tell Yugi, he just didn't know how to go about it. Yami had earned Yugi's trust, so he was afraid of losing it. Which is what happened, but he wants so much to earn it back."

"I know Yug. He may be afraid, but he'll give Yami a second chance."

"Yugi has such a kind soul. Unless someone does him a horrible wrong, he'll forgive them. That bastard forced him into a world that he's afraid of and Yami ended up being his savior, there's no way they're going down this easily."

Jounouchi shifted his weight, "It won't be easy, but those two can get through it. I mean, Yami risked his life for him."

Malik sighed, "He still is."

Jounouchi shot him a questioning glance, "What do you mean, 'still'?"

"Hiding a fledgling is a crime in the eyes of The Council. If they get caught, it won't be good. Yugi will probably be forced to feed, and as for Yami," he looked down, "he'll be executed."

"What?"

"The Council thinks Yami was the one who performed the raid on his people. If some sort of proof doesn't pop up, then he's dead. For real this time."

Jounouchi stood straight up, anger growing. How could the universe be so cruel? Yugi was turned, forced to leave his old life, was abused, and once he felt safe again, he was forced to be abused again. Jounouchi hated this. His friend was finally safe and now, he might lose the one person who showed him so much kindness, "They can't do that!"

"Unless something changes, then they can. Yami has been in hiding since Ancient Egypt, The Council sees him as nothing but a criminal. I don't want this either, Jou. Yugi and Yami freaking have feelings for each other and a bond that managed to grow so much in only three months." Malik looked back up to Jounouchi, "The world can be that cruel, but if anyone can get out of this mess, it's them."

* * *

"How's Yugi?" Yami asked as soon as Isis led him back downstairs and away from everyone else.

Isis walked over to the table in the room, eyes scanning the various vials and potion bottles sitting on top, "He's finally awake and alert. Ishizu is with him, so he's not alone." She picked up a bottle, looking at the label, "I just need to find that healing potion I've been working on especially for him."

"Well that's good, right?" Yami asked, waking closer to her.

"Yes, he'll be fine, My Pharaoh. He will be very weak for a few days, but as long as either Ishizu or I keep tending to his wounds, both magically and physically and as long as he keeps feeding regularly, he'll be back on his feet in no time." She picked up another bottle, "It's times like this when his vampire status comes in handy."

"It's just the mental scarring that's the bigger problem." Yami remarked, looking down.

Isis's eyes lit up, finally finding the potion she needed, "Yes Pharaoh that is the bigger problem." She turned to him, "You know, each time he regained consciousness, he asked for you."

Yami looked up at her, "Really?"

She nodded, walking out of the room, Yami quickly on her heels, "Yes. However, now that he's alert, you have to be gentle with him. I'd also imagine that he won't be able to handle being alone for quite some time now."

Yami followed her up the stairs and back in front of the room Yugi was currently in, "I just hate that this happened."

"It is unfortunate, Atem. However, you will have to be there for him. Just be sure to take your time with him." She gave him a small smile, "Now, you may see him once I give him the potion. It should help immensely with his recovery."

Yami nodded at her, "Thank you, Isis."

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Pharaoh."

Yami scoffed looking down, "I'm no Pharaoh."

"True, but while saving Yugi, you felt like your old self, yes?" Isis asked, easily reading him.

Yami rubbed the back of his neck, "You can say that."

"You will always be 'Pharaoh' to me, Atem. I'm sure you still see me as a High Priestess at times, don't you?"

"You've done so much for me in life and now as an undead, blood-sucking creature of the night, you continue to do so much." He answered, a small chuckle leaving his mouth, "It's hard to not see you as one, Isis." He gave her a small smile.

Isis nodded at him, "Same as well, Atem." She turned towards the door, "I will let you know when you can see him."

* * *

Yugi kept his eyes closed, feeling the pain slowly subside. He heard the door open with someone walking in and sitting in the chair next to the bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking to the side, "Y-Yami?" Yugi asked, trying to keep his fear at bay. He kept telling himself that Yami wouldn't hurt him.

"Hello, Yugi." Yami spoke, his voice soft, "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better. I'm still in pain, but it's gotten better." Yugi bit the inside of his cheek, trying to push away his fear. Yugi looked back to Yami, trying to find anything in his eyes to say that he was going to hurt him but came up with nothing. He looked at Yami's crimson eyes, the same eyes taking him back to that night in the alleyway. He smiled at the memory, "You always seem to look at me with the same, welcoming gaze."

Yami looked down, "I never met to hurt you."

Yugi shook his head, "You didn't hurt me. Raphael did." He shut his eyes, traumatizing memories started to flood his mind, "He said you didn't care about me."

"Of course I care, Yugi."

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" Yugi asked, his voice cracking as tears started to form, "Why did you keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how. I didn't want to break your trust."

Yugi sniffled, "In away Yami, you did. You broke my trust by not telling me earlier." No, Yugi realized now that he wasn't afraid of Yami and the raid, he was afraid of Yami hurting him again. He had kept an important secret from him and in the end, he was forced to find out the hard way, "How do I know you won't lie to me again?"

Yami looked back up to Yugi, "I have no other secrets to keep from you. I do wish of telling you what really happened, but I understand if you do not wish to hear it."

Yugi shook his head, the fear starting to comeback in full force. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk being hurt again. Yami had kept something so important from him, how could he trust him now? Yugi didn't have the answer, "No. I don't want to hear it."

Yami could hear how defensive Yugi's voice was; he could practically see the walls go up. Yugi was trying to block himself away, not wanting to get hurt again. Yami couldn't blame him. Yugi was just in Raphael's clutches again. He was fed lies and forced to take the abuse and pleasure that snake with no refusal; no wonder Yugi was trying to protect himself from getting hurt again.

"Were you just planning on keeping it from me until you got caught or something?" Yugi asked, his voice shaking as the tears fell faster now, "Did you just want me to deal with you being killed by The Council?" Yugi gripped at the bedsheets, keeping his head down and eyes shut.

"Of course not, Yugi." Yami spoke, his voice pleading, "I wanted to tell you." He repeated, hoping that Yugi would believe him. He wanted so much for Yugi to believe him and trust him just like old times, "Please believe me, Yugi." He tried again, slowly reaching out his hand.

Yugi flinched, pulling away before Yami made contact, "Pl-please. Don't touch me."

No.

Yugi couldn't. He couldn't allow himself to trust Yami again. He was foolish. Yami had kept a secret from him and broke their trust. On one hand, Yugi felt like this was stupid. He knew that deep down Yami had cared deeply for him and his feelings for the vampire were just as strong as ever. However, that did nothing to ease his fear. Yugi was forced to find out the hard way and listen to Raphael's words, telling him that Yami didn't care about him. Yugi felt like they were alike, both vampires hurting Yugi to no end.

But, Yami wasn't like Raphael, right?

Yami looked down to his lap, "Of course." He stood, his heart feeling heavy and hurt washing over him, "I'm sorry, Yugi." He gave him a small, comforting smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Jounouchi sighed, looking out the classroom's window. It was only a few days since saving Yugi and his concern for his friend was still quite strong. Sure, he knew that Yugi was in good hands and he was perfectly fine, but he just couldn't help but worry. Malik's words about The Council still rang in his ears at times, and Yugi's kidnapping only made his concern rise. However, he was relieved to know that Yugi was quite safe for now.

"Jounouchi!" Honda's voice pulled Jounouchi out his thoughts, "You in there, man?"

Jounouchi blinked a few times before nodding, "Sorry about that. Just have some things on my mind."

Anzu tilted her head, looking at her friend, "About?"

Jounouchi shook his head, "It's nothing, guys." He gave them the best carefree smile he could muster.

"It's about Yugi, isn't it?" Anzu asked, not falling for Jounouchi's front.

"Have you seen him, lately?" Honda asked.

Jounouchi sighed, looking down. He didn't know what to say. They still didn't know about Yugi being a fledgling and about his new life. How could he tell them? How could he tell them about Yugi's recent kidnapping? Jounouchi decided to play it cool for now. He stretched, "He's my pal, of course I'm worried about him. Besides, wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

"Malik?" Yugi asked, poking his head into his friend's room, "Can we talk?"

Malik looked up from the potion recipe he was working on, "Of course."

Yugi gave him a grateful smile, walking inside the room and closing the door behind him, "Thank you."

Malik shook his head, waving his hand in front of him, "Think nothing of it, Yugi. Are you feeling okay?"

Yugi nodded, "I'm standing, aren't I?"

Malik rolled his eyes, "That you are. What's up?" He asked, turning in his seat.

Yugi sighed, sitting on Malik's bed. He looked down to the sheets, running his finger over the soft fabric, "It's funny. Full vampires hardly need to sleep. A bed seems a bit silly to have."

Malik shot him a look, "Yugi, you're stalling."

Yugi ducked his head in embarrassment, "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Malik asked again.

Yugi didn't say anything for a while. He sighed, "Is it silly? Is it silly for me to be afraid of Yami?"

Malik shook his head, "Of course not, Yugi. Raphael hurt you a lot by telling you what happened. Not only that, but he lied to you. You know that Yami would never have done what Raphael said."

"I know, but Yami still kept his past from me. I'm not afraid of him and the raid, I'm afraid of him lying to me again."

"Understandable." Malik answered, nodding his head, "Yugi, you need to take your time with this. Raphael did things to you and forced you into performing things you did not want to do. He told you lies about Yami and forced you to believe them. He traumatized you, Yugi. It's okay that you're afraid." He moved his chair closer to Yugi, "I know you want to trust Yami again and he wants to help you through this." He patted his friend's knee, "Just please, take your time. You're healing."

Yugi nodded, taking in Malik's words, "I'll try."

Malik gave his friend a smile, "Good. Besides," he shrugged, "I need to tease you again about that crush on Yami."

Yugi's eyes went wide. Despite his fears, he knew his feelings for Yami were still there. He looked away, a blush making its way on his face, "Shut up."

Malik laughed, "What? I'm just saying, Yugi!"

Yugi playfully poke Malik's still sore shoulder, smirking when Malik let out a small yelp, "Ha."

Maybe.

Just maybe, Yugi would get through this and learn to trust Yami again.

* * *

 **Check out that Rishid mention, tho.**


	11. Chapter 10

**So! Some important things happen in this chapter~**

 **Also, Malik and Jounouchi are friends of the year, okay?**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Small blood mention. Abuse mention.**

* * *

Yami didn't realize how quiet his apartment was without Yugi around until he wasn't there. Ever since the young fledgling had started living with him, the apartment was always so full of life. He missed the late nights when they would sit in the living room and talk about anything and everything under the sky. He missed the teasing between Yugi and Malik and how they would chase each other around, shouting lighthearted curses when the teasing became slightly annoying. He missed Yugi's light snoring when he would fall asleep in his arms. He missed Yugi's laughter when he would pull Yami's thick hair into a ponytail, saying that it looked good on him.

He missed Yugi's smile and voice. He missed Yugi's warm embraces and the weight of his head on his shoulder. He missed Yugi and all his little quirks and his optimistic outlook on certain topics.

Yami missed Yugi.

It's been about two weeks since saving Yugi from Raphael and the young fledgling hadn't left Isis's home yet. Yami knew that Yugi wasn't ready to see him yet and he didn't blame him; Yami wasn't ready yet, either. He wanted to try and talk to Yugi, but he wasn't ready to see the fear in Yugi's eyes or hear the desperation in Yugi's voice. Yami was just relieved knowing that Yugi was in good hands.

"You need to talk to him, Pharaoh." Bakura reminded, for what seemed like the thousandth time since his visit.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I know, Bakura."

"If you know, then why haven't you said something?" Bakura asked, pulling off a loose thread of his black blazer.

Yami brought his head down to the cool granite of the counter top, a groan escaping his mouth, "It's complicated!"

Bakura scoffed, "I didn't know pharaohs could be such whiners."

Yami lifted his head, glaring at Bakura, "Shut up, you thief."

"I only stole one time!" Bakura shot back. He leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, "Besides, I have all the time in world to steal."

Yami shook his head, a small smile on his face, "Vampires…"

Bakura nodded at him, "And don't you forget it."

Yami rolled his eyes, "I can't, anyway."

Bakura looked down, not saying another word for a few seconds. Finally, he stood, "But really, Yami. You need to talk to him." He walked over to the door and wrapped a hand around the knob, "Don't let Valon's risks go in vain."

* * *

Yugi yawned, not wanting to escape the warm and comfortable confines that was known as Malik's bed. He hugged a pillow closer to his chest, his eyes closed in bliss.

From his spot on the foot of the bed, Malik shook his head, a small smile on his face, "You know, for a vampire, you sure do sleep a lot."

"I'm still a fledgling." Yugi answered, his eyes still closed.

Malik chuckled, "That you are." He sighed, looking down to his lap, "Are you ready, yet?"

Yugi didn't say anything for a while. He sat up, holding the pillow in his lap, "No."

Malik nodded. He would ask that same question sometimes, but he was still met with the same answer. Malik wasn't trying to push Yugi into talking to Yami, he just wanted to keep tabs on the situation so he could watch out for Yugi if the talk went south, "Take your time."

Yugi nodded, sighing. He hugged the pillow close to his chest. While Malik did his best to lighten Yugi's mood, his thoughts were still plagued by the traumatizing memories.

Malik looked over to Yugi, quickly noticing the change in Yugi's demeanor. He scooted closer to Yugi and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Do you need to talk?"

Yugi didn't nod or say no. He just kept his eyes locked on the floor, "I feel so used. I feel so dirty and worthless. I can't close my eyes most of the time without seeing him. The nightmares won't stop, Malik."

Malik gave Yugi's shoulder a light squeeze, "Yugi, you are far from used or dirty or worthless. What Raphael did to you does not make you any less of a person."

Yugi nodded, listening to Malik's words. He buried his face into the pillow, tears all of a sudden stinging his eyes, "I hate this, Malik." He sobbed out, "I hate having to be forced to live with this."

Malik frowned, pulling Yugi into his arms, "I know it's tough, Yugi." He rubbed Yugi's back, "But things will be okay."

Yugi sobbed into Malik's chest, "You don't know that!"

Malik looked down, "You're right, Yugi. I don't know if things will be okay or not, but as of right now, you're away from Raphael and his abuse. Right now, you're okay."

Yugi sniffled, "Then why does it feel like he still has control over me?"

Malik could feel anger the bubble up inside him, but he quickly pushed it away. No. Now was not the time for him to be angry. Of course he hated Raphael and what he did to Yugi, but he could be angry another day. Right now, he had to make sure that Yugi was okay.

Well, as okay as he'll ever be now.

"I'm scared, Malik." Yugi whispered, as if admitting his fear would make Raphael appear out of thin air and beat him again.

Malik's heart broke at hearing Yugi's words. He could hear the pain and fear in his voice and he wanted so much to make Raphael pay for what he's done even more now. Malik slowly rubbed Yugi's back and whispered, "I know, Yugi. I know."

* * *

Yami made his way to the front door, pulling it open to reveal a surprised Jounouchi, his hand raised, ready to knock. Yami just smirked at the sight, "Come in."

Jounouchi blinked a few times before following Yami inside the apartment, shutting the door behind him, "How did you know I was there?"

Yami chuckled, "I could hear your footsteps in the hall." At the confused look he received, he elaborated, "Vampire hearing, remember?"

"Oh. For a second there, I forgot." Jounouchi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, giving Yami a carefree smile.

Yami smiled back, "So, what did you need?"

Jounouch dropped his hand to his side, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Yugi's still with Isis, isn't he?"

"He is."

"And you haven't spoken to him yet, right?"

Yami shook his head, "No. I don't know how. I don't think I'm ready to yet, anyway."

Jounouchi nodded, "Well, you better start soon. Look, Yugi is my best friend and I hate knowing that he's afraid of the one person who pretty much saved his life." He sighed, looking down, "What happens if you get caught? Do you want to die knowing that you two didn't fix this? Yugi will have to live knowing that he feared the one person who saved him and did nothing to ease his fears. You'll die with regret while Yugi will realize that he waited too long."

Yami looked down, "Guilt tripping me, huh?"

Jounouchi shrugged, "I just hate seeing him so afraid." He looked up to him, "But did it work?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Maybe."

"I know Yugi wants to talk to you but he's afraid. Malik says Yugi's not ready, but neither are you. So, we figured that this will go on and on. We don't want to push Yugi, but we will push you."

"Gee, thanks."

Jounouchi chuckled, "However, we know that we can push you all we want, but in the end, it's up to you. All I'm saying is that don't wait too long. Malik and I can comfort Yugi all we want, but no one can calm him like you can."

Yami didn't say anything for a while. He took in Jounouchi's words, playing them back in his mind, "You have a point. But, I just don't want to go in there and start talking to him. Yugi is scared of me. All I'll do is scare him and he'll pull away from me. I need to make him feel comfortable, give him something familiar." Just then, Yami's eyes lit up, "Does Yugi have another choker? Unfortunately, we lost the one he had during the kidnapping."

Jounouchi thought for a while, trying to pull memories of Yugi's past from the back of his mind. Soon, he nodded, "I think so. I've got a shift tonight at the game shop, I can check." Jounouchi looked down, a somber smile on his face, "That choker became a safety blanket for him after his turning, right?"

Yami nodded, "He used it to hide his bite."

Jounouchi sighed, "Of course. You know," he looked at Yami, a small smile on his face, wanting to lighten the mood, "Yugi's pretty good at games, Duel Monsters being his favorite. Maybe that could help him feel a bit more at ease. Maybe then the talk can be a bit easier."

Yami looked thoughtful for a while, "Duel Monsters, huh?" He chuckled, "If that's the case, then I have to show him something that I'm sure he'll love a bit later." Yami looked over to the hall, an idea popping into his head, "I'll try and talk to him tonight."

* * *

Yugi sighed, his fingers running over the bite on his neck. His other hand gripped at the sleeve of his hoodie.

Malik gave him a worried glance, "Yugi?"

Yugi didn't say anything nor did he look up. His mind was plagued with the traumatizing memories again. He could feel Raphael's sharp fangs rip through his neck and feel his blood pool around the small holes, flowing over his skin. He could feel Raphael's tight grip on his shoulders that eventually loosened, hands moving down to his hips.

Yugi shut his eyes, the memories getting worse. He could barely make out Malik's concerned shouts, his mind being clouded by horrible memories. Yugi could feel Raphael's heavy punches and hear his lies in his ears. Yugi was transported back in the palace, feeling the dull pain in his back and hear Raphael's lust filled voice. He shook his head, hugging himself.

"Yugi!" Malik shouted, trying to pull Yugi out of his own mind, "Yugi!" He tried again, reaching a hand out, placing it on Yugi's shoulder and gave him a slight shake.

Yugi's eyes opened, slightly flinching away. He looked up, Malik's concerned face staring back at him. Yugi felt the tears sting his eyes, ready to fall, "Malik…" He whimpered out, throwing himself in his friend's arms, "Make him stop."

Malik wrapped his arms around Yugi, rubbing his back in a soothing motion, "It's okay, Yugi. You're not at the palace anymore."

Yugi sobbed into his friend's chest, "Don't let him hurt me anymore."

"You're not at the palace anymore, Yugi." Malik repeated, wanting to pull Yugi out his own head, "Raphael can't hurt you anymore."

Malik and Yugi didn't know how long they stood there, Yugi crying into Malik's chest. Eventually, Yugi pulled away, feeling safe again. He sniffled, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes, "Sorry about that."

Malik shook his head, "You don't have to be sorry, Yugi." He gave him a warm smile, "You know, it's a nice night out. You wanna take a walk? Maybe that will help clear your mind for a bit."

* * *

Jounouchi held his breath, opening the door to Yugi's old room. Jounouchi hasn't been in Yugi's room since his disappearance and walking inside made everything seem like Yugi was seriously gone forever. He took a step inside, a wave of nostalgia hitting him all over. He made his way into the room, walking over to Yugi's dresser. He pulled open the top drawer, smiling at the sight of a studded choker. He took the familiar object in his hands, the worn leather feeling rough on his skin.

Jououchi wasn't ready for the memory to hit him. He smiled, however, the old memory giving him comfort. The choker in his hands was a birthday gift from Anzu from a few years ago. Yugi never took the choker off until Anzu had got him a new one during his last birthday, saying that his old one was on its last days. Anzu was right of course, but this had to do. Jounouchi gently place the choker in his pocket and closed the drawer.

"I should probably take his things down." Sugoroku's voice pulled Jououchi from his thoughts, "It's obvious that my grandson is gone forever."

Jounouchi turned, his heart falling at Sugoroku's words. Jounouchi knew that he didn't want to give up hope that Yugi was still alive, but yet he could see the light and hope in eyes slowly disappear. Jounouchi shook his head, "No, Gramps." He walked over to the man, "Yugi is out there somewhere and I'm sure that he's safe and sound." He wanted to tell him that Yugi was alive (well, sort of) and well, but that met telling him that Yugi was a fledgling and there was no way that Yugi was ready for his secret to get out.

"Trust me, Gramps." Jounouchi gave Sugoroku the best smile he could muster, "I'm sure that Yugi is just fine. Where ever he is, I'm sure that he's in good hands."

Sugoroku gave Jounouchi a look, "Jounouchi, is there something that you're not telling me?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened. He waved his hands in front of his face, "No, no! I'm just saying! You gotta be optimistic right? I'm sure that's what Yugi would say!" He quickly left the room, "Anyway! I better get home!"

Sugoroku nodded, watching Jounouchi as he left. He took one last look into Yugi's room before shaking his head and closing the door, "Maybe he's right."

* * *

Anzu Mazaki was a smart girl. She wasn't the type to be easily satisfied with Jounouchi's quickly thrown together excuses, either. She was smart enough to know when Jounouchi was lying so she easily realized that that there was something important being left out whenever she would ask about Yugi.

However, when she saw the white fangs move closer to her neck, her knowledge wasn't coming in handy. She knew she should try to get away and run, but her legs wouldn't move. For some reason, she couldn't remember how to do anything. So, she shut her eyes, ready for the pain in her neck.

"Bakura! Stop!"

Anzu Mazaki wasn't ready for the familiar voice, however. She opened her eyes, seeing the vampire's face close to her own. Slowly, the vampire moved away and she let out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding in.

Bakura turned, "Runt," he started, "Malik should be with you."

Malik showed up behind Yugi, "He is." He patted Yugi's shoulder, "Mind explaining why you took off like that?"

Yugi didn't say anything. He just simply pulled his hood further down his face and slowly approached Anzu. He looked at her for a while before giving her a warm smile, "You should get going."

Anzu looked back at him, unsure of what to do next. The person in front of her seemed so familiar but yet so different. She blinked a few times before nodding, "Of course. Thank you."

Yugi shook his head, "Think nothing of it." Yugi watched as she ran off, leaving the three alone. He smiled to himself and whispered, "Good to see you again, Anzu."

"She was my dinner, you know." Bakura spoke, walking up to Yugi.

Yugi shook him off, "Find someone else to pig out on." He kept his eyes on the direction Anzu took off in, a certain longing feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He was quite happy to see his old friend again, however, he couldn't help but miss his old life even more.

"Yugi?" Malik asked, moving to stand next to him, "Something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. We should get going, anyway."

No. Anzu Mazaki wasn't stupid. She knew who saved her.

However, that did nothing to sooth her worries.

* * *

Yami knocked on Malik's door, receiving a muffled 'come in' from the other side from the door. Yami gathered all his courage, slowly opening the door and walking inside.

Yugi looked up from the spells he was going over with Malik. He could feel the slight fear bubble up again, "Y-Yami."

Yami slowly approached the bed, "Hello Yugi. I have something for you."

Yugi sat up, "What is it?"

Yami held out the choker, "Jounouchi got this for you. I figured you could use one again."

Relief washed over Yugi. He missed the feeling of the cool leather around his neck and he needed his safety blanket now more than ever. Slowly, he stood and approached Yami. He looked at the choker before taking it into his hands. Immediately, he felt his nerves subside and he quickly wrapped it around his neck. His fingers lingered on the cool hardware, "My friend, Anzu bought this for me one year as a birthday gift." He gave a small smile, "She seems to be surprising me in different ways tonight." At the questioning glance he received, he shook his head, "I'll tell you later."

Malik stood, taking the spells in hands. He walked over to the two, "Yugi, shall I leave you two alone?" Malik knew Yami wanted to talk and it seemed like Yugi's fear had eased some, but he still wanted to be sure.

Yugi nodded, "Please." He looked at Yami, a slight fear still lingering around, "But please stay close."

Malik nodded, "Of course." He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Yugi and Yami stood there, looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Hi." Yugi said, trying to calm his nerves before they got worse.

"Hello." Yami answered. He motioned to the bed, "Shall we sit?"

Yugi nodded, moving over the bed and taking a seat, "That seems like a good idea."

Yami sat next to Yugi. He was careful, however, not sitting too close. He didn't want to scare him and cause him to become stressed, "Yugi, can I ask you something?"

Yugi nodded, thankful for the space between the two, "Of course."

Yami pulled out a golden box covered in hieroglyphics, "Yugi, would you like to solve the Millennium Puzzle with me?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Ayyy, check out this quick update.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Small abuse mention.**

* * *

"The Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked, looking up to Yami.

Yami nodded, placing the box in the space between the two of them, "It was from my father. It is a part of a group of seven mystical items that hold very strong powers deep inside of them."

"The Millennium Items, right?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You've heard of them?"

Yugi smiled a bit, nostalgia hitting him, "My grandfather used to tell me stories about them. He said that The Puzzle especially was the strongest Item of them all and as such, was only suited for the Pharaoh. I'm sure he would love seeing this, especially since solving The Puzzle is said to be the greatest game of all." Yugi could feel his fear slowly fade, finding himself trust Yami as he used to.

"Well, maybe you could solve it and one day tell him?" Yami asked, giving Yugi a hopeful look. He looked back down to the box before Yugi could answer, "I want you to feel comfortable, Yugi. I figured that solving it together would be a good distraction for you while we talked. Not only that, but you do have a knack for games, right?"

Yugi looked down. Yami thought of that for him? He wanted Yugi to feel safe and comfortable while they talked things out? Yugi could feel a familiar warmth settle in the pit of his stomach, "You really think it might help?"

Yami nodded, "It's worth a shot. Yugi, I don't want you feel scared. I understand that talking is something that can't be put off forever," he scoffed, rolling his eyes, "even if we have all the time in the world." He looked up, "Solving the Puzzle just might be the perfect thing to make this easier for you."

Yugi looked up, meeting Yami's eyes, "I would like to talk to you, Yami, and it means a lot that you thought of something that could help me."

"Why do I have a feeling that there's a 'but' somewhere?" Yami asked, giving Yugi's a sympathetic glance.

Yugi looked down, "But I'm still scared. I think that that I'll always be scared, though. And I think most of that fear has to do with the fact that I'm still dealing with all that happened. I know that I can trust you like I used to, but that fear will always be there."

Yami nodded, "Understandable. But Yugi, if you'll let me, I'll help you through this."

Yugi looked up, tears starting to form in his eyes. He blinked them away and slowly reached out, placing a hand on the golden box, "Okay." He gave Yami a small smile, "We might as well get started then."

* * *

Anzu paced back and forth in her room; her mind running a mile a minute. She wanted answers and wanted them now, but she had no idea of how to get them. While she didn't see his face, she heard that voice and it sounded all too familiar and comforting to her.

She sighed, sitting on her bed. Did Jounouchi know about this and if so, why didn't he say anything? Anzu groaned, falling back on her bed. She looked up to the ceiling. She knew it. It just had to be Yugi that saved her and it seemed like he managed to meet new people, so at least she knew he wasn't alone.

However, he saved her from that vampire. Vampires didn't exist, right? Anzu shook her head, not wanting to believe that possibility. But yet, if they did exist, how did Yugi know him? Was Yugi a vampire now? Anzu rolled her eyes, feeling silly for even thinking that. However, she couldn't come up with any other explanation. Was Yugi in some sort of vampire gang thing that went around at night, drinking people's blood and Yugi was just the sensitive one? She chuckled to herself, finding the thought silly. Maybe Yugi was just saving her life because it was her. That seemed more likely. Besides, it seemed like he knew that vampire. Bakura, right? She nodded, thinking back. She noticed that Bakura didn't go after Yugi for stopping him or anything like that. He just seemed a bit worried that he might have been alone.

Was Yugi okay? Did something happen for him to be accompanied at all times, now?

Anzu was getting nowhere. So, she nodded to herself, vowing to get answers from Jounouchi at school the next day.

* * *

"So?" Yugi asked, studying the gold pieces in the space between them, "What happened the night of the raid?"

Yami sighed, locking two pieces together, "Sleep. Well, besides me of course. Everything was calm and peaceful and the next thing I knew, there was a scream just outside the palace doors and my people were practically screaming bloody murder." Yami ran his fingers over the pile, looking for a certain piece, "Soon, the palace was overrun by vampires. I wanted to stay and help, but I had no choice. The Council had found out about ancient Egypt being ruled over by a vampire and assumed it was me who performed the raid."

Yugi handed Yami the piece he was looking for before locking two pieces of his own in place, "Who helped you escape? I mean, you had to have had help, right?"

"Isis helped me. She served as a High Priestess, holder of the Millennium Tauk." He added the piece to the two he had already put together, "If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead."

Yugi could feel his trust for Yami return, bit by bit. He listened to Yami's words, catching the sincerity in them. His eyes scanned the pile, looking for the piece he needed, "So, since then you've been in hiding, right?"

Yami nodded, "Yes. If no proof comes up and if I get caught then…" He trailed off, not wanting to speak of his possible fate aloud to Yugi.

"Then you'll be killed." Yugi finished, trying to ignore the sadness that settled in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to lose Yami, especially since they just started to work things out. However, Yugi knew of the possibility. He knew that execution was in Yami's fate if they didn't get some sort of proof and he had to accept it.

Yami didn't dare to look up. He didn't have to see Yugi's face to know that he was upset over the fact, "The Council is corrupt. They're unfair and overly harsh and I can keep hiding all I want, they just won't stop looking for me."

Yugi nodded, taking in Yami's words. The two fell into a comfortable silence, quietly putting the Puzzle together.

Finally, Yugi sighed, "When Raphael told me about the raid on the night of my kidnapping, I didn't want to believe him but I had no choice." Yugi shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears that stung his eyes, "He beat me. He kept yelling at me that you didn't care about me. That you were just some monster that I couldn't trust."

Yami looked up at Yugi, his heart falling at the sight of him so fragile. Slowly, he reached out, placing a gentle hand over Yugi's, thankful for when he didn't pull away, "Yugi, you don't have to talk about it if you're not ready."

Yugi looked at the hand that was over his own, "I know but, it just won't leave me alone."

"Yugi, it'll take time to move past it."

Yugi didn't say anything. He shook off Yami's hand, quickly going back to solving the Puzzle. Yugi knew he couldn't let this run his life, but there was no way he was ready to break. So, he busied himself with the Puzzle, wanting to take his mind off the abuse.

Yami looked at him for a while before turning back to the Puzzle, "When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be willing to listen."

Yugi nodded, thankful the Puzzle was there for a distraction. He felt his nerves go away the more he clicked the pieces together, "Thank you."

Yami shook his head, "There's no need to thank me, Yugi."

"You're willing to fix things between us and help me. You got Jounouchi to bring me another choker and you're sharing a piece of your past life with me as a distraction." He studied his half of the Puzzle, "It really does mean a lot to me."

Yami smiled, "You know I care about you, Yugi." He looked at his half of the Puzzle then up to Yugi, "Shall we?"

Yugi nodded. The two pushed the Puzzle together, a slight glow quickly flashing around it.

* * *

A man suddenly stopped walking and stood straight up. He turned, looking to the other behind him, "The Puzzle. It is being solved again."

The other looked at him, "Can it be what we need to take The Council down?"

The older man nodded, "With the help of the other Items, I am sure of it."

* * *

Yami took the last and final piece in his hand, the Eye of Wdjat looking back at him. He looked at Yugi, who nodded at him. Yami hadn't seen The Puzzle solved since going into hiding and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He thought back to his time as Pharaoh and felt a wave of longing hit him.

No.

No, he couldn't solve the Puzzle yet. He didn't have it in him to look at it fully put back together and he wondered if he ever had the guts to see it whole again.

"Yami," Yugi's soft voice pulled Yami from his thoughts, "it's okay if you're not ready to put it back together." Yugi reached out, closing Yami's fingers over the piece and down onto the bed, "Don't push it."

Yami looked up at him then down to the unfinished Puzzle, "Finishing it just reminds me too much of the past."

"And that's okay. One day, I'm sure you'll be able to finish it." Yugi gave him a small smile. Yes. Yugi could feel his trust in Yami restored and he was thankful for that, "Besides, it served its purpose for now. It helped us to talk and don't you think that's all we could ask of it for now?"

Yami placed his free hand over Yugi's hand, "I guess you're right." He smiled back up at Yugi, "Thank you for solving it at least this far with me, young fledgling."

Yugi blushed looked away, "Su-sure."

Yugi's blush only grew when Yami's chuckle reached his ears.

* * *

Anzu marched up to Jounouchi with purpose. She was going to get answers and that was final. She walked around him, turning to face him. She crossed her arms, "Jounouchi, we need to talk."

Jounouchi blinked, looking his friends determined look, "About?" He asked, hoping she wasn't angry with him at least. He didn't do anything stupid again, right?

"Yugi." She answered, narrowing her eyes, "You know something about Yugi and I want answers this time." She spoke, her tone forceful. She didn't like getting mad, but after the night she had, she wanted answers about Yugi and she wanted them now.

Jounouchi blinked. Okay, so she was mad, "Um," he rubbed the back of his neck, giving a nervous laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about, Anzu." He started walking, "Come on, we'll be late for class."

Anzu scoffed, blocking his way again, "Like you care if you're late or not. Something is up with Yugi and I want answers."

Jounouchi blinked a few more times. Okay, so she was right. Jounouchi did the only thing that came to mind; he ran.

He turned and ran. He didn't want to tell her Yugi's secret and tiptoeing over it like he was wasn't working anymore. He should have known, anyway. Anzu was a smart girl and she cared deeply for Yugi, so of course she would eventually catch onto his lies and demand answers. Anzu wasn't the type to get angry, but Jounouchi had the honor of bringing out her anger and was forced to have it thrown onto him.

* * *

Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, smiling to himself. It was a good feeling having the fledgling back with him in the apartment and while he knew that they weren't out of the woods yet, he was still thankful for the pace they got, even if it would be short lived.

Yami lost count after two hours. Not that he minded sitting on the couch while Yugi used his lap as a pillow, it was just nice knowing that his dreams weren't invaded by nightmares. Sure, he tried to pick him and tuck him into bed, but Yugi protested, saying that Yami's lap made a good pillow.

Yugi curled into a tighter ball, a soft moan escaping his mouth. Yami smiled, looking down to the sleeping fledgling.

Then, Yami heard them. He heard the footstep hurrying to his door. He blinked a few times before poking Yugi on the shoulder, "Yugi."

Yugi swatted his hand away, "Five more minutes."

Yami chuckled and poked him again, "Yugi, someone is coming and I need to open the door."

Yugi groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position, "Fine."

Yami smiled, shaking his head. He stood, his ears picking up the footsteps as the neared. Soon, there was a loud banging on the door, followed by Jounouchi's desperate shouts.

Yugi jumped at the sound, a slight fear settling in. However, as soon as he hear Jounouchi, he relaxed. Yugi blinked, looking at the door, "I know this guy hates school, but really now?"

Yami pulled open the door, "Jou?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at the teen, "Something wrong?"

Jounouchi nodded, walking to the apartment and sitting next to Yugi, "Big problem."

Yami closed the door and walked up to the two friends, arms crossed over his chest, "And this couldn't wait?"

Jounouchi shrugged, "Well, I mean it could have but," he looked at Yugi, "you know how Anzu is when gets mad and starts not taking my lies as answers."

Yugi gave him a look, "Jounouchi, what did you do?"

Jounouchi gave him a sheepish smile, "Well…"

"Jounouchi? What did you do?" Yugi asked again.

"She wanted to know what I know about you and I panicked and ran. So…."

Yugi sighed, "That's my fault."

Yami blinked at him, "Your fault?"

Yugi nodded, "I saved her from being Bakura's dinner last night and I should have known. Anzu's a smart girl, of course she would have easily caught on."

"How are you going to tell her, then?" Jounouchi asked, "Maybe then you can feel her rage for once." He shuddered, "Why am I the one she always gets mad at? Well, besides Honda."

Yami looked down to Yugi, "Are you ready to tell your other friends, Yugi?"

Yugi looked down, "I don't know. Anzu and Honda are great and all and I really do miss them, but who knows how they'll take it?" He looked back to Jounouchi, "We're they mad when they found out I was still alive? Well, sort of alive?"

Jounouchi shook his head, "No. They were more worried than anything. It's up to you, Yug."

Yugi looked down to his lap, thinking about the possibility of telling them. He brought his hand up to his choker, his fingers resting over the cool hardware, "They deserve to know."

Yami placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder, "If you're not ready to tell them, then you don't have to."

Yugi looked down, "I don't know."

Jounouchi patted his friend's knee, "Tell them when you're ready, Yug. I can hold off Anzu's curiosity for the time being, okay?"

Yugi looked up at him, thankful for his friend's help. He nodded, "Thank you, Jounouchi."

Yami smiled to himself. It was nice knowing that Yugi had managed to have at least one friend from his past life. Still, it wasn't easy knowing that Yugi had to eventually see his friends and family pass on, but at least he had Jounouchi with him through all of this, "Thank you letting him know, Jounouchi."

Yugi nodded, "At least I can still count on you."

Jounouchi looked away, "Aw come on, don't get mushy on me, Yug." He looked back at Yugi, his signature grin returning, "You're my pal, of course I'll stick by you." Jounouchi stood, "Well, I better get back to school. Not that I want to, but I have a feeling that you'll make me go, either way."

Yugi smiled at him, "You know me so well, Jounouchi."

* * *

Yugi stood, looking out the window. He sighed, watching as the rain fell from the night sky. One hand gripped the thick, black curtain while the other rested firmly against the choker.

"Yugi," Yami spoke, approaching him, "Is everything okay?"

Yugi nodded, "Just thinking is all."

"Do you want to talk to about what's on your mind?" Yami asked, placing a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi didn't say anything for a while. His eyes watched as the raindrops raced down the window, bunching up together as they reached the bottom, "I just can't help but feel bad. Anzu and Honda deserve to know, but I just can't bring myself to tell them. It's one thing that Jounouchi knows, but now with everything that happened, I don't think I can tell him so easily like I did with Jounouchi."

"That's okay, Yugi." Yami led Yugi over to the couch. They sat there, Yami's hand holding Yugi's own, "Tell them when you're ready." He gently ran his thumb over Yugi's hand, his crimson eyes holding Yugi's own violet ones.

Yugi looked down to their hands, a slight blush on his face, "It's just hard knowing that they're still in dark about this whole thing."

"Yugi, you just got away from Raphael and you're still healing after what happened, it's okay that you don't want to tell them. Don't push things. Let them happen when they happen, young fledgling."

Yugi couldn't help but smile; Yami always seemed to know the perfect thing to say, "I guess you're right."

Yami nodded, "Of course." He smiled at Yugi, "Just take things easy, Yugi."

Yugi returned the smile, "I'll try."

* * *

 **Also, the next couple of chapters will be half-filler half-fluff and all the puzzlenerds so get ready for that!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, another quick update!**

 **I want to update as much as I can before school and I've really gotten into this so...**

 **Anyway, Malik and Jounouchi get their noses into a plan and stuff happens.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Small abuse mentions.**

* * *

Malik looked at Jounouchi, a sly smirk on his face. Jounouchi looked back, giving the vampire a questioning look.

Malik took Jounouchi's elbow, pulling him out into the apartment complex's hall and away from Yami's door, "Do you see that look Yami gives Yugi?"

"You mean that loving glance? Yugi gives it to Yami, too." Jounouchi answered, nodding his head.

"As best friends of Yugi and as close, respectful friends of Yami, it is our job to push those two together." Malik nodded, slapping his fist into the palm of his hand, resolve settling in.

"I wasn't aware that that was a part of the job description." Jounouchi said, tilting his head a bit to the side, "I mean, yeah, those two obviously have it bad for one another. I'm no love expert, but shouldn't they get together on their own terms?"

Malik scoffed, "They've had four months now and the still haven't."

"Well, Yugi was kidnapped and they spent like, two weeks not talking so…." Jounouchi trailed off, scratching his cheek with his index finger, "Getting together wasn't on the top of their lists. Besides, Yugi is still dealing with the kidnaping and abuse."

Malik nodded, "True, but they can't deny their feelings forever. I'm not saying that by becoming a couple would automatically make this better for them, but it could make all this a bit easier for them. Besides," Malik looked down, rubbing his arm, "we don't know how much time they have left together. The Council could find them any day now."

Jounouchi didn't say anything. He nodded, thinking about Malik's words. Okay so, he did have a point. He didn't want to see them be forced to separate and never tell each other their feelings; that just didn't seem fair. Jounouchi sighed, "Okay. Let's get those two together."

Malik beamed, "Yes!"

* * *

Yami handed Yugi a bag of the blood substitute, "How's the hunger been lately?"

Yugi took the bag in his hands and looked at. He sighed, "Still there. Still pretty strong." Ever since the kidnapping, the hunger only became worse. His mind would often drift back to the smell of Jounouchi's blood. While Yugi felt guilty for liking the sweet scent of his own friend's blood, he couldn't deny the strong craving it brought him.

"You know if it gets too much, you can tell me, right?" Yami reminded, "I'm always here to listen, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, "I know." He bit into the bag, frustration hitting him when the substitute didn't provide him the satisfaction he needed. However, he simply tossed the bag into the bio-hazard bin before retreating into their shared bedroom.

Since the kidnapping, Yami never fed in front of Yugi. Yugi shut the door to the bedroom, leaning against it. The sweet smell of a fresh blood bag reached his nose and he couldn't help but breathe in the scent, closing his eyes in lust. He knew he had to feed before the hunger became too much and he cracked, but he still couldn't bring himself to feed from the source. Yugi knew of the blood banks set up for vampires, but he still couldn't stand the thought of drinking from those who were willing, either. However, the thought of feeding from the source still seemed so tantalizing to him.

Yugi wondered how much longer he could last.

* * *

"Yugi?" Jounouchi poked his head into the apartment, spotting his friend passed out on the couch.

Malik poked his head in as well, "He's asleep."

"He is. It's been a tough week for him what with the hunger and the nightmares, so he's been sleeping more often." Yami spoke, walking up to the door, "Can I help you two?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at the two visitors.

"Actually," Malik spoke up, walking into the apartment. He patted Yami's back, "we need to have a talk, so I'll be just borrowing you for a few minutes."

Yami blinked a few times, "Malik? What are you doing?"

Malik led Yami out into the hall, "Just a chat, Yami! It's fine." He shut the door, quickly nodding at Jounouchi.

"So," Malik started, walking down the hall, "do you have your eyes on anyone?"

Yami shot him a look, "Is that what you wanted?"

Malik shrugged, "I was just wondering is all. I mean, there has to be someone who caught your eye, right?" He asked again, nudging the former pharaoh.

Yami blushed, looking away, "No."

Malik held the door open before following Yami outside, "Don't lie to me, Yami."

Yami leaned against the building, "If you think I like someone, then why don't you just tell me who it is?"

"Yugi." Malik answered, not bothering to waste any time, "You like Yugi."

Yami didn't say anything. His eyes widened and his blush only grew. Was it that obvious? Yami rubbed the back of his neck, looking away, "Y-you can't prove that."

Malik chuckled, "You like him, Yami. You really should tell him."

Yami looked down, "Now is a bad time."

"Now is the perfect time." Malik countered, "The Council is getting closer. Raphael had some sort of ties to them and it's only a matter of a time until they find you two." He looked down, "Until they find all of us."

Yami crossed his arms over his chest, "Yugi is just so fragile right now."

Malik nodded, "True. But, do you want to regret not telling him? Once The Council finds you, that's it."

Yami swallowed the lump in his throat. As the threat of The Council grew near, the possibility of his execution seemed to scare him. It loomed over him, serving as a bitter reminder that no proof has popped up and he's pretty much as good as dead now.

"Yugi's hunger is growing worse, too." Malik added, "Things are slowly getting more complicated between you two and I'm sure Yugi sees it as well. You guys need something good to happen."

Yami sighed, "You do have a point."

"All I'm saying is don't wait. You don't want to die with regret."

* * *

Yugi yawned, pulling himself into a sitting positon. He rubbed his eyes, wanting to rid his body of the effects of sleep. He looked next to him, Jounouchi occupying the spot next to him, "Jounouchi? Where's Yami?"

"Outside with Malik, he needed to talk to him."

Yugi nodded, "I see."

"So," Jounouchi started, shifting his body a bit to face Yugi, "how's that crush on Yami treating you?"

Yugi blushed, "I only told Malik about that."

Jounouchi shrugged, "You're my best friend, I can easily tell when you've got it bad for someone."

Yugi looked down, his blush growing, "Gee, thanks, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi grinned, "No need to thank me, Yug." He gently patted Yugi's shoulder, "Are you gonna tell him?"

Yugi shook his head, "I'm afraid to tell him. At first, I didn't want to tell him because he's done so much for me, but now, I'm afraid of him rejecting me. After what happened, I'm scared he might reject me because it might seem I only like him because he's been so kind and patient with me."

"You don't know that for sure." Jounouchi answered.

"I doubt that Yami likes me back. Besides, I'm not worth it."

"First of all, you're worth it. Second of all, you should still tell him." Jounouchi said, leaning back into the couch, "It's worth a shot, pal."

Yugi didn't say anything. He nodded, listening to Jounouchi's words. He was right, but Yugi was just too nervous. He was positive that Yami didn't even like him back, anyway.

Right?

Yami didn't like him back, right?

* * *

It's been a week since their talks and neither Yami nor Yugi said anything about their feelings for each other. Which, of course, annoyed Malik and Jounouchi, but they vowed not to push again so soon. So, they avoided the two as much as they could, giving them the chance to think about their feelings and grow closer.

Yugi's hunger still plagued him and his stress over the kidnapping still wouldn't leave him. His fingers touched the cool hardware of the choker, the cool surface providing a bit of comfort. He stood from the couch and paced, wanting to get his mind off the anxiety that slowly invaded his senses.

"Yugi," Yami started, slowly approaching him, "do you need to talk?"

Yugi shook his head, "No."

"Yugi," Yami tried again, "what's wrong?"

Yugi stopped, "I hate this." He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the memories that came rushing back, "Why does it seem like he still has control over me?" He hugged himself, trying block out the memories.

Yami slowly reached out, placing a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder, "He can't hurt you anymore, Yugi."

Yugi looked up at Yami, "Then why am I still scared? Why do I feel so used and disgusting?" Yugi didn't bother hiding the tears that fell, "He took so much from me, Yami."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, thankful when he didn't push him away. He slowly, rubbing Yugi's back, "You are not disgusting, Yugi. What he did to you does not define your worth as a person."

Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest, "I just want it all to stop." He gripped Yami's shirt, holding on for dear life, "I don't want to be scared anymore."

Yami kissed the crown of Yugi's head, "Everything will be okay, young fledgling."

"I want to believe that, but I just can't." Yugi sobbed out, "I don't want to live in fear anymore."

"I know, Yugi." Yami slowly let go, leading Yugi back to the couch, "But I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay?" He reached out, wiping the tears from Yugi's cheeks. Yami left one hand up, cupping Yugi's cheek.

Yugi closed his eyes, leaning into his touch, "I'm sorry."

Yami shook head, "No. You don't have to apologize, Yugi. Your feelings are important, okay?"

Yugi brought his hand up, placing it over Yami's own hand, "If you treat me like this, I can only imagine what kind of pharaoh you were."

Yami smiled, "You give me too much credit, Yugi."

Yugi chuckled, "I try."

Yami's smile grew, "Now that's the Yugi I like to see."

Yugi blushed, looking down, "Shut up."

Yami scooted closer to Yugi, bringing his hand down from Yugi's cheek before gently holding Yugi's hands, "A smile definitely suits you more."

Yugi's blush only grew, "If you say so." Slowly, he looked up, meeting Yami's eyes.

Yugi didn't notice how much closer they were getting. He blinked, noticing how close Yami's face was to his. Alarms started to go off in Yugi's head, telling him to pull away or else.

Yugi snapped back into reality, quickly standing, "Anyway!" He scratched that back of his head, "It's getting late and I just remembered that I need to help Malik and his sister out with some spells. I should at least meet him half way there." He quickly made his way to the door, pulling his hoodie from the coat rack, "Don't wait up!" He slipped outside before Yami could say a word.

Yami blinked a few times, stunned. He shook his head, jogging to the door and flinging it open, "Yugi!"

Yugi stopped walking and turned, "I'll be fine, Yami.

Yami closed the door, slowly walking up to him, "I'm sorry."

Yugi shook his head, "There's nothing to apologize for, Yami."

"It's obvious that I made you uncomfortable, Yugi."

Yugi looked at Yami. He apologized just for that? Yugi smiled a bit, "Its fine, Yami. I'm okay, really."

"Still. I do not wish to do anything that you do not approve of, and I apologize if I overstepped."

Yugi blushed. He took one of Yami's hands in his own, "You are forgiven, Pharaoh."

Did Yugi just say that? Well, no turning back now, he figured.

Yami looked away, a slight blush on his face, "Yes, well."

Yugi giggled, "But really, I did promise Malik I'd help out tonight. I should get going."

Before Yami could say anything, Malik had shown up, "Ready, Yugi?" He blinked, looking down to their hands then back up to Yugi, "I'll just wait outside." He gave a sheepish smile before walking back outside.

Yami sighed, "Go on."

Yugi let go of Yami's hand, "I'll be back later, okay?" Yugi hesitated for a bit before standing on his toes and left a soft kiss on Yami's cheek, "Don't wait up."

Yami's eyes widened and his blush grew. He brought a hand up to his cheek, a small smile making its way on his face. He turned, and walked back to the apartment. He closed the door, and leaned against it. He sighed, closing his eyes in bliss.

Okay, so it was a start, at least.

* * *

Malik grinned, ear from ear, "Okay! Tell me what happened!"

Yugi blushed, "Nothing." He placed a recipe of an unnamed spell in a pile, "Just a kiss on the cheek."

"Are you sure?" Malik asked. Honestly, he was more invested in Yugi's love life than Yugi, it seemed.

"Yes!" Yugi answered, giggling.

"But did you confess?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not yet. It was just a kiss, right? I mean, yeah, Yami was leaning in while we were sitting on the couch, but does that really mean he likes me back?"

Malik groaned, rolling his eyes, "Of course it does! He wanted to kiss you!"

Yugi looked down, eyes scanning the paper in his hands, "Too bad I couldn't do it."

"And why not?" Malik asked, straightening out a stack of recipes.

"Because. After what happened with Raphael, I don't think I can bring myself to start a relationship."

"He's not Raphael, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, "I know, but I just can't help but be scared. I mean, Raphael took so much from me. I feel used and worthless. My body is full of scars from his beatings and my innocence pretty much belongs to him now." Yugi shook his head, "I can't help but feel like… nothing."

Malik placed the papers down and faced his friend, "Yugi Mutou, you are not 'nothing' and Yami certainly does not see you as 'nothing'. What Raphael did to you does not make you any less of a person. A relationship should not be something that you cannot have because of what that bastard did to you."

"But who would want to love me? I'm a mess, Malik."

"Yami." Malik answered, "Yami would love you. He doesn't see you as worthless or a mess. He sees you as someone worth protection and love. He wants so much to help you through this, Yugi."

Yugi took in Malik's words, replaying them in his mind. He sighed, "Is confessing worth it? Does Yami really like me back?"

Malik nodded, "Yes, Yugi. While starting a relationship with Yami won't make this automatically better, it will be something good for both of you. You two really complement each other."

Yugi gave a small smile, "You think so?"

Malik nodded, "Of course." He looked up to the door as it opened, his sister walking inside, "Right, sister?"

Ishizu blinked down at her brother, "What?"

"That Yami and Yugi complement each other." Malik answered, as it if was obvious.

Yugi blushed, hiding his face in his hands, "Don't answer that, Ishizu!"

Ishizu giggled, taking a seat across from the two friends and looked through the various papers, "I'm sorry, Yugi, but two do look cute together."

Yugi groaned, "You two suck."

"Of course!" The two siblings answered in unison.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Ran into that one."

Okay, maybe confessing just might be worth it.

* * *

 **Next chapter will also be sort of a filler, but fluffy so enjoy those two nerds being all cute and shit. After that, the plot will start to pick up again. The more I work on this, the more I realize that this won't be as long as I originally thought, but I still hope you enjoy the future chapters!**

 **Also! I'm planning on doing a sequel to this. Okay so, it won't be like a full on sequel, but a collection of one shots that will take place during the story and after. Won't say what it'll be focusing on, but I hope you guys will forward to that!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I said this was going to be fluff and sickeningly cute. I mean yes, there's some fluff and these nerds being cute but something major happens!**

 **But really tho, those nerds make me sick. Being all cute and shit.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

"Hey, Yugi," Yami started, sitting on the couch next to the fledgling, "would you like to see something, tonight?" He gave him a small smile.

Yugi blinked a few times, "Which is…?"

Yami casually shrugged, "It's supposed to be a surprise, Yugi. Don't worry, if you don't want to, I understand. I'm not going to push something on you that you don't want, no matter what it is."

A surprise, huh? Yugi knew that Yami wouldn't try to hurt him, but yet he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous over it. Still, Yami has been so sweet and patient with him lately and he's been doing all he can to make Yugi feel at ease.

"Yugi, if you don't want to, it's totally okay."

Yugi shook his head, "I want to see it, Yami." Yugi gave him a small smile, deciding to follow his gut feeling. Yugi knew he had no reason to not trust Yami, so there was no reason for him to doubt him, "Whatever you have planned, I'm willing to see."

Yami smiled back, "Good. Thank you for giving me a chance, Yugi."

Yami blushed at the warm smile he received from the former pharaoh, "Don't mention it."

* * *

Yugi sat alone in the kitchen, holding the bag of blood subsite in his hands. He sighed, looking at it. He frowned, as if the bag had just insulted him in some way. He shut his eyes and placed the bag on the counter, focusing on the faint sound of the shower down the hall rather than the growing hunger. It hadn't even been five minutes since Yami went off to shower, and Yugi was already full of inner turmoil.

The fledgling stood, making his way to stand in front of the fridge. He stood there, slowly reaching out a hand to wrap around the handle. He shut his eyes, pulling open the door, the sweet scent of the blood bags flooding his senses. Licking his lips, he reached out, taking a bag in his hand. He let his fangs elongate, ready to sink into the bag and clean it out.

* * *

Yami frowned, his reflection in the mirror absent. He should be used to it by now, of course, but that still didn't mean that he was immune by the small pang of disappointment when his eyes met the smooth glass. He grabbed the small hand towel on the rack next to the sink and rubbed off the condensation of the mirror, half expecting his reflection to magically show up. He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he returned the towel to the rack.

Still, even if with the lack of a reflection, he stood in front of it, running his hands through his wet hair, finger combing it until he was sure that it was tame enough for the time being. He pulled his clothes from the small shelf on the wall, quickly dressing himself.

He barely had his arm though the red and black flannel when the faint scent of blood reached his nose. His eyes widened and soft curses left his mouth. He quickly ran his other arm into the sleeve and he haphazardly buttoned the shirt closed before making his way into the kitchen.

Yami stood there, his heart falling at the sight. Yugi shook, the blood bag on the counter, long forgotten. Yugi sat in front of the fridge, hugging his knees to his chest, his eyes focused on the floor.

Yugi almost cracked.

Yugi almost fed on human blood.

Slowly, Yami approached the other, kneeling down in front of him. He reached out a hand, placing it on Yugi's shoulder, "Yugi?"

Yugi blinked, slowly looking up. His violet eyes held the concerned gaze of Yami's own crimson eyes, "Yami, when will I stop torturing myself like this?"

Yami's hand fell from his shoulder, gently wrapping around Yugi's own hand. He stood, Yugi following his lead. He led Yugi to the couch before finally speaking again, "Yugi, are you ready to feed on human blood?"

Yugi looked down to their hands, still tightly holding together. He thought about Yami's question, trying to come up with an answer. He closed his eyes, his voice barely above a whisper, "I don't know. The hunger is so strong now and I can feel myself slowly letting into the craving. Then the smell starts to remind me of the way Jounouchi's made me snap and almost start feeding from him."

Yami gently rubbed his thumb over Yugi's skin, "There's a 'but' in there, isn't there?"

Slowly, Yugi nodded, "But yet, I still want to. The substitute isn't helping anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yami asked. He wasn't hurt over Yugi not telling him, but he still couldn't hide the slight disappointment in his voice.

Yugi shrugged, "You've done so much for me since the kidnapping, I didn't want to worry you anymore."

"Yugi," Yami moved his free hand to Yugi's cheek, "If you have a problem, then please do not keep it in. All I wish to do is help you."

Yugi leaned into the touch, his eyes closed, "I'm sorry."

Yami shook his head, his hand falling to hold Yugi's other hand, "Never feel like you have to apologize for your feelings."

Yugi nodded. He sighed, "What am I going to do, Yami? The hunger is getting too much."

"You said that you want to feed, right?"

"I do. I'm scared, though. What if I feed and I can't control myself?"

"You stopped yourself from feeding from Jounouchi, right?" At Yugi's nod, Yami gave a small smile, "You have had such a strong will, not even Raphael was able to break you. When you are absolutely ready to feed on human blood, please let me know. We can either start you on the bags or I can take you to one of the banks, okay?"

Yugi nodded, "Okay."

Yami's smile grew, "Good. I don't want to pressure you, but please let me know soon, however. I don't want you to grow weak, okay?"

Yugi nodded again, a smile of his own making its way on his face, "Okay."

Yami stood, "Now, please help me out with this mane of mine. Be my mirror, Yugi!" He joked, his hands clasped together in mock pleading.

Yugi giggled, "Very well, Pharaoh." He stood, taking in Yami's appearance before he laughed, "You really do need a mirror. You can't even button that shirt properly."

Yami blushed, looking away, "I was in a rush. I was worried about you."

Yugi's face softened, a grateful smile on his face, "Thank you."

Yami shook his head, "It was nothing." It was quiet for a moment before Yami felt a gentle hand wrap around his wrist, "Yugi?"

Yugi gently pulled him down on the couch, "I'll be back."

Yami nodded, watching as Yugi disappeared into the hall to return with a hair brush and a hair elastic in his hand. He turned, feeling the small weight of the fledgling sit behind him. He closed his eyes, feeling Yugi's fingers run through his hair before Yugi gently ran the brush through. He smiled, the soft humming from Yugi meeting his ears, "Mind telling me what song that is?"

Yugi stopped humming, "Just something my mom used to sing to me before tucking me in at night."

Yami blinked. This was the first time that Yugi ever mentioned any other family member than his grandfather. Of course, he wanted to ask Yugi about her, but he didn't want to push. Yugi obviously never mentioned other family members for a reason and he wanted to respect that.

Still, Yami smiled again, Yugi's soft humming reaching his ears.

* * *

Yami led Yugi into the empty room Isis had that was saved for the various self-defense lessons he used to give Yugi, "Eyes still closed, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yes, Yami."

Yami led him to the center of the room, "You're into Duel Monsters, right?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, why?"

Yami didn't answer, "Favorite monster? Maybe something small for now?"

Yugi thought for a while, "Marshmallon is one. Then there's Kuriboh. Why do you ask, Yami?"

"You'll see." Yami answered, standing in front of him, "Open them."

Yugi opened his eyes, looking around before landing on Yami, "The training room?"

Yami nodded, holding up his arm, "Yugi, meet this old relic. It's called a DiaDhank."

Yugi blinked, looking at the golden cuff around Yami's wrist, "DiaDhank?" Yugi asked, curiosity settling in.

Yami nodded, "Yup. It uses Ba, which you can say is like a Duelist's Life Points to summon Ka, which is the monster." He smiled at the look of wonder on Yugi's face, "Would you like see it in action?"

Yugi nodded, a bright smile making its way on his face, "Of course!"

Yami chuckled. He moved, standing a few inches away from Yugi, "Come forth, Kuriboh!"

Yugi watched, his eyes widening at the sight of the monster spirit forming out of thin air. He blinked, taking a few steps closer, "Wow."

Yami chuckled, reaching out a hand, petting the fury monster, earning a purr of happiness from it, "These things came in handy around the palace." He looked at Yugi, "Well, what do you think?"

Before Yugi could answer, Kuriboh moved over to Yugi, nuzzling his cheek and making a soft sound of happiness. Yugi shut his eyes, his smile only growing, "I think it's amazing, Yami." Once the small monster floated away, he looked at the former pharaoh, "Thank you for sharing another piece of your past life with me."

Yami blushed, looking away, "It's no problem, Yugi."

Yugi giggled, Kuriboh nuzzling his cheek again, "He sure does love affection."

Yami nodded, reaching out petting the monster, "He seems to really like you, Yugi." He removed his hand from Kuriboh, "Okay, Kuriboh, time for you make your leave."

Yugi watched as the small monster disappeared in a gold light, "Amazing."

"Now, who's your favorite high ranking monster?" Yami asked, looking over to the fledgling.

Yugi thought for a while, "Black Magician."

Yami gave him a look of surprise, "What?" He wasn't expecting that as an answer. He looked down, a pang of longing and sadness hitting him.

Yugi quickly noticed Yami's change in mood. He reached out, placing a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder, "Yami?"

"Mahado was a best friend of mine from childhood." He wore a somber smile as he recalled the many times spent together, "He was the best magician we ever had. His monster ka was Illusion Magician, which he eventually fused together to become Black Magician."

Yugi could practically feel Yami's sadness radiating off of him, "Yami, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Yami shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for, young fledgling. You didn't know, after all."

"Still, that doesn't make it okay."

Yami gave him a look. He couldn't understand Yugi's reasoning. He had no idea, so why should he feel responsible. Yami sighed, "You're too kind, Yugi."

* * *

Yugi closed his eyes, trying to ignore the hunger that slowly made its way around Yugi, wrapping its claws around the boy, clouding his mind. He licked his lips, feeling his fangs threaten to elongate, wanting to sink into something.

Yugi kept himself locked in the bedroom all day, refusing to come out; ignoring Yami's pleading to come out. Eventually, Jounouchi had shown up, trying to get his friend to come out, but was only met with Yugi refusing.

His throat felt dry and his body was screaming at him for sustenance. He felt his fangs finally rip free from Yugi's resistance, aching for something to hold him over. This was it and Yugi knew it. No more refusing and no more hiding. He longed for blood; he couldn't deny it anymore. He had to throw away his fear and swallow his guilt. Yugi knew that he had to feed and he couldn't ignore the slight excitement he felt at the thought.

Yugi had to face this. He had to finish his turning and he had to do it as soon as possible.

Slowly, he stood, his knees feeling weak. Gathering all his courage, he approached the door and opened it. He came face to face with a pair of dark brown eyes and a wild mane of silver hair, "Bakura."

"Runt, Yami asked if I can try and get you out of there." He shrugged, hands shoved in his pockets, "It seems like I didn't have to do much."

Yugi nodded, the motion making him feel a bit dizzy. He had nothing all day and the lack of satisfaction the substitute brought him were finally catching up with him, "Well, here I am."

Bakura noticed them. He noticed how his fangs were out and in plain sight, "Runt. No more waiting."

Yugi nodded, "I know."

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Yugi looked down, "I am, but I guess I can't let that control me anymore." He gave a sheepish smile, his hand rubbing his elbow, "To be honest, the thought of feeding from human blood makes me feel a bit... excited."

Bakura's eyes lit up and a smirk made its way on his face, "Oh, you're gonna be a little devil at feeding, I can just feel it."

Yugi looked up at him, shock on his face, "What?"

Bakura shook his head, waving his hand in front of him, "Not like that, Runt. You're too nice to be anything close to a blood-thirsty monster, letting his lust take over. Nah, I just mean that you're really gonna enjoy it." Bakura turned, hanging an arm around Yugi's neck, "I know you won't want to feed from the innocent, which I understand, but whether you start with a bag or a human from one of the banks, you're gonna be in for a treat."

Yugi blinked, letting Bakura lead him to the living room where Yami was pacing back and forth, worry evident on his face. He looked to his side, Bakura removing his arm from his neck, giving the fledgling a nod of encouragement. Yugi took a step closer to Yami, "Um, Yami?" He spoke.

Yami turned to him, relief settling in, as if he was snapped back into reality, "Oh, Yugi," he pulled the fledgling into a hug, "I was so worried about you."

Yugi giggled, "I'm fine, Yami." He didn't speak again until Yami released him. Yugi looked down before stealing another glance to Bakura, who stood off to the side, watching with interest. He gathered all his courage and looked back to Yami, "Yami, I'm ready to feed on human blood."

* * *

 **Plot picks up once again!**

 **Also, look at Bakura, being there for Yugi.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Fast update, ayyy!**

 **Power went out so I had time to work on this. Also, school will be starting soon and I'm gonna lose my office soon so, I'll be writing as much as I can. Until I can renew my subscription for Office, I won't be able to update, so I might as well get the use out of it while I can.**

 **Anyway, we meet someone new and the plot thickens!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, Yami. I'm sure."

Yami noticed the sharp point of Yugi's small fangs, "Your fangs are out, young fledgling."

"And they won't recede until he gets something in his system and if that substitute doesn't do its job anymore, then that means he for sure needs to feed, Pharaoh." Bakura spoke, walking closer to the two, "Animal blood won't be much help anymore, either."

Yami nodded, "I'm well aware, Bakura." He looked back to Yugi, "Blood bag or blood bank?"

"I suggest bank. If he's going to feed, let him start with the full on source. That way he can get the sustenance he needs and it will be much more satisfying for his system." Bakura spoke, weighing the two options out for Yugi, "Let him get it in the purest form."

Yugi took in Bakura's words, replaying them in his mind. Well, if he was going to feed, might as well go all out, "Blood bank."

* * *

Yugi pulled his hood further down his face. He knew that it was too late for any of his friends to be out, but he still didn't want to risk being caught. He felt his hunger grow with each step they took to the bank. He felt a hand on his back and looked to his side, "Bakura?"

"It'll be fine, Runt. I'll go in there with you, okay? Yami hasn't feed from the source in years and if anyone is going to coach you through this, then let it be someone who regularly feeds from humans."

Yami nodded, "He's right, Yugi. I probably won't be much help in this situation."

Yugi nodded, "Okay."

Bakura smirked, "Besides, with how quiet and kind Yugi is, I can only imagine how much he'll let lose once he tastes human blood."

Yami rolled his eyes, "It's not like he's getting drunk or anything, Bakura."

"True, but do you remember the first time you fed from the source? Don't you remember how amazing the blood tasted?" Bakura asked, snickering.

Yami sighed, "I do. And if it wasn't for the raid, I'd still be feeding from the source." Yami closed his eyes in slight lust, "Let me tell you, Yugi, it's intoxicating."

Yugi blinked up at Yami. It was rare a sight, seeing Yami so lost in the thought of blood. No, it didn't scare him or make him worry about Yami giving in to bloodlust, it just reminded him that he was in a new world now and these were the people he knew now. It was different. It was different hunger between Yami and Bakura, as compared to Raphael or the vampires that attacked Jounouchi that night. While every vampire loved the taste of blood, he could easily tell the difference between hunger and downright bloodlust.

"Trust me, Yugi," Bakura spoke up, pulling Yugi from his thoughts, "tasting human blood for the first time is different for every vamp, but it's still such a pleasurable experience."

* * *

The rest of the walk to the bank was spent in silence. Yugi could feel his hunger ready to burst at the seams, and he couldn't deny the excitement that grew the more the hunger clouded his mind.

"Here we are." Bakura announced, looking at a set of doors.

Yugi looked up, studying the building. On the outside, it looked like an abandoned clinic, the light up sign busted and a few letters missing. The windows were boarded up and the glass doors were covered with a black material.

Yami looked at the building and all of a sudden, he was filled with the need to flee. He had never set foot in a blood bank and while he was happy that Yugi was taking this step, he couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive about this whole thing.

Yugi looked at Yami, quickly catching onto his nerves, "Yami, why won't don't you go wait back at the apartment?"

"Yami, you're still nervous about this whole thing and I guess it's understandable and as much as I wish you would face this whole thing, I gotta agree with the small fry on this. I'll stay with him, okay?" Bakura added, looking back to Yami.

Yami wanted to be there with Yugi during this whole thing, but he couldn't help but agree with them. Someone had to be brave when it came to feeding from the source and this was Yugi's turn. He nodded, "Very well." He patted Yugi on the shoulder, "Good luck, young fledgling."

* * *

Yugi followed Bakura down a hall and into something that looked like an old nurse's station.

"Hello." A soft voice spoke. The figure looked up and their eyes widened, "Bakura!"

"Good to see you again, Ryou." Bakura greeted, a rare smile on his face, "The runt here is – "

"– Yugi?" Ryou cut Bakura off. He stood from his spot from behind the counter and made his way around. He stood next to Yugi, looking at him with an expression mixed with shock and happiness, "Yugi? Is this really you?"

Yugi couldn't believe who he was seeing; it's been such a long time, he couldn't help but be overjoyed. He nodded, feeling the slight sting of tears in his eyes, "Yes, Ryou. It's really me." A bright smile broke out on his face as he was pulled into a tight hug, "It's good to see you again, too." He laughed.

Bakura looked at the two, confusion settling in, "Okay! Mind explaining to me about what's going on?"

Ryou released Yugi from the hug before looking at Bakura, "Yugi and I used to go to school together! We weren't as close as Yugi was with his other friends, but we loved each other's company. I was so worried when you disappeared all of a sudden, Yugi!" He added, looking back his old classmate.

"Sorry about that. I was bitten so I ran. I eventually ran into Yami and I've been living with him ever since."

Ryou smiled at that, "Well, it's good to know that you're in good hands. Does Jounouchi and the others know?"

Yugi shook his head, "Just Jou."

"Ah," Ryou said, nodding in understanding, "well, welcome to the vampire club."

Yugi tilted his head at him, "I didn't know you were a vampire, Ryou."

Ryou shrugged, a sheepish smile and blush making it's was on his face, "I was turned last year. Bakura turned me, actually." At the surprised expression he received, he shook his head, "It's a long story." He moved back around the desk and took a seat, "So, I'm assuming Yugi is the one feeding, today?" He asked shooting a look towards Bakura.

Bakura chucked, "Of course." He looked at Ryou, lowering his voice, "Don't record his visit. He's hiding from The Council, they can't know he's been here."

Ryou nodded, understanding the situation, "Of course." He looked at Yugi, a smile on his face, "Don't worry, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, "I trust you, Ryou."

Ryou stood up from the counter and walked around it again, "Yugi, if I may ask, are you a fledgling still? I know you wouldn't bring yourself to feed from the source at first."

Yugi nodded, "This will be the first time feeding on human blood."

Ryou chuckled, "Oh, he's going to be so _alive!_ He's so quiet, he'll let loose."

Bakura laughed, "That's what I said!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Okay! I get it!"

Ryou's laughter died down, "Sorry, Yugi. Now," he turned towards a door, "follow me."

* * *

Yugi and Bakura followed Ryou down a hall, lined with doors. Finally, he stopped, gently pulling a door open, "It's time." He called before turning to Yugi, "Good luck, Yugi." He patter his shoulder and nodded at Bakura before leaving in the direction they came in.

Yugi gathered all his courage before walking in with Bakura close on his heels. Yugi heard the door close but all he could do was look at the person in the bed, a sad look on their face.

The person looked over to Yugi, "Hello."

Yugi walked closer to the person, noticing it was a girl around his age, "Hi."

The girl looked at Yugi for a few seconds before speaking again, "Please don't hold back. I've gotten very sick and I know my end is soon. At least I'll be giving you sustenance."

Yugi nodded. If he was going to take her life force, then he would respect her wishes. He looked back to Bakura, who nodded at him. He approached the bed, taking a seat next to her. He watched as she moved her hair from her neck and Yugi gulped. Oh god, the hunger hit him with such a strong force, he knew at the moment that he couldn't hold back.

Bakura leaned in, whispering in his ear, "Take it ease at first. I know you'll let lose, but please, don't rush into it."

Yugi nodded, licking his lips. He leaned in, fangs piercing into the girl's neck, earning a small gasp from her. He drank, taking Bakura's advice. As soon as he felt the sweet blood enter his mouth, he couldn't help but moan at the taste. He drank, taking it slow until he was ready to commit. He drank a bit faster, the blood clouding his senses. It was just so intoxicating to him. His eyes rolled back before he closed them. He drank faster, feeling himself want more of the blood. His hands gripped at the sheets, feeling a haze wash over him. He could barely make out Bakura's amused chuckles as he made a bit of a mess of the blood, but he could care less. The blood was just so delicious, he couldn't bother worrying about that now.

He felt the girl slowly go limp, only pushing him to drink slower, wanting to savor the taste. He moaned again, the blood tasting sweet and rich in his mouth. He soon realized what he was missing out on and felt quite silly as his fears started to feel like nothing.

He could feel the blood come to an end and he couldn't help feel a bit disappointed. Once he was finished, he removed his fangs and licked the bite, relishing the last of the blood. He sat straight up, feeling himself slowly escape the haze. He closed his eyes in lust and leaned his head back, "Is it wrong of me to ask for more?"

Bakura shook his head, "Not at all. This is your first time feeding and your hunger only gathered together, so your hunger is a bit stronger than most. However, feeding from a bag would be better. Taking it a bit slow at first is the better option here, Runt."

Yugi barely registered himself following Bakura out of the room and back to the counter. His mind was still a bit clouded, as if he was slowly coming down from a high, and in a way, he was. He could hear Ryou chuckle a bit.

"Gee, Yugi. Did you enjoy that?" Ryou asked, studying the newly full vampire.

Yugi nodded, "I didn't know what I was missing."

"He's quite the messy eater, however." Bakura chuckled, "I have a feeling he'll always be like that. This guy was moaning too! Aw man, Ryou, he's wild at feeding!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, his mind clearing a bit, "I couldn't help myself."

"Just wait until he picks a favorite blood type!" Ryou chuckled again, "Then see how wild he could be."

Bakura smirked, "I can't wait to see that!" He shook his head, "Anyway, we better get going. Yami is probably worried sick."

Ryou nodded, "Of course. I'll see you later. And welcome to the land of full vamps, Yugi."

Yugi smiled, the haze fully leaving him now, "Thank you."

* * *

Yami turned as soon as the door to the apartment opened. He rushed to Yugi's side as Bakura closed the door, "So?"

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle, "Delicious."

Yami gave him a small smile, "That good?"

Bakura pulled open the fridge, "Yami, he was living!"

Yami took two bags from Bakura, handing Yugi one, "I can imagine. Yugi's hunger has been building up for pretty much five months now." He bit into his own bag, draining the blood free from its confines.

Yugi wasted no time in biting into his own bag, a moan escaping his throat as the liquid reached his tongue. This one in particular tasted a bit tangy, like those sour candies he used to eat as a kid. He quickly decided that he liked this more than the sweet taste from before. He closed his eyes, Yami's slight laughter reaching his ears.

"Gee, Yugi. Don't make a mess in my kitchen." Yami joked, watching Yugi finish off the last of the blood.

Yugi removed the bag from his lips, feeling his fangs recede a bit. He licked his lips, before licking the puncture marks of the bags, hungry for more. He looked at the label of the bag. AB Positive. Yugi nodded to himself, deciding that this was his favorite blood type.

"Looks like our baby vamp has a favorite." Bakura laughed, throwing his own bag into the bio-hazard bin.

Yami took Yugi's empty bag from his hand and threw their empty bags in the bin, "I guess I need to stalk up then. Still hungry, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, his mind clouded again, although not as much as before. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried, "Is that normal?"

Yami patted his shoulder, "You're hunger is much stronger than others, it's okay, Yugi. You're not being controlled by lust, okay?"

Yugi nodded, Yami's words calming his nerves.

* * *

Yugi ended up draining two more bags. One A and the other O. Both were delicious, of course, but nothing compared the taste of AB Positive. Yugi rested his head on Yami's lap, closing his eyes in relaxation as Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"I'm proud of you, Yugi." Yami spoke, his voice soft.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "You were brave and faced your fears. You fed from the source and finished your turning. While you are quite the messy and eager drinker, you controlled yourself and didn't give in."

Yugi smiled, "Thank you." He sighed, resting his hand on Yami's knee, "She said she was very sick and her end was near. Gosh, Yami, she couldn't have been older than me. She told me not to hold back. Respecting her wishes was the only thing that seemed to ease my nerves. I figured that if I'm going to do this, then I might as well respect her wishes. She had a life and she was ready to end it and I know and understand that. It did hurt a bit before I started to drink, but knowing that she was ready, made things easier. However, I still think that feeding from the healthy and innocent is not for me."

Yami listened, nodding his head, "You're so sweet, Yugi. As long as you understand that, then you'll be just fine."

Yugi turned, laying on his back. He looked up to Yami, "I guess this means you have to be my mirror now, huh?"

Yami smiled, "I guess so." He brushed a blond strand of hair behind Yugi's ear, "Beautiful." He couldn't help but whisper out.

Yugi blushed, "I'm not."

Yami tilted his head to the side, "You don't believe you are?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. After being bullied so much in high school, I couldn't help but think negatively about myself." He looked away, avoiding Yami's eyes, "Then what happened with Raphael. I have scars on my back from the whip he used on me." He shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears before they fell, "He took my innocence away from me and ruined me."

Yami shook his head, "No, Yugi. You are not ruined." He cupped Yugi's cheek, "You are beautiful inside and out, Yugi."

Yugi moved his head, leaning into the touch, "I just can't see it."

"Then let me help you."

Yugi looked up at him, "This is my problem, Yami."

"No. It's our problem, Yugi. I want to help you in any way I can."

"Why?"

"Because I promised. I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you anymore, Yugi." Yami answered, moving his hand into Yugi's hair.

Yugi closed his eyes, feeling Yami's fingers move through his hair, "You're such a pharaoh." He smiled, "You're so protective."

"It's because I care about you, of course." He leaned in, their noses brushing together.

Yugi blushed, reaching up and cupping Yami's cheeks with his hands. He closed his eyes, pushing himself up a bit and closer to Yami.

"Hey!" The door pushed open, "I heard Yugi fed from the source!"

Yugi and Yami collided, their foreheads smacking together. The two groaned, rubbing their sore foreheads. Yugi sat up, "Really? He timed that."

Yami rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna kill him."

Malik laughed, walking up to the couch and sitting on the armrest, "Yes, Yugi. I timed this and no Yami, you can't kill me."

Yami glared at him, "I can try." He looked at Yugi, "You can't stop me, Yugi."

Yugi chuckled, "No killing my friends, Yami."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Buzzkill."

Malik smiled at the sight. Yugi faced his fears and fed and now, these two almost kissed and they're not even embarrassed about it; Yugi was totally for it. Yup, it was a good night for Malik Ishtar.

* * *

Rishid looked at his mentor, "The Items won't be much help, then?"

The mentor sighed, "No. It seems that I have underestimated the power of The Council. The Pharaoh will have to get through this with own strength. Besides, he won't be doing this alone. I'm sure Malik and Ishizu have been much help."

Rishid smiled at the mention of his siblings; it's been so long since he's seen them last, "I'm sure."

* * *

"Where are they!?" A man shouted, his voice threatening and full of rage.

Valon winced, feeling pain shoot up all around him. No. He wouldn't break. He had to make things up to Yugi. Yugi was suffering with the traumatizing memories form Raphael's abuse and he had to make things up to him; he had to make things right. He still felt guilty over not helping sooner and he had to make it up to him in some way.

The man threw Valon against a brick wall, "You tell me where they are, you traitor!"

Valon tried to ignore the pain, "No." He glared at the man; at his old Master, "I won't tell you." He slowly stood up, "Raphael and Amelda won't tell you?"

The man scoffed, "I'd rather beat it out of you." The man quickly moved in front of Valon, ready to strike once more.

* * *

 **I like the idea of Yugi pretty much almost being a different person when he feeds. It's his first time feeding on human blood so it's going to affect him much differently than animal blood or the substitute. However, I wanted to show that Yugi is still sweet and has the person's wishes in mind; that they're people and not just food.**

 **Things are picking up and stuff will be going down in future chapters! Be ready because the drama will be picking from now on! Getting close to the end, but don't worry, I've got that one shot collection to bring you all!**

 **Also, can you all guess who is Rishid's mentor? He's pretty important~~~**


	16. Chapter 15

**So... um... You all will probably hate me by the end of this chapter... Oops?**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Yugi first fed and little by little he noticed the changes that came with. He no longer had a reflection but with Yami as his mirror, he didn't mind that too much. His hearing improved much more and his speed became much faster. Yami tested his strength and he quickly noticed that Yugi was able to hold his own much easier. Yugi hadn't slept in the two weeks since and that was something he was quite thankful for. Less sleep for him meant that he didn't have to worry about the nightmares so much anymore.

"It feels so different." Yugi said, the sounds outside in the hall ringing in his ears. He heard footsteps move in the hall much more clearly now and heard doors at the end of the hall close much louder now, "It's not annoying, but how long will it take for me to get used to?"

Yami shrugged, "Depends. You seem to be doing well with it, so I'd imagine that you'd get used to everything soon enough."

Yugi nodded, his face contouring into one of annoyance and disgust. He looked up, glaring holes into the ceiling, "I could do without the screams from the apartment above, however,"

Yami laughed, "Now that, will take a long time to get used to."

Yugi groaned, bringing his head down on the counter, resting his cheek on the cool surface, "Come on now!" He covered his ears, "This is not fun."

Yami laughed, "I had to use earplugs when they first moved in. I mean, it's nice that they really love each other, but they don't have to share their love with me."

"Advanced hearing is one skill that I can live without."

Yami's face softened into a warm smile. He rubbed Yugi's back, "You'll get used to it soon, Yugi."

Yugi closed his eyes, Yami's touch sending a shiver down his spine, "I sure hope so."

Yami smirked, quickly noticing the shiver, "Do you like that, Yugi?"

Yugi blushed, "No."

Yami chuckled, "Uh huh, sure."

* * *

Raphael smirked, looking at Valon's state, "Master really gave you a beating, huh?"

Valon glared at him, "Shut up. You disobeyed him, why didn't he beat you?"

Raphael scoffed, "I'm not the traitor here." He walked closer to the other vampire, "You have yet to crack."

Valon never tore his glare from Raphael, "I'm not outing them."

"Sooner or later you will."

* * *

"See you again, Ryou." Yugi smiled, waving at his old friend as he and Malik left the bank.

Malik couldn't help but shiver when the cool air hit him, "Still not used to these cold nights."

Yugi chuckled, "It's not even that cold, Malik." He held out his arms, a lazy smile on his face, "I adore this weather."

Malik rolled his eyes, a small smile of his own on his face, "Well, Japan's climate is quite different than Egypt's."

Yugi put his arms back down to his sides, looking at Malik with curiosity in his eyes, "Do you miss Egypt?"

Malik shrugged, "Sometimes. I mean, I haven't been there in, what? Three hundred years?" Malik shoved his hands in his pockets, "It was where I grew up, but Japan is a nice place to explore."

"Do you ever plan on going back?"

Malik shook his head, "Not anytime soon. It's not how I once knew and I don't want to see it." He gave Yugi a hopeful smile, "Besides, I've got all the time in world."

Yugi returned the smile, "There's no rush."

Malik nodded, "No rush at all."

* * *

"Headmaster," a vampire spoke, kneeling in front of the head of The Council, "our spies have spotted the Pharaoh's follower."

"Oh?" The headmaster turned, looking at a member of The Council, "And where has he been?"

"While they have no word of his current living situation, they have spotted him at the blood bank with two of the Pharaoh's helpers." The council member answered, keeping his head bowed, "He is no longer a fledgling."

The headmaster made a thoughtful noise before shrugged, "One charge has been lifted, but who am I to deny him punishment? While his fledgling status has been lifted, I will not let that go. Send the spies to the bank as soon as you can. I want to know their whereabouts as soon as possible."

The council member nodded, "Of course." He stood, making his was out of the room.

Soon.

Soon he will be able to punish that good for nothing pharaoh.

* * *

A council member paced, close to his wit's end. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "How are we supposed to take them down?"

A second member stood from his seat, "We cannot let this happen."

"Rishid and his mentor are coming up with a solution as we speak. We must be patient." A third one added.

The first one stopped pacing. He was usually the calm one of the three, but he couldn't worry about that now, "You know full-well that the Pharaoh is innocent and that fledgling law is a waste. We must take those corrupted vampires down!"

The second member moved in front of the first one, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. You know we cannot act without a plan. We can't let this happen, but we must be patient."

"He's right." The last member stood, approaching the two, "In time, they will be brought down."

* * *

Yugi could feel that something horrible was just around the corner, but he couldn't name it. He knew that The Council was getting closer, but he didn't want to believe it; he refused to believe it. However, no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't shake the feeling. Yami seemed to match Yugi's concerns, often looking out the window to be safe.

The two kept the apartment as quiet as they could, always making sure that they could hear the halls and rooms without strain. Yami would often get lost in his thoughts, pacing about, just itching to get rid of this feeling. Luckily, Yugi was there to keep his nerves calm, and in turn, Yami did the same for Yugi.

By the time Thursday rolled around, the feeling only got worse for Yugi. He pulled out his phone, quickly shooting a text to Jounouchi. He pocketed the phone, nodding to himself. He looked to the kitchen, spotting Yami still glued to his seat at the island from early this morning; mug of bloodwine long forgotten.

Yugi walked into the kitchen, "Yami?" When Yami didn't move, Yugi tried a bit louder, "Yami."

With a jolt, Yami looked up, blinking his eyes, "Y-yes, Yugi?"

Yugi's heart broke. Yami hadn't been himself all week, and it he just seemed so much worse than before. Yugi looked into his eyes, spotting stress, worry, and dare he say it, much less think it, fear. Yami, the once powerful Pharaoh Atem was scared. He approached the vampire, sitting next to him, "We can't deny it anymore, Yami. The Council is getting close and there's no more time to waste."

Yami looked down, nodding his head, "I know, Yugi."

Yugi sighed, "I've texted Jounouchi and the others. He's going to stop by with them soon. It's time to tie up loose ends, Yami."

"So, you're going to tell them? What about your grandfather?"

Yugi traced the pattern of the granite counter top with his finger, "He doesn't need to know."

Yami looked at him, "He's your grandfather, Yugi."

"I know and that's why I don't want him to know." He shook his head, a somber smile on his face, "He doesn't need to know that his grandson is still around, only to face the wrath of The Council."

Yami reached out, taking Yugi's hand in his own, "We'll face them together."

Yugi looked up at him, feeling upset that he didn't meet his gaze. Yugi looked down to their hands before giving Yami's hand a light squeeze, "Are you scared, Yami?"

Yami squeezed back, "I am."

* * *

"Yugi!" Anzu cried, wrapping her arms around his friend. She let the tears fall, "I'm so happy to see you again!"

Yugi hugged back, "Good to see you again too, Anzu."

She released him from her grip, looking at him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me from that vampire."

Yugi shook his head, "It was nothing. Bakura had no choice, anyway. He's got a soft spot for me." Yugi shifted his weight to one foot, looking behind Anzu, "Honda?"

Honda looked at Yugi, trying his best to hide the tears that threatened to fall, "It's so good to see you again, Yugi."

Anzu giggled, moving away to stand next to Jounouchi. She whispered to him, "He's going to break down, isn't he?"

Jounouchi shrugged, a small amused smile on his face, "Who knows?"

Yugi smiled, jumping up into Honda's arms, "Stop crying, dang it!" He laughed, despite his own tears forming.

Honda lost it; the dam broke, letting the waterworks free, "Don't scare us like that!"

Yugi laughed, ignoring the guilt that made its way around him, "I'll try not to."

From his spot in the kitchen, Yami watched the reunion with a small somber smile. It was so nice seeing Yugi with his friends, but he hated that it had to be in a situation like this.

"Yami!" Yugi called, motioning from him to join them in the living room, "Please come meet them."

Before Yami could react, Jounouchi had started pulling him to the living room, "Come on, old man!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "I'm not that old."

"Physically, no. But I mean, you were a pharaoh, so you have no room to talk." Jounouchi nodded, pushing said pharaoh towards Yugi.

Yugi looked up at him, a sad smile on his face, "Let's get this over with, Yami."

Yami nodded, "Let's."

And so, Yugi, with the help of Jounouchi and Yami, explained everything. He told his two friends about his turning, meeting Yami and his friends and everything in between. Finally, came the time to break the news about The Council. He reached out, holding Yami's hand for dear life, "They're after us, guys, and they won't stopped until we've been punished." He hung his head, tears falling, "I'm sorry."

Anzu was the first one to react, pulling her friend into a hug, "You have nothing to apologize for, Yugi."

Yugi blinked in surprise before Honda joined in on the hug. He sniffled, "But, I should have said something earlier, now look what's happening."

"We'll think of something." Honda spoke, trying to mask his disappointment.

Yami shook his head, "There's nothing we can do. Going into hiding somewhere else won't help as they were already so close when Raphael took Yugi. It was only a matter of time until they found us."

Jounouchi looked down, his heart breaking at Yugi's sobs, "Something. There has to be something we can do." He knew this was coming, but he didn't want to face it. Yugi was slipping from them again, and he couldn't take it.

Yami hated this. He hated that Yugi was forced to see his friends again, only to say goodbye. Only to say goodbye a second time. He stole a glance to Yugi, still wrapped up in Anzu and Honda's embrace, crying his eyes out.

He looked down, "I'm sorry."

His fault. This was all his fault.

This was no one's fault but Yami's.

* * *

Ryou winced, trying to push himself up from the floor, "Please, stop this." He begged, pain shooting up all over his body.

A Council spy lifted Ryou up to his feet with a fistful of his hair, "Not until you tell us where the Pharaoh and his followers are!"

Ryou winced, holding back his tears, "I don't know!"

The spy threw him back down on the floor, "I can keep this up all night, you know!"

Ryou shut his eyes, trying his best to ignore the pain. He didn't know how much longer he could last, and he didn't want find out. However, he knew he had to endure the pain, even if he knew that he was close to breaking.

* * *

"Well, would you look at that?" Sugoroku Mutou mused, eyes looking over magazine.

Jounouchi looked up from the box he was opening, "Look at what?"

"This." The old man answered. He handed Jounouchi the magazine, "It seems like they've found a tablet dating back to ancient Egypt depicting some sort of raid conducted by what they describe as 'blood drinkers'."

Jounouchi's eyes widened, reading over the text. He looked at the picture of the tablet, depicting the raid. He noticed the words 'Nameless Pharaoh' pop up a few times during the text, as well. This was it. This was the proof they needed to save Yami and Yugi. He looked up to Sugoroku, "Gramps, do you mind if I borrow this?" He asked, hands clenching the magazine in desperation.

Sugoroku blinked, "Well, of course not, Jounouchi."

"Thank you!" Jounouchi grinned at him, "I'll close up tomorrow, I just really need to get somewhere!" Jounouchi shouted, running out of the game shop.

Jounouchi didn't stop running until he came up to the door of Yami's apartment. However, his heart stopped, seeing the door wide open.

No.

Please no.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before slowly walking inside. Jounouchi felt his knees grow weak and could feel the world practically fall all around him. He dropped the magazine on the floor and walked into the living room, seeing the coffee table on the side and the rug under it lying askew. The glass of the coffee table was broken, shards of glass on the floor. There was a hole on the wall next to him with scuff marks on it; he figured that someone up put up a fight and he hoped that it Yami, not wanting to go so easily.

He walked down the hall and into the bedroom. The covers of the bed were on the floor and the nightstand on its side. He walked closer to the nightstand and his heart fell. He dropped to his knees, looking down at the item on the floor. In front of him was Yugi's choker, ripped in half near the buckle, as if someone forced it off Yugi's neck. He gingerly picked up the choker, tears pricking at his eyes. He looked up, noticing the red stain on the wall and prayed that it wasn't Yugi's blood.

Slowly, he stood, pulling his phone from his pocket. His fingers quickly dialed Malik's number and hoped he answered. Jounouchi waited five rings in and was greeted with the voicemail message. He cursed before dialing Bakura's number.

He waited, hoping he would answer.

"What is it, Jou?" Bakura answered from his side of the line.

Jounouchi swallowed the lump in his throat. He spoke, his voice shaking, "They got them. The Council got Yugi and Yami."

* * *

 **OOPS!**

 **Also, can you all guess who those three council members are? They're on Yami's side, but who are they?**


	17. Chapter 16

**We've got a short chapter this time! We meet Rishid's mentor and the three council members! Also, we meet the Headmaster and Raphael's Master!**

 **We meet someone else too!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Bakura ran into the apartment, looking around the room. Anger bubbled up inside him, threatening to burst at the seams. He walked into the bedroom, spotting Jounouchi sitting on the bed, clutching Yugi's choker in his hand. Bakura noticed the blood stain on the wall and growled, "They're gonna pay for this."

Jounouch never tore his eyes from the choker, "Do you know where they took them?"

Bakura nodded, "I do. Have you tried getting ahold of Malik?"

Jounouchi nodded, "I got nothing. I'm guessing they got Malik and the others, too."

Bakura cursed, "The Council is so dead for this!" He made his way furter into the room, kneeling down in front of the bed. He reached under, hoping that the Puzzle was still there, "Thank you!" He cried out, pulling the unfinished Puzzle from under the bed, "Yami is gonna need this."

Before any of them could say another word, a figure came falling into the room, "Bakura…"

"Ryou!" Bakura placed the Puzzle on the bed before rushing over him, "Oh god, Ryou what happened?"

Ryou leaned onto Bakura, clutching his arm, "I'm sorry, Kura. They broke me."

Bakura shook his head, his rage growing. The Council, of course they found Ryou and beat the answers out of him, "No, Ryou. It is not your fault." He turned his head, "Jou! Take Ryou home and watch him."

Jounouchi stood up, "What about Yugi and Yami?"

"I'll go. Just please, take care Ryou." He looked at Jounouchi, a rare weakness in his eyes. Bakura had known Ryou for years and after his turning, he had grown protective of the young vampire. They hurt him and Bakura was pushed even more for revenge.

Jounouch nodded, "Alright." He didn't want to leave Yugi, but he was sure that Bakura would have his head if he didn't watch over Ryou, "Be careful." He added, handing the Puzzle to Bakura.

Bakura nodded at him, "I make no promises."

* * *

 _Raphael laughed, holding Yugi close to him and a stake closer to Yugi's heart, "I thought you were supposed to protect him, Yami!?"_

 _Yugi struggled, trying to get out of Raphael's grip, "Please help me, Yami!"_

 _Yami was frozen in his spot, his mind running a mile a minute._

 _"Come on, Pharaoh! Save him!"_

 _Yami shook his head, shaking off his fear. Save Yugi, right. That's what he had to do._

 _Not even two steps forward, and Yami froze again._

 _"Yami!" Yugi choked out, blood spilling out his mouth as he collapsed to the ground._

 _Yami's eyes widened, focused on the stake sticking out of his Yugi's back, pierced right through his heart. He fell to his knees, a deep sorrow setting in, "Yugi!"_

Yami bolted upright, pain shooting in his skull. His vision was blurry and he blinked, willing his vision to clear. Yami looked around, studying his surroundings. He shut his eyes, trying to remember what happened.

Oh.

The Council. Apartment.

"And now cell." Yami whispered, feeling defeated. He looked up, quickly spotting another cell directly across from his. He stood, taking only three steps until he was pulled back. He looked down to his wrists and ankles to find cuffs. Yami rolled his eyes, "Great. Now I'm chained to the wall. Fantastic."

Yami's ears perked up, a noise from the other cell catching his attention. He looked up and got as close to the bars as he could. He let out a sigh of relief as the sight of a small figure stirring, "Yugi!" He called out, desperately trying to get his attention.

Yugi picked up his head to the familiar voice. Immediately seeing Yami there, he could feel the tears sting his eyes, "Yami!"

Yami's heart fell, seeing the large gash on Yugi's forehead and his choker ripped free from his neck. Poor Yugi was hurt and his safety blanket was gone, "Oh, Yugi, you're hurt."

Yugi then felt pain throb right above his eye. He brought his hand up, feeling the long gash just above his eyebrow. He flinched, the light touch instantly bringing him pain. He whimpered, the events of their arrests hitting him in the face.

Before any of them could say another word, the door opened with a loud sound of metal grating on stone. As if on instinct, Yugi backed away to a dark corner of his cell, hugging his knees to his chest. Yami's heart broke even more at this. Yugi was scared and by the looks of it, he knew that familiar sound all too well.

"Well," a man spoke, walking into the room, "looks like going into hiding didn't do you any good."

Yugi's eyes widened, quickly recognizing the man. Raphael and Amelda's Master. He whispered, fear taking over, "Dartz."

* * *

Rishid quickly followed his mentor to the cells, his heart heavy with fear and longing. He so desperately wanted to see his siblings again, but definitely not like this.

His mentor stopped, poking a head into a room before turning back to Rishid and nodded, "It is empty." He made his way in, checking the cells for any signs of the two Ishtar siblings and Isis. He quickly came to a stop, spotting the small group in a cell, "Found them."

Malik's head popped up at the voice and eyes light up with happiness and relief, "Rishid!" He ran to the bars, "It's you!"

Ishizu joined her brother at the bars, her face matching his happiness and relief, "Rishid!" She held her hands out, easily fitting her small wrists in between the bars, "You have come for us!"

Rishid took his sister's hands in his, "Yes. We have sent someone to find Bakura and assist us in rescuing you all and the Pharaoh."

Malik looked at his brother in shock, "You mean… him?"

Rishid nodded, "Yes."

Isis rose to her feet, walking to the bars, "Any word on Atem and Yugi?" She looked at Rishid's mentor, "Please tell me, Shadi."

* * *

"Dartz?" Yami asked, looking at the man standing in the space between the cells.

Dartz smirked at Yami, "You know, I've had the pleasure of running into Yugi during the first time he was a pet to Raphael, and I must say, little Yugi can be quite the obedient one."

Rage grew inside Yami. He despised the way Raphael spoke about Yugi and now he had to hear it from his master, "How dare you speak of Yugi in such a way!"

Dartz cocked an eyebrow, "The little pharaoh is getting feisty, I see?" He scoffed, "We'll take care of that. Well, Headmaster will." He turned to Yugi's cell, "I have plans with this little vampire which I'm sure he'll enjoy."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him, Dartz!" Yami shouted, his rage only growing. He wanted so much to break out that damn cell and get Yugi to safety, but he knew the attempt would end in vain. Their time together was coming to an end, and Yami only felt worthless as time moved.

Dartz smirked, "Oh, but I already have."

* * *

Marik quickly made his way through the streets of Domino, looking for Bakura. He had to find him and fast. He cursed, finding yet another alleyway empty.

Marik was ready to give up until a voice caught his attention, "Marik."

Marik turned, coming face to face with Bakura, "I finally found you."

"Did they send you?"

Marik nodded, "Of course. Now come, we need to hurry!" He took off, Bakura on his heels.

"Taking the catacombs?"

Marik scoffed at Bakura's question, finding it a stupid one to ask, "Of course. It's the fastest way."

* * *

Shadi sighed, "The Pharaoh's execution will be taking place very soon, a public one, of course."

"And Yugi?" Malik asked.

"Yugi will most likely become a forever slave to Dartz and Headmaster."

Malik scoffed, "Raphael will no doubt snake his way into Yugi's punishment."

Shadi nodded, "I'm certain he will."

"Shadi. Rishid." A deep voice similar to Yami's spoke up, catching the group's attention. A council member was making his way towards the grouping, two others at his sides, "They are almost ready to go through with Pharaoh Atem's execution."

Shadi looked to the person and nodded, "Marik must hurry and return with Bakura then." He looked over to Rishid, "Please assist Critias and Hermos to await Marik and Bakura's arrival." He turned back to other council member, "Timaeus, I ask for your assist here."

Timaeus nodded, "Of course, Shadi."

* * *

Yugi winced as Raphael clamped the cuff around his neck and pull him up to his feet.

"Did you miss your leash, pet?" Raphael smirked, leaning closer to Yugi's ear, "Because I did."

Yugi shuddered, Raphael's hot breath caressing his cheek, "I can see that."

Raphael smirked, "Someone is a bad mood. I'll have to fix that."

Yugi could feel his old fear bubble up inside him. He knew that Raphael would have his away with him again, and no doubt that Dartz wanted in.

Raphael smirked, noticing the look of fear that shone in Yugi's eyes. He wrapped a hand around Yugi's chin, his fingernails digging into the pale skin, "I hope you're ready for your long punishment, my pet."

* * *

Yami had already accepted his fate, but that didn't make this any easier. He stood there, letting the guard lock the shackles around his ankles and wrists. Oh, how the strong as fallen.

The door opened, but Yami didn't bother looking up. There was no point in him shouting at the person or try to make a run for it; his end was near and he had to face it.

"Pharaoh Atem," the new person in the room spoke, "are you ready to die?" He looked at the guard, "Leave. I wish to speak to the criminal alone."

The guard nodded, "Yes, Headmaster."

The Headmaster didn't speak until the guard was gone. He walked closer to Yami, a smug grin on his face, "Your fate was sealed from the moment you turned, and the raid just helped to push it." He looked at Yami for a while, expecting him to lash out, but he never did, "I wish you would look at me, Atem. Trust me, you will want to see my face."

Yami didn't want to lift his head; he didn't want to look. However, with the sharp slap his cheek received and the command that reached his ears, he figured he had no choice. Slowly, he lifted his head, his heart feeling heavy at the sight of the vampire in front of him. He shook his head, "It can't be."

The Headmaster smirked, "Oh, but it can be, Atem." He ran a finger up Yami's neck and then to the side. His left his finger right next to two small dots on Yami's neck; the only imperfections on his skin, "They never fade away, do they? You'll always be reminded of that night."

Yami wanted to pull away, but he found himself frozen in that position, "You ruined me that night."

The Headmaster removed his hand, shrugging at Yami's words, "Oh, well. You know," he gave Yami a sly grin, "that's not the only time I ruined you. I ruined you shortly after your turning and I get to do it again. Forever this time."

Yami's eyes widened, realization hitting him. He shook his head, wanting this all to be nothing but a bad dream, "You. You were the one who performed the raid."

"Yes, Atem." The Headmaster smirked, enjoying seeing Yami overcome with fear, "I was the one who turned you, performed the raid and now I have the honor of killing you."

Yami wanted to be strong at this moment, but all hope seemed lost. He was supposed to be a pharaoh, damn it! He was supposed to be strong and brave, he wasn't supposed to show fear or weakness.

Yugi. He was supposed to protect Yugi and now he couldn't even do that. Now, Yugi was forced to live forever, being nothing but a pet to those sick bastards. Yugi had to live knowing that Yami was dead and he could no longer wipe away his tears or hold him in his arms when the nightmares became too much for him to close his eyes again.

Yami felt hopeless.

It seemed like ever since his turning, he was doomed to suffer at the hands of his tormentor, and now, seeing him again, Yami felt the same fear he felt when he was turned, "Zorc," he whispered out, "you truly have ruined me."

* * *

 **It's a good thing Zorc is a vampire in this... I don't think I could handle writing that... thing. You all know what I'm talking about omg**

 **Why was that a thing ommmggg**


	18. Chapter 17

**Shit goes down and stuff happens. Seriously, just read to find out~**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Yugi was dragged along, not wanting to follow, but unfortunately for him, he had no choice. As he was pulled by the chain, his eyes scanned the courtyard, taking notice of how many had shown up to witness the execution of Yami. Not only that, but Yugi still had no idea where he was. This certainly wasn't the Palace of Atlantis, which only made his fears grow.

"The courtyard of Starm Palace," Raphael spoke, answering Yugi's unspoken question, "Starm was the name of the vampire who was Headmaster before he passed the torch to our current Headmaster."

Yugi wanted to learn more, but it's not like he was going to ask Raphael for a history lesson.

Raphael pulled the chain, "You should get a front row spot, my pet. Wouldn't you agree, little vampire?"

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat as he followed Raphael to the front of the crowd, "But of course, Master." Yugi hated this. He hated that he was still conditioned to listen and to obey every word that leaves Raphael's mouth. Yugi followed without a word, feeling the looks on his back as he followed. Of course, word about their joint arrests made its rounds and Yugi was now being watched, with many vampires in attendance whispering to each other about his own punishment.

"Brothers and sisters! I ask for your complete silence and your full attention!" Dartz called out, walking onto the raised platform before the crowd. Yugi repressed a shudder at the sight, the platform reminding him of gallows and Yami was the poor soul that would soon be forced to be hung for his crimes.

"Tonight, we finally have the privilege to execute one of the most well-known criminals of our kind and I hope you all leave here knowing that this day will go down in history for our kind!" Dartz shouted out, his voice confident and full of hate. Yugi shuddered at the cheers Dartz received, "You all will be able to say that you witnessed this criminal be taken down for good!"

Yugi wanted to tear his eyes away from the sight, but he found himself unable to do so. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be here and watch his savior die for a crime he didn't commit.

"Performing a mass raid is unacceptable and he must parish for his sins! We cannot allow this criminal to continue to walk free and give our kind a bad name!" Dartz continued on, a smirk on his face, "We have his little followers in our hands and rest assured, they as well will be punished!" More cheering, which only caused Yugi's nerves to grow and Dartz's smirk to turn into a devilish grin. He pointed straight ahead, "Bring out the criminal!"

Time seemed to slow and Yugi's hearing became muffled. His mind didn't register the angry shouts from the crowd or the amused chuckle from Dartz.

No.

His mind, however, did register the sounds of the chains rattling together as Yami was pushed between the crowds. His heart fell at the sight. Yami was no longer strong and brave; he was no longer Yami or Pharaoh Atem. He was small and weak; he was just some criminal who accepted death. No words had to be exchanged and no stares had to happen for Yugi to understand that Yami now saw himself as some good for nothing sinner. That he believed he deserved his death despite committing no crime at all.

Yugi watched as the guards pushed Yami up the stairs of the platform, all the while keeping his head hung down, as if he held no emotion or felt absolutely nothing at that moment. He wanted so much to just scream out his name and look into those crimson eyes he fell in love with. He wanted to see that fire shining in his eyes and believe in that confidence just like before.

However, that was gone.

Everything was gone now.

"Bow to your Headmaster!" Dartz commanded as the Headmaster made his way on the platform.

Yugi winced, the cuff around his neck rubbing against his skin was he pulled down into a kneeling position by Raphael.

"Rise." Headmaster's voice commanded. He smirked out to the crowd as they got back to their feet.

"Headmaster Zorc." Dartz bowed his head to his superior, handing him a stake, complete with a silver tip.

Raphael scoffed, "Looks like Pharaoh is getting the whole package with that stake."

Yugi stole a glance to Raphael, his smirk only sending Yugi's fear skyrocketing. He looked back to Yami, wanting so desperately to see him take Zorc and Dartz by surprise and take them out. However, that didn't happen. Yami still stood there, his eyes focused on the floor of the platform.

Zorc made his way behind Yami, forcing him on his knees, "Pharaoh Atem," he started, his voice sending chills down Yugi's spine, "your execution is happening today because of a crime you committed long ago. Guilty of the raid on your kingdom, but of course, I want to hear it straight form you. Are you guilty of the raid?" He smirked at Yami, knowing he had no room to speak words that Zorc didn't want to hear.

"I am guilty of the raid." Yami answered, his voice void of all emotion.

Zorc wore the biggest smug grin Yugi had ever seen, "You know Atem, your little follower is here to witness your death." With a fistful of Yami's hair, he forced his head up, making him meet Yugi's eyes, "Any last words to him? After all, he'll have to live forever without you."

Yami's eyes widened, looking straight into Yugi's. He shook his head, "No." He whispered out, his heart breaking. He didn't want Yugi to see him get killed; he didn't want Yugi to suffer like that. He shook his head again, eyes closing shut, "Please don't make him see this."

"Yami…" Yugi whispered, wanting so much for this to come to an end and feel safe and sound with Yami again.

"Aw, but Atem, Yugi needs to witness his savior die. He needs to see firsthand what happens when you go against the laws of The Council." Zorc spoke, his cold voice sending chills down both Yami and Yugi's spines. He scoffed, pushing Yami's head back down. He raised the stake, ready to strike down into Yami's back and right into his heart, "Time to leave this world, Pharaoh Atem."

Yami looked back up to Yugi, "I'm sorry, Yugi. I couldn't protect you." He gave Yugi one last look and the best hopeful smile he could muster, however, Yugi could easily see the pain and fear in his eyes. Yami gathered all his courage before hanging his head and bracing himself to the pain to come.

"How touching." Zorc sneered, bringing the stake down.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out as hot tears ran down his cheeks. He began struggling to break free of Raphael's tight grip on the chain, wanting to protect Yami from the stake.

Yami shut his eyes, waiting for the pain. However, the pain never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked back, only to see Zorc frozen in place, a golden glow around him.

"Man, I missed using this thing." A figure chuckled, pretty much waltzing onto the platform like he owned the place.

Yami looked up to the person, relief washing over him, "Marik."

Marik winked down at Yami, "Long time no see, Yami."

Yami noticed the item in Marik's hand, "Wait, The Millennium Rod?"

Marik nodded, "We need to get you guys out of here and they threw in the Rod for me use." He aimed the Rod at Zorc, "Now, how about we play a little game?"

"Block the exits! Don't let them escape!" Dartz commanded, shouting at the various guards in the courtyard.

"Aw, I thought you'd want to get rid of us?" Bakura asked, holding Raphael in headlock, "No one hurts the Runt and gets away with it."

Before Dartz could utter another word, strong arms held him back, "Pharaoh! Get out of here!"

Yami looked at the person holding Dartz back, "Rishid?"

"Hurry!" Bakura shouted, struggling to hold Raphael back, "Take the shorty and get away! We'll handle things here!"

Yami nodded, his old fire and confidence coming back. Here was his chance to protect Yugi and there was no way he was going to let him down again. He wasted no time in getting to his feet, running towards Yugi, "You okay?"

Yugi nodded, wanting so much to embrace Yami, but with the current situation at hand, he figured that wouldn't be such a good idea, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Yami and Yugi didn't know how long they were running for, all they knew was that they just needed to get away and fast. Of course, they knew they had to find Malik and the others, they were dragged into this and there was no way that Yami was going to let them suffer because of him anymore.

They made their way to the cells without a problem, but of course, that raised a red flag for them. There was no way that they would be able to escape with no problem whatsoever. Yami and Yugi checked the cells, feeling hopeless with each cell that ended up empty.

"Yugi!" Yami called over his shoulder, "Found them!"

Yugi run up to Yami, his face lighting up with happiness at the sight, "Malik!"

Malik approached the bars, "Yugi," his eyes landed on the gash above his eyebrow, "did Raphael hurt you again?" He asked, his rage growing. Malik was beyond fed up with Raphael hurting Yugi.

Yugi shook his head, "It wasn't Raphael, Malik. It happened during our arrest, but really, I'm not hurt anywhere else."

Malik's face softened, "Okay."

Yugi smiled, turning to Ishizu, "Are you alright, Ishizu?"

She returned the smile, "I am, Yugi. Despite the situation at hand, you're still so sweet and caring."

Yugi blushed at the compliment, "Just worried, is all."

Yami smiled at the sight. It was so nice to see Yugi smiling despite the problem they had on their hands. Not only that, but he had grown pretty close to the Ishtar siblings and seeing them reunite managed to make this whole thing seem less scary.

"My Pharaoh," Isis started, pulling Yami from his thoughts. She held her small wrists out, easily slipping in between the bars and cupped Yami's cheeks, "it's so nice to see you alive."

Yami closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He wished so much that he could just free his hands and feet from the shackles and give Isis the proper greeting she deserved, but this had to do, "It is also nice to see you unharmed, Isis."

"Does anyone need some freeing?" Timaeus asked, pulling the group from their reunion.

Malik looked from Yugi to Yami and then to Timaeus, "If it wasn't for the difference in skin tone, you three could pass as brothers. Huh, never noticed that before."

"Shadi, where are Critias and Hermos?" Isis asked, turning her attention to Shadi.

"They are freeing Valon as we speak."

"Valon?" Yugi asked, gripping the chain in his hands, desperately missing his choker.

Yami looked at Yugi, placing gentle hands over Yugi's own hands, "Its okay, Yugi. Do you remember getting help the first time when you escaped from Raphael?" At the nod he received, he gave Yugi a small smile, "That was Valon who rescued you."

"He helped us save you, Yugi." Malik added, a small smile of his own on his face.

"Really?" Yugi asked, finding the situation hard to believe, but yet not fighting the respect and trust he could feel forming for Valon.

Yami nodded, "Really."

After unlocking the cell, the cuff around Yugi's neck, and Yami's shackles, Shadi turned to the group, "Right now, the safest thing is to split up. Atem and Yugi staying together will only cause Zorc use Yugi as a hostage for Yami and Dartz won't have a problem doing the same thing with Yami. If they were to stay together, their lives will be at a higher risk." He turned to Timaeus, "Can I trust you to protect Yugi?"

Timaeus nodded, "You have my word, Shadi."

Yugi didn't want to be separated from Yami again, but it seemed like they had no choice. Shadi had a point. They longer they stay together, the easier it was to throw punishment out the window and just have them be taken down at the same time. They had to take down Dartz and Zorc and get away safely, and that wouldn't happen if they both were killed. At least if they split up, then it would by them more time.

Still, Yugi could help but feel scared. He didn't even realize he was holding onto Yami's arm for dear life.

Yami looked down to Yugi, "It'll be okay, Yugi."

Shadi started to approach Yugi with careful steps, mindful of his nerves.

Yugi looked up at him, swallowing the lump in his throat. His nerves were going haywire, but yet seeing the gentle look in Shadi's eyes made everything seem small and unimportant.

"You have nothing to fear, little one. You are in good hands."

Yugi looked to Yami, who nodded at him with encouragement. He gathered all his courage, vowing to himself that he would see Yami again, "Guess it's now or never."

Timaeus approached Yami, bowing his head in respect, "You have my word that no harm will come to Yugi, Pharaoh."

Yami wanted Timaeus to drop the respect and to treat him like anyone else, but old habits die hard, it seems, "I expect you to stay true to your word, Timaeus."

Yugi watched in slight awe. Just an hour ago, he saw Yami give up on life and accept his death, now he had his confidence back. He looked more than the confident Yami who he lived with, he started to look like a pharaoh again.

Like Pharaoh Atem.

Yami's old spark was starting to comeback.

Isis approached Yugi, leaning in and whispering in his ear, "He looks so regal, doesn't he?"

Yugi nodded, "Is this how you saw Yami during his reign?"

She smiled, "Pretty close to it. He's returning to his old self. Soon, you'll get to meet Pharaoh Atem and not just Yami. All the help he is receiving is starting to start up his old confidence. Deep down, Atem was just itching to come out and now, Yami will be reborn as Pharaoh Atem."

Yugi watched the exchange between Yami and Timaeus, a small smile on his face. So, he would soon be meeting Atem? Yami would become to exist in the past and Yugi wondered if there would be a major difference between the two.

As if reading his thoughts, Yami looked at Yugi, his expression both full of curiosity and protection. He gave Yugi a confident smile, calming his worries with no words what so ever. Yugi returned the smile, bracing himself for what was yet to come.

Pharaoh Atem, huh?

Yami had seen many sides to Yugi and managed to read him like an open book. Of course, there were some things still hidden from him, but it was nothing compared to Yami's past. In a way, Yugi looked at Yami like a book, as well. Expect Yami was the type of book that you didn't want to put down. You wanted to see all the different turns it would make and might not make. Soon, Yugi would get to the end and the biggest secret of the plot will be revealed.

Isis pulled Yugi from his thoughts, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "There's not much of a difference, but just in the way he carries himself will be a treat to see and I'm sure Atem will have no problem sharing his old quirks and demeanor with you."

Yugi looked up at her, whispering back, "Yami is full of surprises, isn't he?"

Isis smiled, nodding her head, "He is."


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry this is later than usual, guys! School just started again so I've been busy with that! But, here we are with a new chapter!**

 **Is anyone still here, by the way? You all didn't leave me, right? omg**

 **Also! Heads up! I've got three new fics for puzzleshipping that I'm working on and each have a different feel but all au's! Don't know which one I'll post first, but I hope you guys will look forward to that! Also, don't forget that one-shot collection/sequel I've got planned for this!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Sharp object mentions.**

* * *

Escaping from Marik, Rishid, and Bakura was an annoying task; annoying but not overly complicated. However, Marik was in possession of the Millennium Rod and there was no doubt in Zorc's mind that the Puzzle will soon find its way back to Atem one way or another; they had to be ready for that.

Zorc paced the room used for meetings and trials, his frustration growing, "We can't just keep our goons out there. Those good for nothing vamps will sooner or later take them down!"

Dartz sat on one of the tables, eyes following the Headmaster as he paced, "What do you suggest we do then?"

Raphael snorted, "I say we go after them. Get to them before they get to us. It's the only thing we've got now."

"They're here now, anyway. I say to just barricade the exits and take them down before they have a chance to escape." Amelda added, nodding his head.

Dartz hummed in agreement, "It's the best thing we've got now, Headmaster."

Zorc stopped pacing, pinching the bridge of his nose in impatience, "But that Puzzle!" He growled, anger growing, "Atem will get that Puzzle one way or another! Not to mention that that asshole has the Rod!"

"There's also the problem with the three former Knights of Atlantis and Shadi." Amelda scoffed, "No doubt that they've teamed up with the Pharaoh."

"Not to mention that traitor, Valon." Raphael added, rolling his eyes.

Zorc slammed his fist down on the table, making the other three jump, "Those traitors have another thing coming to them, that's for sure!" He glared at the other three before turning around again, "Amelda, get to the guards and make sure half block every single exit and rest go after the followers of Atem. Rapheal, Dartz. Go find Atem's little parasite, take him down or keep him as a pet again – I don't care what you do with him." He approached the doors, "I'll handle Pharaoh Atem and get rid of him once and for all."

* * *

Yugi followed Timaeus down a dark hall with Malik trailing close behind them. Yugi couldn't deny it, the more he followed him and stayed close, the more he felt drawn to Timaeus. He had this certain feeling to him that reminded him a bit of Yami but there was something different from Yami, either way.

Timaeus stopped, staying close to the wall. He turned his head to the other two, keeping his voice low enough for only them to hear, "First things first, we need to get Yugi to safety before finding Zorc and the others."

Malik nodded, "Lead the way, Timaeus. You know this place better than us."

Yugi gave Timaeus a look, "I know you gave Yami your word about my safety, but I can hold my own." Yugi wasn't one for violence, but he couldn't just sit back and let the others risk their lives. He still had the haunting images of Yami walking to his near-death and he didn't want anyone else to almost lose their own lives, "The Council came after all of us, I'm just as much as a criminal as Malik or Yami. I almost lost Yami once, I'm not going to let anyone else almost die if I can help it. It's time for me to fight back."

Timaeus looked at Yugi in shock. He blinked at the young vampire, a questioning look on his face. He certainly was not expecting Yugi to refuse any help, "Yugi, Pharaoh Atem is trusting me with your life. I will not let you get hurt."

"Yugi," Malik spoke, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know you care, but Yami doesn't want to risk losing you again."

"And I don't want to risk losing Yami again." Yugi spoke, his voice full of a certain determination that he wasn't aware he had. Ever since Yami had welcomed him into his life, he had shown Yugi nothing but care and love. He protected and took care of Yugi each day and never once lost his patience with him. Yugi found himself getting lost in those crimson eyes that held passion but a certain wisdom one only earned after living through so much as Yami had. Yugi found himself developing feelings for his savior and it was time for Yugi to repay him for everything he had done for him, "If I get hurt or lose my life, it will be completely because of my actions and no one else's."

Malik held his friend's gaze, finding strength and resolve shining in those once sad and scared eyes. He could see how much Yugi had grown and how much confidence he had gained in that very moment. Malik knew that Yugi was far from weak, and at this moment, he could see how much strength Yugi had deep within him. Malik looked down, "Yami is scared of losing you, Yugi. We all are."

"And I'm scared of losing him and everyone else." He nudged Malik's shoulder, giving him a smile, "Come on now, you know that crush I developed on him isn't for nothing. All that teasing you gave me won't be in vain" He looked down, the smile becoming smaller and fond, "I have feelings for him and I'm not going to let them go to waste." He turned to Timaeus, "I know Yami wants you to protect me, but I don't want to hide anymore."

Timaeus, who was over his shock now looked at Yugi with a sense of pride, "You have a strong will, young vampire. Even if you don't believe so, it is deep within you. I can try to convince you all I want, but I can see now that I cannot change your mind. Just don't get hurt too much, now."

Yugi gave him a grateful smile, "I won't promise anything." He wasn't exactly sure where all this confidence was coming from. In fact, he was positive that he didn't any in him, however, after seeing their friends risk their lives for them both, his fears started to seem so small at that moment. Sure, he still had them, but at this moment, he didn't want them to control him.

He wanted to show Yami and everyone else that he was strong.

* * *

Valon followed Hermos and Critias through the hall. He could feel pain all over his body, but he ignored it, willing his body to keep moving. He would heal from the beatings soon enough and there was no way he was going to let them slow him down. He had to make it up to Yugi and helping Yami and the others take Zorc and his followers down was the only way he saw fit.

The two council members came to a stop, peering out from the wall into the hall before turning back to Valon. Critias placed a firm hand on Valon's shoulder, "Are you ready to redeem yourself?"

Valon nodded, "I am."

Hermos smirked, "Good." He stole another quick peek around the wall before turning back to Valon, "Because we've got some visitors to take care of."

* * *

Bakura grunted, kicking a vampire off him. After Zorc and his supporters escaped, the three vampires were met with guards going after them. Bakura winced, his back colliding with the floor of the platform, a vampire's heavy foot on his chest, "Why do these fools seem like they come out of thin air?"

The vampire looked down to Bakura, a smirk on his face, "You don't enjoy our company?"

Marik's foot connected with the vampire's back, forcing him off Bakura, "Something like that."

Bakura wasted no time in getting to his feet, "Thanks for that."

Marik rolled his eyes, "I saved you from a foot, don't get sappy on me, Thief."

Bakura crossed his arms, "My hero."

Rishid rolled eyes, dodging a punch, "Will you two stop flirting and help me!?"

Marik whistled, his eyebrows rising some, "Bakura's not my type, but okay then."

Bakura scoffed, "Oh please."

* * *

The sharp blade of Hermos's sword slashed across the stomach of a vampire before moving it to land an attack at another vampire. The two guards doubled over, giving Critias the chance to quickly drive a stake through their hearts. The two former knights hated that it had come to this, but this wasn't anything new to them. If a war had to happen to get the corrupted members of The Council and their followers out, then they would have to keep fighting until that happened.

Valon caught the stake being tossed towards him with ease, quickly ramming it into the back of a guard with a grunt, "Let's hope you guys got someone who will be willing to get all this blood out from the carpet."

Hermos snorted, "Of course we do."

Critias patted Valon's shoulder, "You."

Valon furrowed his brows, turning to the former knight, "What?"

Critias nodded, kicking a guard to the side, "You want to redeem yourself and make it up to Yugi? Then, you might as well clean up this mess as well."

Hermos slashed his blade across a guard's back, "But that won't happen unless we stop talking and get rid of these guys." He grunted, dodging a punch, "And that means now!"

* * *

"Mind Arrow!" Yami shouted, dodging an attack just in time. The guard's pained grunts met his ears as he flicked his wrist, willing the arrows to disappear just as fast as they appeared. He kept going, not wanting to waste his time on useless followers.

No.

Right now, he had to deal with Zorc. He had to face the one person who took away his humanity and forced him to turn his back on his people. Zorc had ruined him and despite his slight fear of the Headmaster, he had no choice but to face him head on and make him pay for his sins.

He frowned, seeing more guards run towards him. He cursed under his breath, his impatience growing. The guard leading the others met Yami's glare, a smirk on his face.

"I call upon your divine powers to aid me in this fight," Yami whispered out, another spell popping into his head, "I ask for your strength to punish those who stand before us. Do not let them advance, nor do not let them escape. As a simple follower, I beg of your power to aid me and lend me your almighty strength." As Yami and the guard passed, their eyes met, both gazes strong and full of fire. Yami didn't look back, "Chaos Blaze!"

Yami ignored the pained shouts and screams and kept running.

* * *

Timaeus grunted in pain, his back colliding with the floor. Thinking fast, he brought his sword up, slashing the stomach of the vampire who attacked him. The guard doubled over, clutching the fresh wound in both pain and frustration.

The former knight wasted no time in getting back on his feet. He stole a quick glance back to Malik, who was busy fighting off his own opponent. His attention was snapped back to the guard, who advanced towards him again. As Timaeus swung his sword, his movements graceful, his mind drifted to Yugi. The young vampire had gone off on his own, determined to find Yami.

Timaeus ducked, swiftly avoiding a strong punch that was sent his way. His eye darted to the hall, hoping that Yugi would be safe and that Yami would protect him no matter what.

* * *

Yugi ran, his eyes darting around the halls, looking for any sign of Yami. His heightened senses came in handy in this situation and that was something Yugi was immensely thankful for. His hearing easily picked up the sound of a small group of Zorc's followers heading his way.

The young vampire slowed his steps a bit and whispered out, "I call upon this almighty force that lives during the night," his eyes wondered to the wall, quickly spotting a window with a clear view of the moon, "to those who control this strong force, hear my cry and aid me in this fight."

The followers closed in on Yugi, the leader smirking at him, "Hello there, little vampire."

Yugi didn't give a responce. Instead, he stood next to the window, holding out his hand, palm facing the moon, "Do not the let those who do wrong flee, show them your almighty power!"

The followers stopped, the hall lighting up with a white light, irritating their eyes.

Yugi smirked and brought his hand out, palm facing the vampires. He drew his hand back across his chest, "Powers of the nightly force above, I call on thee!" He thrust his hand towards the ceiling, flashes of light falling down on the followers, "Moon Charge!"

The last thing Yugi saw before taking off was the white light completely engulfing the followers; their strangled screams reaching his ears.

* * *

Yami grunted, nearly missing the stake that aimed for his chest. He cursed under his breath, ducking to the floor. He looked up, the same stake aiming for him once again. He had to be fast.

With quick reflexes, took the stake in his hand, lashing out his leg to deliver a swift kick to the vampire's stomach. With a shout of determination, he yanked the stake from the vampire. He twisted the stake in his hand, pulling himself back onto his feet. He shoved the vampire down on his back, his foot on the vampire's chest. His grip on the stake tightened some.

The follower smirked back up at him, "Can you do it, _Pharaoh_?"

Yami glared down at him, "If I have to, I will!" He growled out, exposing his fangs. His frustration was growing and his hunger to take Zorc down was becoming more prominent. Zorc's followers just seemed to pop out of nowhere, causing his anger to grow. He didn't want to waste any more time dealing with them.

The vampire chuckled, "My, my. Such anger you possess, Pharaoh."

Yami dug his heel into the vampire's chest, "Silence!" He hissed out, not bothering to hide his emotions. Of course he was angry! He wanted this whole thing over with. He was almost killed after spending his life in hiding and he almost lost Yugi again. Not only that, but Zorc had entered his life once again. Zorc ruined him when he turned him and he was determined to ruin Yami even more. While Yami held a deep-rooted fear for him, he couldn't take this anymore.

Yami had enough.

The vampire laughed, "You got this far with your spells! You can't kill me, can you!? That little parasite of yours influenced you, didn't he!?"

Yami's glare deepened. He pushed down on the vampire's chest even more, "Silence!" He repeated. The vampire was right; Yami couldn't bring himself to drive the stake down and take the follower's life. While pharaoh, he didn't enjoy executing the criminals so much, but that dislike grew after meeting Yugi.

Yugi had a huge influence on him.

"Come on now, Atem!" The follower shouted.

"This is nothing but a game to you, isn't it!?" Yami shouted back.

The vampire smirked, "You can say that."

Yami didn't say anything; he just kept glaring. Finally, he removed his foot from the vampire's chest; the stake falling out of his hand and to the floor.

"Pharaoh," Bakura's voice pulled Yami's attention from the follower, "get going. I'll deal with this asshole."

"Bakura." He stared at his friend. He nodded, "Very well."

* * *

Yugi stopping running, leaning against the wall. He was getting frustrated; he needed to find Yami and fast. Thankfully, he didn't run into anymore groups of followers, but that did nothing to ease his nerves. He ran a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes. This was going on for far too long and he just wanted this all to end. He wanted to find Yami and have everything go back to normal.

With sigh, he figured he should start moving again. He knew he couldn't stand in one spot for too long or else he would be a goner. He nodded to himself, vowing that he wouldn't give up until this was all over before running down the hall again.

Yami kept running, trying to calm his anger. No. He couldn't be angry right now. He had put all his focus into finding Zorc at the moment and nothing else. He didn't let his thoughts shift to something else until he heard a familiar voice in front of him.

No.

It couldn't be him. He was supposed to be safe and away from harm.

Yami stopped, slowly looking up to the person before him, "Yugi?"

Yugi held Yami's gaze. He could easily make out the confusion and worry in his eyes. After all, Yugi was supposed to be with Timaeus and Malik, away from harm. He took a step forward, "Yami."

Yami approached Yugi, "Timaeus is supposed to be protecting you." He cupped Yugi's cheeks, "Are you hurt?"

Yugi closed his eyes, realizing how much he missed and needed Yami's touch and care at the moment, "I'm okay, Yami." He opened his eyes, looking at Yami, "Please don't be mad at Timaeus. I convinced him to let me help."

"But you could get hurt, Yugi." Yami spoke, his concern for the teen only rising, "I can't risk losing you again."

Yugi brought his hands up, holding Yami's wrists in his hands, "And I can't risk losing you again, either. Please, Yami. Let me help you." He looked down, "Let me repay your kindness."

Yami was at a loss for words. Here Yugi was, willing to risk everything. He knew running into Raphael and Dartz was at a high possibility that could easily lead to him being in their grasps again, but he was willing to throw away his fears.

"I am scared," Yugi spoke, his voice soft, "and I know you're scared too. So," he looked up again, meeting Yami's gaze, "let's give each other strength, okay? Let me help you, Yami."

Yami blinked before finally finding his voice. He nodded, "Very well, Yugi. But, please, stay near me, okay?"

Yugi smiled, "I promise."

Yami returned the smile. He removed his hands from Yugi's cheeks and ruffled his thick hair, "Let's get this over with and get home, okay, Partner?"

Yugi blushed at the new nickname, "'Partner'?"

"Well, I can't exactly call you 'young fledgling' anymore, and we're both in this till the end, right?"

Yugi gave a small nod, the blush still bright on his cheeks, "Right."

* * *

 **I wanna say that I've gotten better at writing spells, but I doubt that. Side note, when Yami calls on a spell, I like to imagine him calling on the power of the three Egyptian God Cards.**

 **So basically, Yami gets his power from them while Yugi gets his power from shadows and different elements. Also, I like to think that Yugi doesn't use full power with his spells, that there's always a part of him that holds back. Maybe I'll do a one-shot on their spells?**


	20. Chapter 19

**New chapter! Just to let you all know, the end is coming up, but I have plans for this to be sure to read the note at the end!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Valon had separated from Hermos and Critias a few minutes ago and now, he was currently running through the halls, looking for any other guards to take down.

"Hello traitor."

Valon came to a stop, coming face to face with Amelda. His gaze hardened, "The Council is corrupt, and Dartz and Raphael are in too deep. I got out because I realized that. Amelda, you can to."

Amelda scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Whatever. I know where I stand and right now, that calls for me to take you down. I will personally execute you for your sins against The Council, Valon." He pulled a stake from the holster around his hips, "My old teammate and now I face you as a complete traitor." He took a step forward, "I'm not going to hold back and I expect you to do the same."

Valon's grip around his own stake tightened, "Very well." He knew from that first night when he saved Yugi and when he teamed up with Yami to save Yugi again that he would die either at the hands of The Council or from protecting Yugi and Yami, and now, he was about to test that.

Valon just hoped that Yugi would thank him and see him as a hero, rather than someone who blindly followed Dartz until it was too late.

* * *

Yami led Yugi down the halls, gripping the other vampire's hand for dear life. They had to hurry. They had to hurry and take down Zorc or else the situation at hand would grow much worse and the severity of their punishments would grow as well.

Yami stole a quick glance over his shoulder to Yugi, worry seeping into his thoughts again. However, Yugi only nodded at him, urging him to keep going. With the look of a newfound determination in his eyes, the message he tried to send Yami came out loud and clear; _I'm fine, Yami. Keep going, I'll be right behind you._

Yami nodded back, Yugi's look giving Yami the courage to burst out of his fears and to keep running.

"Well, well, well, Raphael. Look at what we have here." Dartz's voice rang through Yami and Yugi's ears. The pair came to a quick stop, coming face to face with Dartz.

"The Pharaoh brought our little pet straight to us, Master." Raphael joined in, walking up behind the two. He smirked, moving his hand onto Yugi's shoulder and down his back. His hand lingered there, fingers stroking the small of Yugi's back. He leaned in, whispering into Yugi's ear, "You know I don't enjoy you running away from me, pet."

Yugi instantly tensed, his fears coming back full force. Still, he spoke, trying to push away his fears. After all, he went against Timaeus's protection to help Yami, "You don't own me anymore, Raphael." Yugi stole a quick glance to Yami, who squeezed Yugi's hand in encouragement.

Dartz whistled, "Looks like our little vampire grew a backbone." He looked over to Raphael, "Of course, we would have to fix that."

Raphael smirked, "That will be first on our list." He moved his hand down, stopping just shy of Yugi's butt, "You know you won't be able to escape us this time." He moved his hand under Yugi's shirt, his thumb stroking Yugi's skin.

Yugi let out a small gasp and his eyes quickly darted back to Yami. Yugi could feel Raphael's fingers slowly make their way towards the hem of Yugi's pants, causing him to let out a small whimper.

With confident steps, Yami moved away from Yugi and in front of Raphael. His cold glare held Raphael's own gaze, "Who do you think you are? How dare you lay a single finger on Yugi." Yami's voice was calm, but there was a slight note of a chilling commanding tone in there. With a tight hold of Raphael's wrist, Yami easily pulled his hand way from Yugi, "You better think twice if you think that you can have your way with Yugi so easily, you sick bastard."

Raphael just smirked, as if Yami's reaction held no importance to him whatsoever, "Those are fighting words, _Your Majesty_."

Yami leaned in, "Don't think I won't follow through with them."

While the two continued to glare daggers at each other and egg one another on, Dartz made his way behind Yugi, placing his hands on Yugi's small shoulders with a tight grip. He leaned in, whispering into Yugi's ear, "That Pharaoh cares a great deal about you, doesn't he, my pet?"

Yugi tensed, a shudder running down his spine, "H-he does."

Dartz smirked, "It's a shame that you'll be forced to separate again. Headmaster Zorc won't stop until the Pharaoh is killed, little pet."

Yugi wanted to pull away and shut his ears. He wanted to run far away but he found himself frozen to that one spot while Dartz whispered in his ear.

Yugi felt hopeless.

Here he was, willing to fight and prove himself to everyone, but yet he still found himself being scared to death just at the sight of Dartz and Raphael. Yugi hated that they still had some sort of hold on him that he couldn't break no matter how much he tried.

Yugi couldn't break through and he wondered if he ever could.

He looked at Yami as he continued to glare at Raphael; the two silently challenging each other. Yami was scared too, right? He just had to be. Yugi had known Yami to always be strong, brave, and confident. Sure, he had seen him at his lowest points, but Yami always found a way out and carried himself with that confidence that Yugi found so comforting.

If Yami was scared, then he wasn't showing it.

"Once Atem is killed, you'll be in my grip once again. I can't wait, little pet and I hope you can't, either." Dartz's cold voice tickled Yugi's ear again, pulling him out of his thoughts. Dartz continued to whisper in Yugi's ear, his hot breath brushing against his cheek, "You know, I can't help but wonder. I wonder how Zorc will take him down. I can only hope his death is slow and completely agonizing. I wonder if he'll call out to you."

Something there and then struck deep inside Yugi. How dare he? How dare he say such words about Yami like that?

"Can't you just hear it? Atem's desperate cries for you? Just praying that you'll show up and find him. Just picture it, little pet. Picture his weak voice calling for you while he practically chokes on his own blood. Maybe, he might even give up soon and admit defeat. Then, I'll get to play with you again sooner than I expected." Dartz's hands ghosted over Yugi's side.

Yugi shut his eyes.

No more.

No more hiding and no more running away.

It was time for him to fight back.

Only in practice had Yugi tried calling upon a spell without it's incantation, and each time, the result was less than ideal, but at that moment, Yugi put all he had into it. He had to try and he knew that time was now, "Dark Frenzy!"

Dartz gasped, his eyes darting to the shadows in the hall as they inched closer to him. The shadows moved closer, wrapping their claws around him and making their way up his body. Their claws dug into his skin and low, feral growls could be heard from the shadow-like creatures. Beady, golden eyes glowed, their piercing glares never tearing from Dartz.

His body felt like it was on fire, like he was just dowsed with Holy Water. His bones felt like they were being crushed under the invisible weight of the shadows and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't swat the creatures away.

"Blood Moon Charge!" Yugi cried out, his rage slowly taking over. He was done. He was done with hiding; he was done with being scared. He didn't want to stand down and hide or be controlled by fear; he wanted to fight back once and for all. Yami had done all he could to protect Yugi and this time, Yugi wouldn't let him do all the fighting.

Raphael's screams met Yami's ears as the moon's now red rays engulfed the vampire before him. He turned, spotting Yugi in the middle of it all; his violet eyes now shining a bright red, "Holy Ra…" Yami could practically feel the power Yugi was giving off at the moment. He could feel the force of his magic and sensed the power that was just itching to be released. Of course, Yami always knew that Yugi was much more skilled in magic than he was, but he was not expecting this. Yami wondered briefly if this sudden surge of power could lead to something more.

"Go Yami!" Yugi shouted, pulling Yami from his thoughts, "Go get to Zorc!" He thrust his hand out towards Dartz, willing the shadow creatures to tighten their hold on him, "I'll be fine here, just hurry!"

Yami held Yugi pleading gaze for a few seconds before nodding, "Be careful Yugi!"

* * *

After handling the guard in the hall, Bakura had met up with Marik and Rishid again with Shadi and Isis eventually joining the three vampires.

"Any sign of the others?" Rishid asked, leaning up against the wall of the hall they were currently in.

"The three knights are with Malik and Ishizu, looking through the Palace for anymore guards to handle. As for Valon, I unfortunately cannot say. We can only hope that he is safe and sound." Isis replied, looking at the four males before her.

Bakura nodded, "Valon is tough, wherever he is, I'm sure he can handle himself just fine."

Before anyone could utter another word, a bright, golden light started shining from the deep pocket of Bakura's black blazer. He shoved his hand inside, pulling out the Puzzle, its bright light shining in his eyes.

Shadi's eyes widened slightly and moved closer to Bakura, "The Puzzle. It's reacting to a great surge of power." He gingerly took the unfinished Puzzle into his hand, "I can sense a strong bond from within the Puzzle."

"Yugi and Atem's bond. Something is happening and the Puzzle is picking up on it." Isis added, moving to stand next to Shadi, "I feel a great power has just been awakened." Isis started pacing, "If my theory is correct, Yugi's strong magical prowess is breaking to the surface and the Puzzle senses it."

"The Pharaoh and Yugi have a strong bond and the Puzzle, in a way, is a symbol of that." Shadi added, studying the Item in his hand.

"Meaning….?" Marik asked, flicking his wrist in a circular motion.

"Meaning that something has happened that caused Yugi react so strongly that it has awakened the full extent of his magical abilities. The Puzzle is picking up on Yugi's emotions." Isis answered, "I have a theory about Yugi's abilities, but the main priority is finding Atem and returning the Puzzle to him."

Shadi handed the unfinished Puzzle back to Bakura, "Go. Hurry and find Atem, give him the Puzzle to finish."

Bakura nodded, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Isis watch as Bakura took off, "Please hurry and find Atem."

Shadi placed a hand on her shoulder, "He will. Pharaoh Atem will be just fine."

Marik nodded, "The guy is tough," he shrugged, "I'm sure the Pharaoh will be just fine." He snorted, an amused smirk on his face, "Besides, the Pharaoh needs someone to help him rule, so of course he needs to stay alive for that small fry."

Rishid blinked, wondering if he should laugh or not, while Isis shook her head, "I should go alert the Knights so they could help Yugi and Yami dispose of Zorc and his followers."

* * *

Bakura kept running, looking through different halls, poking his head into different rooms, and occasionally cursing out loud when he spotted so sign of Yami. Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, he found said Pharaoh running down a hall, "Yami!"

Yami stopped, turning around, looking at Bakura in the eyes, "Bakura, I'm in a hurry. I cannot risk anymore stops."

Bakura approached him, "You don't think I know that? Anyway," he reached into his pocket, pulling out the unfished Puzzle, along with the last piece, "I brought you this. It was glowing earlier and Isis and Shadi thinks it might be because of Yugi."

Yami looked at the Puzzle, a lump forming in his throat. Yami hadn't looked at the Puzzle since Yugi used it as a distraction while they talked things out and now, it was here staring at him, "The Puzzle was glowing?"

Bakura nodded, "Because of Yugi, apparently. They think that its responding to some surge of power that's tied to your bond or something like that." He placed the Puzzle and the last piece in Yami's hands, "Take it and use it, Yami. There's no more running from your past now."

Yami looked down to the Puzzle in his hands. The Puzzle had been with him since his time as Pharaoh and since going into hiding, he couldn't look at it without longing for what used to be and even a need to separate himself from the past would pop up. He wasn't Pharaoh anymore, after all.

Right?

Bakura placed a firm hand on Yami's shoulder, "No more hiding." He gave him a nod before walking off in the direction he came in, leaving Yami alone with his thoughts.

No more hiding, right?

* * *

Zorc paced back and forth on the courtyard's platform, twirling the stake that was to be used for Yami's execution in his hand. He decided to lure Yami outside, wanting to use the courtyard as a bitter reminder that this is where his execution was to take place and that it would happen once and for all.

Yami stood in the doorway leading to the courtyard, quickly spotting Zorc standing on the platform. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat when Zorc met his gaze, a chilling smirk on his face. Now was the time. Now was the time for Yami to face the person who turned him, slaughtered his people, and forced him to go into hiding. Yami was terrified, of course. However, he simply wore a mask, hiding his true emotions. There was no way in Hell that he was going to let Zorc have the satisfaction of seeing him utterly afraid.

So, with confident steps, he walking down the same pathway he used when he was led to his almost death. Yami could practically still hear the angry shouts of the onlookers and the rattles of the shackles on his ankles and wrists still echoed in his ears. His feet and hands felt heavy, as if the shackles were still locked tight, the rusted metal rubbing against his skin.

He stopped in front of the steps of the platform. In his hand, the worn rope of the Puzzle was held tightly. He gingerly put the last piece of the Puzzle in his pocket before throwing the rope around his neck and letting the weight of the Puzzle take its former place against his chest again. Apart of him felt like it was a total sin to be wearing the Puzzle again, but the other part felt like it was the most natural feeling in the world. Yami quickly decided to focus on that part.

Zorc smirked, "I see you can't bring yourself to finish the Puzzle."

Yami was afraid to give an answer because he wasn't so sure that his voice wouldn't crack. Still, he told himself to push away his fear and speak anyway, "Stop talking so we can finally end this, Zorc."

Zorc chuckled, "Eager as always, I see. Kind of like how you were so eager to get rid of me that night."

Yami narrowed his eyes, "You snuck into my palace and into the private garden just to turn me! Of course I'd want to get rid of you!"

Zorc made his way down the steps, stopping right in front of Yami, "Drinking from the Pharaoh just seemed like the ultimate game. Turning you, however, seemed even better. From there, the game became much more interesting."

"A person's humanity isn't a game, Zorc!" Yami didn't need to shout, but when Zorc wasn't scaring him, he getting under his skin.

Zorc cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Because I see no difference between the two." He moved around Yami, standing behind him, "Now then," he aimed the stake right at Yami's back, "let's get this over with."

Quickly, Yami turned, ducking under the stake. He stood in front of Zorc, one hand gripping the rope of the Puzzle, "Very well, then."

* * *

 **So, I originally had this written out differently. It was essentially the same thing, but it didn't go with out I wanted this to be. Yugi's big magic scene was different and more epic, but it didn't go with what I wanted. I really like that too...**

 **Also, I have decided to write a sequel! I still like the one shot idea and I will be posting that, as well! The sequel will be focused on Yugi this time around and we'll see some other characters too! A certain someone plays a big role it, so look out for that!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Guys! We're almost to the end!**

 **Anyway, we get into Yami's past a bit in this so look out for that! It's a Yami-focused chapter~**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Small Sexual Harassment Mention. Character Death.**

* * *

Zorc smirked, keeping his own gaze locked with Yami's, "You have no stake of your own and you can only get so far with magic alone. Dear Atem, pure strength can only take you so far, as well, you understand that, don't you?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Do you want to talk or do you want to get this over with? I'm done wasting my time here."

"Well then," Zorc brought the stake back, "I mustn't keep _His Majesty_ waiting!" With such speed, he tackled Yami to the ground, drawing the stake back before bringing it down, ready to drive it straight through Yami's skin and into his heart.

Yami's eyes widened and he didn't have time to register the sudden movement. His brain kicked into overdrive, sending the commands to his body as if on autopilot. He brought his hands up, just barely catching Zorc's wrist in his grip. He channeled all his lower body strength and kicked Zorc off him, throwing the other vampire to the ground.

Yami wasted no time in getting to his feet, walking towards Zorc. He brought his foot down onto the vampire's wrist, pushing down until the stake was released from his hand.

Zorc merely smirked up at him, "So, you've separated me from the stake, it's not like you can bring yourself to use it. Face it Atem, you can't kill another and under that mask you wear, you are absolutely terrified."

Yami's eyes widened; of course Zorc would be able to see through that mask of his! Yami released some of the pressure from Zorc's wrist. He shook his head, stumbling back.

Yami hated this.

He hated that Zorc's simple observation was enough cause Yami to break his mask and show all of his fear. It was a deeply rooted fear, slowly growing since his first encounter with the other vampire. After years of hiding, his fear slowly grew bigger until it had no other choice but to pop and burst open with no warning what so ever.

Zorc stood, that smug grin never leaving his face, "Face it, Atem. I've got you right where I want you."

Yami took another step back, his hands rising and griping his hair, "No." He shook his head, "No." He repeated. He looked up to Zorc, "Please Zorc, don't torture me like this anymore." His legs grew weak and heavy, no longer able to hold him up. He fell to his knees, "Stop toying with me. If you want to kill me, then do it already." He wrapped his arms around him, hugging himself.

Zorc shook his head and chuckled, "My, my, if only Egypt could see their mighty pharaoh now. I thought you were supposed to be brave and strong, but it seems like even the all-powerful can fall right down to their knees." He approached Yami, kneeling down in front of him, "Too bad for you, I kind of enjoy drawing out your misery. Tell me Atem, do you remember that night when I turned you?"

Yami shut his eyes, shaking his head, "Stop this." He didn't want this. He didn't want to show his weakness and relive that night. He wanted to be strong and defeat Zorc once and for all. He wanted to spend his lazy days with Yugi and his nights with their friends.

He wanted to be happy again.

He didn't want to live in fear anymore.

* * *

Yugi grunted, crashing onto the floor. He rolled his eyes, quickly coming to the realization that the use of his newly awakened magical powers too much was a bad idea. If he wanted to last in this fight, then he would have to be careful.

"Giving up already?" Dartz asked, an amused smirk on his face, "Give up now and I won't be so hard on you, pet."

Yugi suppressed a pained groan, ignoring the dull pain radiating from his back as he got to his feet, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Raphael scoffed, "Drop the act. It's obvious that you're scared deep down. You are to be nothing but a pet and that is it, stop trying to protect yourself."

Of course, Yugi knew that Raphael was right, but there was no way he going to back down. Yami was facing his fears, so, he had to as well!

Yugi thrust his hand forward, palm facing the other two, "Shadow Burn!"

* * *

 _Pharaoh Atem sighed, looking up to the sky. He knew that he should be in bed by now, but for some reason, sleep didn't want to show itself. So, he supposed he should waste time in the one of the many private gardens around the palace. This one in particular, was Atem's favorite; his own little sanctuary._

 _He stood up from the stone bench he was sitting on, rubbing his eyes, "I suppose I should at least lay down." He took one last look around his sanctuary before turning around._

 _He froze._

 _Every single one of the guards standing watch were slumped to the ground; out cold. He took a few steps forward, wanting to get a closer look. However, he froze again, eyes landing on the guard across from him. His eyes widened at the sight; the trusted guard lying in a pool of his own blood._

 _It was almost as if it was a warning of some sort._

 _Atem felt his blood run cold and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He knew he was no longer alone and he needed to get back into the palace and turn this place around just to weasel out the intruder. He pushed away his fear and bolted for the entrance back into the palace._

 _He wasn't expecting to shoved against a pillar, however._

 _He grunted when his back met the hard surface. He looked up to the person who held him in place, his eyes locking onto the pair of bright, piercing eyes that looked back at him, "Un-unhand me."_

 _The person smirked, "Is that fear I hear in your voice, Pharaoh?"_

 _Atem could feel his chest tighten and his knees grow weak. Of course he was scared! He also supposed he shouldn't be, after all, he had never seen his own father afraid in the face of danger. He was Pharaoh Atem, for crying out loud! Kings should never feel fear._

 _However, at that moment, fear was all that Atem felt._

 _"Wh-who are you?" Atem asked, cursing the way his voice sounded and the stutter that left his mouth._

 _The person smirked, tilting his head to the side, "If I tell you who I am, you will alert the other guards and that will only make it easier for you to find me. That is, of course, if I let you live." The person's hands moved to wrap around Atem's neck, "Hmm, feels nice and soft, as well." His thumbs moved across the skin, "Drinking from the Pharaoh seems so appealing, however, looking at you now makes me want to turn this into something so much more."_

 _It was at this point when Atem started struggling to break free. He tried as hard as he could to push away the person, but his arms just felt so weak, like he was drained of all his strength._

 _"Now, now, Atem," the person spoke again, "if you struggle, it will only make things worse for you." With a hand, he easily took hold of Atem's wrists and held his hands above his head. His other hand moved away from Atem's neck and down to his waist. He gave another smirk when Atem started struggling again, "Now Atem, what did I just get done telling you? Don't struggle." He brought his knee up, resting it against the pillar and in between Atem's thighs. His free hand moved from Atem's waist and down onto his tight, his cold hand resting on Atem's skin._

 _Atem let out a small gasp at the touch. He shut his eyes, "Pl-please stop."_

 _The person smirked, "I don't think I want to." He leaned in, his fangs elongating as he neared Atem's neck._

 _Atem's eyes widened some before tightly shutting. A pained groan left his mouth, as the fangs pierced his skin. He could practically feel his blood be drained. His arms slowly fell to his sides as the person released his tight grip on his wrists. A shiver went up his spine when he felt the other's cold hands run down from his chest to his hips; one hand even going down under his shenti, stroking the skin of his inner thigh. Atem didn't know how long it lasted, but he automatically sunk down to the ground when it was over. His eyes were focused on the ground before him and he felt as if he was in a daze._

 _"Zorc." The person spoke, "And don't worry, I'll be back soon, Atem."_

* * *

Yami's eyes snapped open as the memory left his mind. He heard Zorc's amused chuckle and he looked back up to him, "Stop this. Just finish the job already." Yami's voice was no louder than a whisper.

Zorc smirked, tilting his head to the side, "It's amazing to see how fast you've given up."

Yami scoffed, "I'm tired. Burned out, honestly. I spend years in hiding, I meet Yugi and now he's dragged into this mess. Don't you think I've had enough?" Yami had grown tired over the years, sick of always hiding and moving from place to place before settling in Domino. He had fallen into a rut, the memory of his past only adding to his misery. Meeting Yugi was like a breath of fresh air. The young vampire had managed to make this whole thing seem less nerve wracking. However, when the threat of The Council started to loom even more over their heads, Yami found himself scared and in that rut again. Coming face to face with Zorc again only made matters worse for him.

Even when Yami put on a brave face, he was shaking inside.

Even he had his limits.

Zorc stood and walked over the stake that was still resting on the ground. He bent down, picking it up in his hand, "And of course, seeing me again only added fuel to fire." He stood back up, moving to stand behind Yami, "I wonder, Atem. I wonder how Yugi will take the news of your death. I would love to see the pain in his eyes, honestly."

Yugi.

Yami couldn't help but give a small smile as his partner came to mind. He had loved spending time with him and he only hoped that Yugi did, as well. Yami didn't want to leave him, in fact, he promised that he would always protect him.

But Yami was just so tired.

This whole situation only caused him even more stress and he couldn't take it anymore. What if in the end, he couldn't beat Zorc anyway?

Zorc's smirk morphed into a sadistic grin, "Oh, I am going to enjoy this so much. Say goodbye, Pharaoh Atem." Zorc brought back the stake, ready to take Yami's life once and for all.

"Pharaoh Atem!"

Zorc stopped midway and Yami lifted his head up.

Timaeus.

* * *

Yugi felt his body grow heavy and his eyesight became blurry. The use of his magic was getting to him and his energy was quickly draining. He was close to collapsing when a pair of strong arms caught him.

"Oh no you don't." Hermos spoke, quickly catching Yugi in his arms before he fell, "Atem wouldn't like you giving up so easily."

Yugi shook his head, willing the daze to leave him. He felt Hermos help him stand on his feet again. Yugi looked up to him, a feeling of protection wash over him. Honestly, Hermos had reminded him so much of Jounouchi, it was no wonder that the former knight was able to make him feel so at ease at a moment like this, "Thank you."

Critias approached the two. He stood on the other side of Yugi and patted him on the shoulder, "We're not letting you do this alone."

Hermos nodded, "Atem is fighting, and so should you. Don't let them win, you two have come so far."

"Too late to give up now." Critias added, "Find that power and use it, one more time, Yugi."

Yugi looked between the two, each looking at him with a look of confidence and reassurance. Finally, Yugi nodded, "Alright."

Yes.

Yugi could do this. He couldn't give now.

He smiled, feeling his power comeback.

No turning back now.

* * *

Timaeus rushed forward, pulling Yami up to his feet and away from the stake, "What do you think you're doing? A Pharaoh shouldn't be giving in so easily. I'll tell you one thing right now, Yugi for sure as Hell isn't giving up."

As if on cue, the Puzzle began glowing. Yami looked down to the Puzzle, a feeling of bravery and strength washing over him. He could sense a strong power from deep within the Puzzle. Yugi. He could feel Yugi's power once again. He could feel not only Yugi's power and cries, but he could feel the power of his High Priests and his people, as if wanting Zorc to feel the pain he caused them. He could almost feel their presence, wanting to fight alongside him.

Timaeus nodded at him, "Don't give up yet, Pharaoh."

Yami turned, facing Zorc. He reached into his pocket, taking the final piece to the Puzzle in his hand. He brought it out, looking at it. He could feel his resolve comeback, urging him to put an end to this all. He quickly realized that this was his last duty as Pharaoh to his people. He had to do this; he had to put their suffering to an end.

He had to embrace it all, once more.

With his empty hand, he gripped the Puzzle, glaring right back at Zorc, "Zorc! You can torture me all you want. You can push your way through life just to kill me! However, performing a mass raid on my people will not be forgiven! Arresting my friends and Yugi will not be forgiven!" The Puzzle began to glow again and Yugi's emotions and power began to wash over him again, "Do you feel that? Do you feel the rage of my kingdom!? Do you feel the raw emotions of Yugi!? No more of this Zorc!" He pressed the final piece of the Puzzle until it clicked shut, "This ends now!"

He charged straight at Zorc, swiftly kicking the stake from his hand and onto the ground.

Zorc looked, his eyes wide with shock, "This can't be possible!"

Yami smirked, "It is and you will now pay for all that you have done. Not only have you disgraced my kingdom, but you have caused years of suffering to other vampires around with your corrupt way of ruling. You have caused us all enough pain and suffering."

Yami's smirk turned into a warm smile. He could practically feel his High Priests next to him, ready to strike and protect him. He could hear his father's voice in his head from only a week before his passing, telling him how proud he was of him and how he would make a wonderful pharaoh. He could feel his people's need to defeat Zorc and show him all the pain and suffering he caused them. All the support from his friends came back tenfold and it was as if they right there next to him, ready to fight back. Yugi. He could feel Yugi's strength and power, as if he was lending it to Yami.

 _Just you all wait. I'll end this once and for all._

"Zorc!" His hand firmly gripped the Puzzle, "This Puzzle holds all the pain and suffering from my kingdom. It holds the sorrow they felt when you and your follows killed and drank from their loved ones! It represents the sorrow of my kingdom and I intend to make all their suffering end! Their souls are restless and I won't let them suffer anymore!"

Zorc sneered, "How noble of you, Atem."

Yami smirked, "I try. But also, Zorc." He took a few steps closer to the other vampire, "It also represents the bonds I have formed with my friends and their never ending will to fight on. It holds the bond that I share with Yugi and it feels the pain and suffering he has gone through because of Dartz and Raphael. And so Zorc," he pointed at the other vampire before him, "I, Pharaoh Atem, will put an end to all the suffering you have caused. From my people, to the vampire race, to my friends, and everything in between. With the power of the three Egyptian Gods that protect the Pharaoh's Tomb, I will not let you get away with this, Zorc!"

Zorc smirked, "I've come this far, Atem. There's no way I'm going down this easily."

"We will see about that." Yami smirked, "Osiris, Obelisk, Ra. I call upon your powers to guide me through this final battle. As a humble servant, I ask of you to share your almighty powers with me and put an end to this. I, Pharaoh Atem, beg of you!" One hand gripped the Puzzle has tight as it could, while he thrust his other hand out, palm facing Zorc. The Eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead, "Show my foe no mercy and end this all! Mind Crush!"

* * *

"Shadow's Rage!" Yugi cried, delivering one last blow to Raphael and Dartz. No. No, Yugi couldn't bring himself to stake them through the heart and Hermos and Critias respected that and didn't go against Yugi's wishes. After all, they were the two who caused him the most suffering.

As the pained screams from his tormentors died out, Yugi collapsed, falling to floor beneath him. He could feel Hermos's arms warp around his back and pull him into a sitting position. He could heat Critias confirm Dartz and Raphael as out cold. Slowly, he opened his eyes, "Is it over?"

Hermos nodded, "It's all over now, Yugi. You did it. You faced your fears and never gave up. Atem, I'm sure, would be proud."

Yugi nodded, darkness slowly taking over him. He could feel it. He could feel Atem's victory, as well.

No more suffering.

* * *

Zorc didn't have to time run away nor did he have time to scream. He felt a tight pressure in his skull and the pain was growing stronger with each second that passed by. He fell to his knees as the spell slowly stopped. His eyes were focused on the ground before him and looked as if he was in a daze.

Yami slowly released the Puzzle as he was showered with invisible gratitude of his people, thanking him for his final service as Pharaoh to them. He could almost hear Mana's cheerful shouts, happy that her childhood friend defeated their biggest foe. He could feel the proud pats on his back from Shada and Kalim. He could hear Shimon's words, telling him that his father would be proud. He could see the proud nods from Seto and Mahado.

Yami smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed and relieved.

Timaeus approached him, bowing his head at him in respect, "Well done, Pharaoh Atem."

Yami waved his hand, "No need to be so formal, Timaeus."

Timaeus looked up to him, a look of shock on his face, "But Pharaoh!"

Yami shook his head, "No 'buts'!" He shrugged, "I just performed my final duty as Pharaoh, I'm no longer Pharaoh."

Timaeus blinked at him, "Are you certain?"

Yami flashed him a smiled, "Of course!"

* * *

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, a huge grin on his face. He ran towards Yami, completely forgetting the fact that he passed out only a few minutes ago.

"Partner!" Yami held his arms out, ready for Yugi to jump into his arms. However, rather than Yugi gracefully jumping into his arms, the two fell to the floor. Yami couldn't help but laugh, "It's good to see you safe, Partner."

Yugi smiled, looking down at him, "I'm so happy that you're okay." He quickly got to his feet, pulling Yami up with him. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, "I'm so happy that everything is over." Hot tears burned Yugi's eyes.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, "No more suffering, Partner."

The three former knights watched on, smiles on their faces. They exchanged looks, seeing the passed out figures of Zorc, Raphael, and Dartz on each other's backs before breaking into laughter.

"They're such softies." Hermos whispered to his comrades, "But I suppose that's not a bad thing."

Cristias shook his head, "No, it's not."

Timaeus nodded, "We shouldn't be here. Let them enjoy their happiness together. Besides, we've got some new prisoners."

The three council members stole another look before walking down the hall towards the cells.

"Yugi! Yami!" Malik shouted, running down the hall towards the two.

"Malik!" Yugi shouted back, his grin growing even bigger. The two friends met in a tight embrace. Yugi laughed, "I'm so happy to see you."

Malik patted Yugi's back, "Same here, pal."

Ishizu was next to pull Yugi into a hug, "Oh, Yugi. I'm happy to see you safe and sound."

Yugi returned the hug, "I'm just happy everything is over with."

Isis approached Yami, a grateful smile on her face, "Oh Pharaoh," she reached up, cupping his cheek with her hand, "I'm so relieved to see you well."

Yami smiled at her, "Please, Isis. I performed my final service as Pharaoh, no need to me address me as such, now."

She looked at him, "You'll always be Pharaoh to me. It is true that that is all in the past now, but after what you have just done, you deserve all the respect in the world."

Yami couldn't help it. He broke down, pulling Isis into a tight embrace, "Thank you." He choked out. Finally, Yami has finally embraced his past role as Pharaoh once again. And while he knows he is no longer a ruler, he's certain that running from the past is no longer in his future.

Shadi, Rishid, and Marik watched from the side, letting the friends enjoy their reunion.

Marik, however, furrowed his brows in confusion, "Wait a minute. Where the hell is Bakura?"

Malik looked around, "Valon's not here, either."

As if on cue, Bakura came walking towards them, Valon limp on his back. They all ran towards him as Bakura gently laid Valon on the floor. He knelt down next to Valon, "Fool managed to take out Amelda but damn it, he had to get himself killed in the process." Bakura's voice cracked as his eyes trailed over to the bloodied hole in Valon's chest. Since meeting him, Bakura had grown awfully fond of the vampire, maybe even something more. Bakura couldn't help but morn Valon's death.

Yugi shoved his way through and stopped next to Bakura. His eyes widened at the sight and he fell to his knees. Slowly, he reached out, taking hold of Valon's hand, "I'm sorry, Valon." Fresh tears ran down Yugi's cheeks, "I'm sorry I never thanked you earlier, I'm sorry I never trusted you earlier." Here he was. The one person who risked everything to save him that first night and now, Yugi couldn't even properly thank him. Yugi instantly regretted his actions. Damn it, he should have pushed away his fears and thanked him sooner!

Bakura wrapped an arm around Yugi's back and pulled him closer, letting him sob into his chest, "He knew," he whispered, mostly to Yugi, "he knew he was going to be killed in the long run. He left after saving you again because he wanted you to heal properly, Yugi."

Yami wanted to go to Yugi, but at this moment, Bakura was the one person who could understand Yugi's feelings for Valon. Everyone could see that.

Yugi cried harder, hands gripping at Bakura's shirt, "I should have said something earlier."

Bakura shook his head, "No, Yugi. Don't beat yourself up over this. Valon understood, he just wanted to help you in any way he could. He saved you, now, don't let that go in vain, okay? Don't dwell on what could have been." Even as he spoke them, Bakura couldn't help but find it hard to believe his words. Don't dwell on what could have been, huh?

Yugi's crying slowly stopped. He pulled away, looking down at Valon, "Thank you for everything." He whispered out, hoping that his words reached him.

Shadi approached Yugi and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "As a council member, I will see to it that Valon gets the sendoff he so rightfully deserves."

Yugi nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Oops?**

 **Anyway, check out that Mind Crush tho!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Getting so close to the end now omg!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Yami closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the gentle breeze that lightly touched upon his skin. Even with standing in the courtyard where his execution was to be held, the harsh memories didn't come back to haunt him. And, despite the terrible news that ripped through their relief, Yami couldn't help but feel relaxed. Of course, he was upset over Valon's passing, but knowing that Valon kept fighting until the end just to make things up to Yugi made it easier on him.

He just hoped that Yugi will be able to move on.

"Yami," Yugi's voice pulled the vampire from his thoughts, "since we won't be able to make it home before sunrise, Timaeus is lending us some rooms in case we need them."

Yami just nodded, "Are you doing okay, Partner?"

Yugi shrugged, moving from his spot in the door way and walking over to Yami, "As okay as I'll be. It's weird. I feel at ease and I'm happy that this is all over, but I can't help but feel guilty." He looked down to the cobblestone pathway beneath them, "Valon's dead and I never had a chance to properly thank him or trust him."

Yami nodded, "Understandable. But Yugi, you can't beat yourself over it. Valon knew what he was doing and he wanted to make things up to you. He wasn't looking for your complete trust or thanks, he just wanted to protect you."

"I know, but, it's hard. I wonder if Bakura is doing any better."

This time, it was Yami's turn to shrug, "If he's having a tough time, he won't say anything. I think those two had a deep respect for each other. I think maybe, Bakura felt something more, even. Of course, he won't say it out loud, and if he does, it'll be to only one person. Most likely Ryou."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, allowing the light breeze to whisk away all their remaining stress. Finally, Yugi felt the need to break the silence, "The sun is almost out, so I'm going to head back inside. Plus, I'm still feeling a bit lightheaded from using my magic so much."

Yami nodded, turning to him, "Do you need help getting there, Partner?"

Yugi shook his head, "I can manage."

Yami gave him a worried glance, "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded, returning his glance with a smile, "I'm sure."

Yami watched as Yugi left the courtyard and back into the palace. He sighed, turning and looking back to the sky, the first indications of sun rise showing their faces. Yami knew he should get going before he burned up to a crisp, but he couldn't help but linger there. He closed his eyes, already feeling a slight burning sensation all over his body.

Timaeus watched from the doorway, a slight fear invading his senses. He couldn't but wonder if Yami planned to stay there until he burned to death.

He didn't want to find out, "Atem." He called out.

Yami turned, "Yes?"

"The other council members and I wish to speak to you. Also, if you burn to death, I'm pretty sure Yugi won't let you have peace and force your spirit to linger on earth." He chuckled.

Yami smiled, shaking his head, "I just miss the sun, is all." He looked back, "It's been years since I've seen Ra's work up close, rather than behind the protection of a curtain." He shrugged, "Besides, I almost died three times in one night, I think I deserve to risk my life one more time."

Timaeus nodded, "You start to miss the old things, don't you?"

Yami nodded, "You do." He could feel the burning sensation grow, taking that as his cue to leave, "Alright, what do you need?"

Timaeus nodded, "Follow me."

* * *

Isis closed her eyes, letting Ishizu lead the gentle kiss until she pulled away. Isis looked up to her, a small smile gracing her face. She reached a hand out, cupping Ishizu's cheek, "So beautiful."

Ishizu blushed, leaning into the touch, "Not as beautiful as you, love."

Isis leaned in, "You flatter me, hon." Her smile grew as she captured Ishizu's lips in another kiss.

Soon, there was a knock on the door from the other side of the connected bedroom and Malik soon entered, covering his eyes with a hand, "Can I look?"

Ishizu pulled away, chuckling, "Yes, brother. You can look."

Malik grinned, "Good." He removed his hand from his eyes, "I just never know what I'm going to walk in on, is all."

Ishizu rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Oh shut up, you."

"What did you need, Malik?" Isis asked, looking over to her apprentice.

Malik looked down, "You guys think Yugi's gonna be okay? And what was that about his magic?"

Isis sighed, "I'm sure Yugi will be fine. He's got Atem with him, after all. As for the magic, I've got a few theories, but I'm not positive on any of them yet."

Malik nodded, "Okay."

"You're worried about him, aren't you, brother?" Ishizu asked.

Malik nodded, "I am. You know he's like a little brother to me, sister. To both of us."

Ishizu looked down, "I know. But I'm sure he'll be fine." She looked over to Isis, "Right?"

Isis gave her a warm smile, "He'll be fine."

* * *

"What?" Yami asked, his eyes wide, "You want me to do what?"

"We want you to join The Council, as Headmaster, of course." Timaeus answered, as if the request was a perfectly normal thing to ask of on the daily.

"Of course, only if you wish to, Pharaoh." Shadi added.

Yami looked down. Headmaster, huh? He didn't know what to say, honestly. Yami didn't know if he was ready to go back into a position with such power. Sure, he had experience in ruling, but he didn't know if he wanted to go back to it. After taking down Zorc, he vowed to himself that that would be his last duty as Pharaoh and he would go back into a stable routine. However, becoming Headmaster meant that he would have to serve and watch over a race again and he didn't know if he could do it, especially after embracing his role as Pharaoh again so soon.

"Can I think about it for a while?"

Critias nodded, "Of course, Atem. We understand this might be a bit confusing, so there is no rush. Until you come to a decision, Shadi and Timaeus will share the responsibility as Headmaster."

Yami nodded, "Thank you." He looked up to the remaining council members and bowed his head in respect (since of course, he actually respected the four in front of him), "I will try to get back to you, soon."

Timaeus nodded back, "We will be awaiting your answer, Atem."

* * *

It didn't take Yami long to find the room Yugi was in. He poked his in, finding Yugi laying on the bed, hugging a pillow close to him. Yami quietly made his way inside and sat on the bed. He ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, earning a soft hum from the other vampire. Yami chuckled, continuing to run his fingers throughout Yugi's thick hair.

"Yami…" Yugi whined, his voice muffled from the pillow. He giggled, "Stop that."

Yami smirked, "But I don't want to."

Yugi whined again, but made no effort to shy away from Yami's touch. Yugi felt the remaining tension from their long battle slowly leave his body and allowed himself to relax under Yami's touch. Yugi closed his eyes, "What took you so long to get here?"

"The Council wanted to speak to me. Well, what is left of The Council."

"Oh?"

Yami nodded, "They want me to become Headmaster."

At that, Yugi quickly sat up. He turned, facing Yami, "They what?"

Yami could only stare back in surprise. His eyes widened and a light blush made its way on his face. He blinked a few times, quickly taking notice at how close Yugi's face was to his, "Um…"

Yugi tilted his head to the side in slight confusion. He noticed Yami's change in demeanor, but he couldn't see what brought on the change.

"Um, Partner?"

And then, it hit him.

Yugi's own eyes widened and a bright blush made its way on his, "Oh my God! Yami, I'm sorry!" As Yugi made the effort to back away, a cold hand reached out, gently holding onto his forearm. Yugi looked down to the hand then up to Yami, "Y-Yami?"

Yami didn't meet Yugi's gaze, "It's okay, Partner." He shook his head, "You don't have to apologize."

Yugi looked at him, his eyes blinking in slight confusion. His head tilted to the side while his eyes studied the face before him. Yami was breathtaking and Yugi couldn't deny it. Yugi scooted closer to the one person who showed him so much love and care, who protected him no matter what.

The person who he fell in love with.

Yugi looked down, his knees brushing against Yami's thighs. Yugi nodded to himself, looked back up, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Yami's cheek.

Yami's eyes widened and he could practically feel the butterflies flying around in his stomach. His instincts acted up and Yami had no choice but to follow them. He turned, facing Yugi. He reached a hand out and cupped Yugi's cheek. He leaned in, giving Yugi's a questioning glance, asking if this is what Yugi wanted. Yugi nodded at him and leaned in closer himself. Yugi hands gripped at Yami's shirt and their lips brushed against each other's for a spit second until…

…. The door flung open, revealing a smiling Malik.

Yami growled in annoyance, not bothering to hide his fangs that showed themselves out of a slight anger. He looked at Yugi and whispered angrily, "This is the second time."

Malik, however, heard Yami's remark loud and clear, "Oh? Did I walk in on something?" He asked, a knowing, sly smirk on his face.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Almost something." He shook his head, "I'm really gonna do it, Partner. I'm killing Malik."

Yugi placed a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder, "You will do no such thing, Pharaoh." He gave Yami a small smile.

Malik nodded, "Yeah, _Pharaoh!_ " Malik walked over to the bed, placing a small cooler on top, "Besides, you're probably just grumpy since you haven't fed all night." He gave Yugi a playful wink before walking over to the door, "Enjoy."

Yami let out a sigh as Malik shut the door behind him, "I swear."

Yugi only chuckled, listening to his growing hunger rather than to Yami's grumbling. He opened the cooler, the sweet aroma washing over him. Once the scent reached Yami's nose, his anger disappeared and joined Yugi in pulling out a bag of his own.

Yugi quickly found a bag of AB Positive and wasted no time in sinking his fangs into the bag. He closed his eyes in lust as the tangy liquid flowed over his tongue and down his throat. Yami watched as Yugi drained the bag before he chuckled to himself and drained his own bag. When Yami looked back to Yugi, he found him licking off the puncture holes of the bag, his lips red with blood. Of course, Yugi's feeding habits were still the same, but he found it a bit cute, in a morbid sort of way. Well, they were vampires, after all.

As Yugi reached for a second bag, Yami found himself staring at Yugi's lips. Not only were they stained red from the blood, but Yami couldn't get that almost kiss out of his mind. He cleared his throat, "Um, Partner?"

"Hm?" Yugi looked up over to Yami.

Yami blinked, looking away, "Never mind."

Yugi scooted a bit closer, "Are you sure?"

Yami could feel the butterflies in stomach again as Yugi inched closer. Yami had been wanting to become Yugi's for such a long time now and this whole situation only made Yami realize how important Yugi was to him even more. Of course, Yami deeply cared for Yugi and respected him immensely, but after being denied kisses three times, only made him want one more. Yami could see it in Yugi's eyes as well, but he didn't want to push him into it. So, Yami just nodded, "I'm sure."

* * *

Marik stood there, watching Bakura pace around the room, "Bakura."

Bakura stopped, "What?"

"You can't beat yourself up over this."

Bakura scoffed, "Watch me."

Marik rolled his eyes, "You can't." He repeated, raising his voice some.

Bakura turned, glaring at him, "I'm a stubborn, hard-headed, piece of shit who couldn't admit his feelings in time! Now he's gone and I'm here regretting everything!"

Marik furrowed his brows, "Did you, feel something more for Valon?"

Bakura's eyes widened for a split second before he looked away, "I don't know." He answered, his voice smaller than usual, "All I know is that I was planning on running amuck with the fool after this all ended and now I won't get that chance." He rolled his eyes, "God, I'm such an idiot."

Marik scoffed, "At least you admit it."

Bakura's head snapped up. He glared at Marik, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "That fuck you say!?"

Marik held his glare, "Down boy." He grabbed Bakura's wrists and forced his grip of him, "Look, Valon is gone now and yeah, it's shit, but what can you do?"

Bakura looked down, "Nothing."

Marik shook his head, "You can try living for both of you, that's what you can do."

Bakura sighed, "I just wish things ended up differently."

Marika nodded, "I know."

* * *

"Yug!" Jounouchi shouted, bounding up to his friend and pulled him into a bone crushing hug just as the door to the apartment closed.

Yugi laughed, returning the hug, "Hello to you too, Jou!"

Yami watched the as the two friends embraced each other before letting his eyes scan the room, "You fixed the place up?"

Jounouchi pulled away and nodded, "Yup. Yugi had called earlier today so I'd thought I'd come up and clean up. I don't think walking to the apartment as a mess and having to clean it after something so stressful wouldn't be a good thing."

Yami gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you so much."

Jounouchi returned the smile, giving him a nod, "It was nothing. Oh!" He moved over to the living room, the two close on his heels. He picked up the magazine with the article he was going to show them before their arrests from the coffee table, "Take a look at this." He spoke, flipping over to the page with the article before handing it to Yami.

Yami read over the article, a mix of unreadable emotions flashing in his eyes. He quietly moved over to the couch and sat; his eyes never leaving the magazine. Yugi and Jounouchi exchanged looks, trying to make sense of Yami's expressions. Finally, Yami let out a long sigh, relaxing into the couch. A look of relief and shock was on his face.

"Yami?" Yugi started, taking a step closer to the couch.

Yami chuckled, shaking his head, "That darn Seto." At the confused looks he received from the two friends, he spoke again, "Seto was one of my High Priests, holder of the Millennium Rod, and successor to the throne after I went into hiding. Isis had told me that he had a tablet created, depicting the raid as a tribute to that day and to those who lost their lives. I asked her to request to Seto to remove my name from everything because not only did I want to risk the possibility of anything more happening to my people, but because if I was going into hiding, then I had to hide my identity the best I could." He shook his head again, "I'm just surprised he did it. No one told Seto about my turning, in fact, Isis was the only one of my High Priests that knew, but, I think Seto had found out and helped me keep my secret from the shadows."

Yugi sat on the couch next to Yami, "Weren't names very important to your culture?"

Yami nodded, "Yes. However, I had to protect my people. I had no choice." He shrugged, "Besides, I was forced to live forever and go into hiding, so might as well go all out, right?" He gave a humorless chuckle, "But past is past now." He nodded to Jounouchi, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Jounouchi nodded, "Think nothing of it. As long as things are better now, right?"

Yami gave a smile, "Finally better."

Jounouchi grinned, "Good. And Yugi, we've got plans for you later!" He pulled his friend into a friendly head lock, "We've missed you pal and now that things have calmed down, we're not letting you out of our sight anytime soon!" He couldn't help but give his friend a playful noogie.

Yugi let out a surprised yelp, "Jounouchi!" He whined, trying to get out his friend's hold.

Jounouchi laughed, looking over to Yami, "Mind if we borrow Yugi soon?"

Yami chuckled, "Just bring him back in one piece."

Jounouchi's grin grew, "I make no promises!"

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Should Yami become Headmaster?**

 **Also, Seershipping because I'm trash and ship everything!**

 **That almost kiss tho! I promise they'll kiss soon, okay?**

 **Anyway, I have some ideas ready for that one shot collection, too! So, I hope you'll all look out for that~**


	23. Chapter 22

**We're getting close to the end, guys! I already have some ideas for the first chapter of the sequel so I hope you all keep a look out for that!  
** **I did have a bit of trouble writing this out so...**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Heads up! This chapter does take place in a funeral-type setting!**

* * *

Yami watched from his spot on the couch as Yugi looked out the window. The small vampire hadn't said a word all day and now that nighttime was nearing, Yami wondered if he could go through with this tonight. It had only been two days since taking down Zorc and his followers and tonight was the night that Yami hoped Yugi could get through; Valon's sendoff.

"Partner," Yami started, rising to his feet and over to Yugi, "if you can't do this tonight, then I understand."

Yugi shook his head, never taking his eyes off the setting sun, "I have to do this. This is my way of apologizing to Valon for not trusting in him earlier."

Yami frowned and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Partner, you know Valon wasn't looking for your ultimate trust, he just wanted to protect you."

"I know, Yami. But, I have to do this." He turned his head, meeting Yami's gaze, "I have to do this for me."

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, trying to find some sort of hesitation in them but came up short. Yugi was determined to do this and he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. Yami nodded, "Very well Yugi. I will be with you the whole time, if you need to get away, just let me know, okay?"

Yugi nodded, "I will."

* * *

Bakura didn't know why he was going. The funeral scene wasn't his thing and he tried to avoid them as much as possible. However, he had the need to come. He supposed it was him trying to come to terms with his possible feelings and prove to himself that he couldn't dwell on them. To him, it seemed like Valon would do the same.

The catacombs were quiet and dark; the only light coming from the torches on the walls. Since the catacombs were used mostly by the vampires in Domino, a group of them decided to keep them lighted up, giving aid to those who needed it. Of course, being vampires, their eyesight allowed them to easily see in the dark, but the notion was appreciated, nonetheless. Besides, there were, believe it or not, families of vampires who walked the catacombs at night and despite being creatures of the night, some child vampires did not enjoy the dark.

Bakura shoved his hands into his pockets and continued his trek. His eyes would sometimes wonder to the carvings on the walls, depicting stories of vampires long ago who roamed Domino, some still alive today. He couldn't help but wonder. He wondered how long Valon had been alive for, when he was turned, who turned him, and more and more questions. The carvings on the walls told rich stories of his vampire ancestors. Stories of love, heartache, wars, and everything in between. They all had a story or two tell and it only reminded Bakura that he couldn't hear Valon's.

"Silly. This is all a bunch of bullshit." Bakura tore his gaze away from the wall, and turned around, "Fucking carvings, making me an emotional wreck." He walked on, following the path he was on, wanting to go back home.

"Bakura." A familiar deep voice sounded in front of the vampire, "You're not going?"

Bakura came to a stop and crossed his arms, "It's none of your business, Atem." Honestly, Bakura could tell; they all could. Valon's death only caused the vampire to revert back to his old ways. He started putting up his walls, snapping at people, and was generally back to his old, hot – headed ways. Sure, he was always like that, and sure, he did start to soften up, but he was still the same. However, Valon, for some reason, struck a chord with Bakura. He started to feel things for the vampire that originally started off as respect, and he didn't totally deny it. Bakura was starting to welcome the idea of opening up more. Valon's death, however, took that all away.

"You felt something for him, didn't you?" Atem asked, not bothered by Bakura's comment.

Bakura scoffed, "Funny. Marik asked me the same thing."

"Well, do you?" Atem asked.

Bakura looked away, not knowing if he should be angry, annoyed, upset, or a mix of all three. Finally, he shoved his hands in his pockets, shoving his way through, "It's none of your business, Pharaoh."

"Why are you denying it?" Yugi finally spoke up, his voice soft.

Bakura stopped walking, "I'm not denying anything, small fry."

"The Hell you're not." Yugi shot back, "You know the feelings are there but yet you say they're not. Why are you denying it?"

Bakura didn't say anything. The halls of the catacombs stayed silent, as if listening in on their conversation. He could feel the carvings look back at him, judging him for not saying anything. The walls told stories and often times, the catacombs had developed story after story and this was no different.

Yami's eyes scanned the walls. He walked over to a wall, running his fingertips over a carving of hieroglyphics, "I remember reading this the first time I explored the catacombs here in Domino. I must say, it took me back." He gave a small smile, his mind replaying past memories of his time as Pharaoh and his first few months of getting used to Domino, "'When Hathor works her magic, do not shy away or deny it, but embrace it.'" Yami spoke, reciting the text on the wall. He turned back to Bakura, "Seems fitting, don't you think?" He gave a wink to Yugi, who simple blushed and looked away. He looked back to the text, "The vampire who carved it here obviously did so for a reason."

"How do you expect me to embrace them now?" Bakura asked, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Accept the feelings." Yami answered, walking up to Bakura, "It's awful that this happened, but the only thing you can do now is accept the feelings for what they are and move on." He placed a firm hand on Bakura's shoulder, "Please join us, Bakura." He stole a quick looked to Yugi before lowering his voice, "Yugi's going. So why can't you?"

Bakura could feel his resolve crumbling, then again, was it even there? He knew that skipping out on the funeral would cause him to regret it. Finally, he nodded, "Let's get going."

* * *

The courtyard of Starm Palace was rid of its platform and was replaced by a black, wooden coffin. Those who came to see Valon off were old friends he knew before trusting Dartz and of course, what was left of The Council and Yami and his friends. Overall, the sendoff was small.

Yugi was clinging to Yami as soon as the trio made their entrance into the courtyard, already starting to doubt himself. Bakura quickly noticed Yugi's nerves and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked back, worry on his face.

"Come on, shrimp. I'll go with you." Bakura offered.

"Go on, Partner." Yami urged. After all, Bakura understood Yugi's feelings right now more than anyone.

Yugi nodded, removing himself from Yami and following Bakura to the coffin.

"You think those two can last tonight?" Timaeus asked, standing next to Yami.

Yami turned, bowing his head in respect, "Good evening, Headmaster."

Timeaus gave him a small smile, "Please, Atem. I see you as an equal, no need to be formal with me."

Yami looked up at him, "With all due respect, you are Headmaster and I am no longer Pharaoh. I am just a vampire who follows our way of life, now."

Timaeus nodded, "Very well. But please, don't be too formal with me. You saved us all, you deserve as much respect as I do." He looked over to Yugi, "You all do."

Yami followed Timaeus's line of sight, "Thank you."

* * *

Yugi looked down into the coffin; Valon's unmoving form surrounded by a bed of black, red, and white roses.

"The red represents human life, the black represents the new vampire way of life and the white represent both. It's our way of honoring both lives a turned vampire lives." Bakura whispered to Yugi, "Things are done very differently now."

Yugi nodded, taking in the new information. Things were done very differently now and Yugi was starting to see how different, "I have a lot to learn still, don't I?"

Bakura nodded, "But, it's not so bad."

"I just don't like having to learn all this like… this." Yugi spoke, tears starting to sting his eyes, "Why did I have to wait?"

Bakura patted his back, "We both did." He sighed, giving a humorless laugh, "But I'm sure Valon won't haunt us and hold it against us."

Yugi smiled some, "I sure hope not."

* * *

Yugi fidgeted in his seat, feeling upset and nervous over this whole situation. Attending a funeral was one thing, but a vampire funeral was another. Things were done differently here and he wondered if he stuck out too much. After all, this was his first.

Not only that, but he was still upset over not trusting Valon in time. No matter how many times people told him that it was fine, Yugi had trouble believing them. Sure, he knew in the long run, time would cause his regret and sadness to disappear, but at this moment, he welcomed the hurt.

Yugi felt tears sting his eyes again. He looked down, not wanting to see the coffin in front of them anymore. His tears fell to his lap and his shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

Yami placed a gentle hand on Yugi's knee, slowly moving his thumb over the material of Yugi's pants, "It's okay, Partner." He whispered, hoping to calm Yugi's nerves. However, he wasn't expecting Yugi to practically throw himself against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's shaking form and kissed the crown of his head.

Yugi didn't know how long he sobbed into Yami's shoulder, but once he finally he calmed down, various people had gone up and gave speeches or told stories about Valon. This part reminded Yugi about what happens at a normal funeral, however, this still wasn't a normal funeral and he wondered what new twist would be thrown at him. He didn't have to wonder too long, however. Shadi had come by, handing Yami and Yugi and their friends each a black rose.

Yami leaned in, whispering in Yugi's ear, "I believe Bakura already told you the meaning of the rose colors and so to add onto that, those who knew Valon while he was a human, receive a red rose, those who knew him as a vampire receive a black rose and those who knew him both as a human and vampire receive both roses. It is a way to honor the many people he has known throughout his two lives and to honor those bonds and memories." After the nod Yugi gave, Yami continued, "At the end of the funeral, we each get a white rose which is to be burned after a certain number of days."

"And what determines that number of days?" Yugi whispered back.

"At what age Valon was turned. It is a way to honor the end of his human life, but also a way to honor and signify his turning."

Yugi nodded, looking down to the black rose in his hands, "So much to learn."

Yami patted his back, "You'll get the hang of it soon, Partner."

Before Yugi could give an answer, Timaeus's voice pulled his attention, "Now that the final words have been shared, we will begin the termination process."

At that, two figures dressed in black robes walked out and into the courtyard. Yugi watched on with curiosity as they lifted Valon's coffin into their hands and slowly walked back out of the courtyard. That was when he noticed Bakura standing towards the door way, his hands shoved into his pockets, with the black rose peeking out from one pocket. His head was down, avoiding the sight of the coffin.

Yugi sighed, leaning back into his seat and looked down to the rose in his hands, "What's the termination process, Yami?" He whispered, never once looking up.

"The termination process takes place in a secluded room and only those two vampires that took him away can be allowed in there. They basically dispose of Valon's body. They do it alone because we believe that no other vampire that has ties with him shouldn't see him anymore, that also applies to The Council. It is something that needs to be done in private out of respect. We believe that a person who knew the dead should remember him when he was alive and during his funeral and should never see him in a grave of sorts."

"'We', huh?" Yugi asked, scoffing,

Yami placed a gentle hand on his knee, "You'll get used it soon, Partner. It does not mean that you are forgetting your past life, it simply means that you are living a new one." He gave a small smile, "This is coming from the person who was living in the past for years."

Yugi looked up at him, "But you still believe in ancient Egyptian beliefs."

Yami nodded, "Yes, but also these. You see, the key to believing in both, is to keep them separate. We also have no certain religion to believe in, letting the population keep their past religion, if they had one. I know it might seem complicated, but you'll get the hand of it, soon."

Yugi nodded, "I sure hope so."

Just then, Hermos and Critias approached the group, Critias handing each of them a glass with bloodwine. They nodded at the group before moving onto someone else.

"And now," Timaeus spoke, grabbing the attention of those in attendance, "in honor of Valon, we feast. Let the bloodwine awaken your prowess and feed in the honor of our fallen brother."

"It is believed that bloodwine has certain properties that awaken a vampire's senses and lets their hunger grow. It heightens their sense of smell, sight, and quickens their movements, making the hunt more enjoyable." Yami whispered, answering Yugi's unspoken question. Yami shrugged, taking a sip of the bloodwine, "I personally don't believe it so much, but yet, who am I pass up dinner that I don't have to steal?"

Yugi couldn't help but give a small smile, "That's why you always make Malik and I go out on blood runs, right?" Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami's amused chuckle and took a sip of the bloodwine, "Yours is definitely better." Yugi had only tried bloodwine a handful of times and it was always the one Yami made, and this one paled in comparison to Yami's.

Yami gave a prideful smirk, "If you like mine, then you have to try the bloodwine Isis makes."

Yugi nodded, "I'll be sure to give it a try."

The two continued to drink the bloodwine in a comfortable silence, watching as the courtyard slowly emptied out as the vampires went out for their hunt. Eventually, Malik, Ishizu, and Isis had said their goodbyes and had gone off on their own hunt. Throughout the funeral, Yugi had barely acknowledged their presence, being too wrapped up in his emotions to notice.

Timaeus soon came by, handing both Yami and Yugi a blood bag, making rounds to those who didn't feed from the source. Yugi was surprised, seeing only half a handful of those who stayed behind and fed from a bag, rather than the source. Yami had informed Yugi that many vampires still feed from bags or from the blood banks due to them still intermingling with their human friends and family; they saw it as a disrespect to their loved ones if they fed from the innocent or healthy.

The rest of the night was a blur to Yugi. He remembered receiving a white rose and Timaeus telling them to burn their roses after twenty-three days. He remembered giving their goodbyes and walking through the catacombs back to their apartment. He remembered walking into the apartment and retreating to their shared bedroom.

He ended silently crying by himself for the rest of the night until Yami came in and gave him some much needed comfort.


	24. Chapter 23

**New chapter! This was actually was supposed to be a special chapter, but while writing it, I decided to rework it a bit and make it a full on chapter. It's sorta filler sorta plot. Also, this is sort of inspired by C-ute's new MV and single! Please, go check it out on youtube, guys! Even if you don't like J-pop very much, you have to listen to it, it's so good! It's called 'Dreamlike Climax'.**

 **Also, there's about one or two chapters left of this!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Slight Racism Mention. Minor Character Death.**

* * *

 _Atem pulled the hood further down his face, protecting himself from the harsh wind. He continued to hide in a darkened alleyway, the narrow space being his only protection from the sun. He lost track of how many days he spent in hiding. However, many nights, he'd head off to the palace and meet Isis in a secluded area for a check in and to share a few mice for a midnight snack. However, Atem knew he had to keep moving. The Council would soon find him and would pin the raid on him._

 _Tonight. Atem would leave tonight._

* * *

Yami could get lost in those violet eyes of Yugi's. They were bright but in a sense, mysterious. Over the time Yami had known Yugi, he had learned so much about him, but yet, he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything new to learn of his little partner.

It had been about a week since Valon's sendoff and Yugi was starting to get back to his old self. In fact, his friends had visited yesterday and Yugi happily chatted with them like nothing happened. Anzu had even gifted him a new choker, this one with golden hardware, studs, and was even decorated with a small chain that hung from end to the other. She told him that it was special, that he should get a new, more decorated one this time around.

The choker fit Yugi and complemented those beautiful eyes of his. Yami sighed, looking down to Yugi as he rested his head on his lap. Yugi looked back, getting lost in Yami's soft but strong gaze. Yugi reached up cupping Yami's cheek in his hand.

Yes, Yami loves Yugi. And yes, Yugi loves him back. For the life of them, however, they couldn't say it out loud, even if they both knew of their feelings. Silly, wasn't it?

* * *

 _"Dear Isis, I need to tell you something." Atem stated, pulling the hood from his face to lay on his shoulders._

 _"Of course, My Pharaoh." Isis spoke, nodding at Atem to continue._

 _"I must leave. Staying here will only allow The Council to find me and I cannot risk Zorc coming to the palace again with me still around. I am no longer Pharaoh, but I can't risk it." Atem answered, his voice full of determination but laced with a certain sadness. Of course Atem didn't want to leave Egypt, but he had no choice. He had to lay low now and stay under the radar the best he could._

 _Isis simply nodded, knowing that this was coming soon enough, "Of course, Atem." She reached out, cupping Atem's cheek, wanting to remember everything about it him, even the touch of his skin. After all, Isis didn't know when she would see him next, "Egypt is grateful for all that you have done."_

 _Atem gave a small smile, "I bet my father never would have guessed that this would happen."_

 _"He would be proud, nonetheless. You are making a bold move to protect us all, even if you are no longer our pharaoh." She answered, almost sounding like a mother scolding her young, "Do not forget that."_

 _Atem closed his eyes, fully leaning into Isis's touch, "I will not. I will try my best to keep in contact."_

 _Isis nodded, "Of course." She moved her hand, her eyes never leaving his face. The two didn't dare to break the silence. Isis didn't know when she would see Atem next and she was afraid that The Council would find him and rid the world of his presence, however, she had to have faith, right?_

 _Atem would be fine._

 _Atem heaved a sigh, "I hope to see you again in the near future, Isis. And please, continue to serve Seto as you have done with me." He gave a small, hopeful smile, "And do take care of Mana for me. I suspect she's not taking my disappearance as well as Mahado is."_

 _Isis chuckled, "Mahado is a mess in private, but yes, Atem. You have my word."_

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Yami?" Yugi asked, pulling the vampire from his thoughts.

Yami shrugged, "Things. Life."

"Oh?" Yugi tilted his head to the side, "Your life?"

Yami gave a small smile, "Past life seems more accurate. Would you like to hear some stories?" He chuckled, "I have quite the stories to tell."

Yugi blinked, "Really?" Yugi had yet to hear about Yami's adventures before he settled in Domino and he couldn't deny it, he was curious. So, Yugi eagerly nodded his head, "If you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't, Partner." Yami answered, gently running his hands through Yugi's hair.

* * *

 ** _The Village of Kul Elna_**

 _Atem sighed, walking into the destroyed village. Before leaving, he had to make this stop. He had to see the village without worrying about taking down the Thief King or having to order his men around. He had to, in a way, apologize for what his father and uncle had done to the village and its people. He knew that the Thief King deserved to be angry. Hell, even he was angry when he found out, but, even then, Atem couldn't risk his people hurting. He had to take on the Thief King and make this right again._

 _"Pharaoh Atem." A rough, raspy voice pulled Atem from his thoughts, "Never thought I'd see you here again."_

 _Atem turned, coming face to face with the thief. The thief's skin was marred with scares from the battle and his thick hair was matted and dirtied. His red robe was ripped and stained with dry blood. Of course, the thief lost the battle. Atem had offered him a place to live, but the thief turned him down. He accepted his defeat in stride and would not accept handouts from the Pharaoh._

 _The thief approached Atem, "What brings you here?"_

 _Atem shook his head, "First of all, I am no longer pharaoh and second, I figured I'd make the stop before I leave."_

 _The thief's eyebrows shot up, "Oh? What happened?"_

 _Atem scoffed, "Long story, thief."_

 _The thief crossed his arms across his bare chest, "I have a name you know." He replied, his voice holding a slight impatience._

 _Atem rolled his eyes, "You have yet to tell me it."_

 _The thief shrugged, "Oh well. I guess I should be humbled that the mighty pharaoh wishes to know my name. Well, former pharaoh. So, where are you headed?" He started walking, Atem falling in line next to him._

 _It was Atem's turn to shrug, "Everywhere. Anywhere. Nowhere." He looked down to the ground, "I have nowhere to go, but I'm sure I'll find a place somewhere."_

 _"So you're in hiding, huh?"_

 _Atem nodded, "Unfortunately." The two came to a stop in front of a destroyed building; the building used to create the Millennium Items, "I figured I should stop. I figured I should bid goodbye to the restless spirits still living here." He looked at the thief, "I guess that includes you now, right?"_

 _The thief scoffed, "The spirits are no longer restless. I feel them still; they just won't leave."_

 _"They can't move on for some reason." Atem mused, "I don't blame them." The two stayed quiet, looking at the building. In a way, it felt weird but comforting, just standing here with the Thief King. Of course, he was just full of unexpressed rage and when the thirst for revenge died out, the thief accepted his fate and would not fight it. Now, he stayed in the village, waiting for his end._

 _The thief patted Atem on his back, "Take care of yourself, Atem."_

 _Atem looked at the thief, "Tell me, are you angry still?"_

 _The thief shrugged, "I was mostly angry with your father and uncle. As for you, I had to direct my anger somewhere. Besides," he snorted, "you royally beat my ass."_

 _Atem rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, "Thanks."_

 _The thief laughed, "Don't mention it, Pharaoh." Before Atem could correct him, the thief shook his head, "Say nothing about it or for sure I'll get my revenge." He turned, walking away, "Take care, Atem."_

 _Atem nodded, watching as the thief left him alone. He sighed, turning his attention back to the building before walking off. He nodded his goodbye to the Thief King as he left the fallen village. After walking for what seemed like days, he found himself the village he knew and loved. He sighed, taking in the sight before closing his eyes and pulled his hood over his face again._

 _"Goodbye."_

* * *

Yugi chuckled, "That thief reminds me of Bakura."

Yami smiled, "You see it too, huh?"

Yugi looked away, "It was hard, wasn't it? Leaving everything behind?"

Yami nodded, looking towards the window, the sunlight barely poking through, "It was, but hey, at least I got to see a lot of things. Being in hiding was hard, but experiencing new things and exploring new places was definitely a brightside about it."

"I'm sure you've met tons of people on your adventures, huh?" Yugi asked, looking back to Yami.

Yami nodded, meeting his partner's gaze, "Would you like to hear about some of them?" Atem tapped his index finger on his chin, "Actually, someone sticks out to me, would you like to hear about him?"

Yugi nodded, "Of course."

* * *

 ** _California – 1928_**

 _"So, what's your name?"_

 _The teen looked up from his satchel full with newspapers, "Yami."_

 _The other teen tilted his head before tossing a paper onto the front lawn of some nice house, "Don't be offended, but that seems like an odd name."_

 _Yami shrugged, tossing a paper onto the lawn across from the other house, "I know." He heaved a sigh, "It doesn't seem like me, but it's what I've got." He looked at the other teen next to him, "I never got your name."_

 _"Jay." Jay tossed another paper onto another lawn, "But I prefer to be called by my last name, Razo."_

 _Yami gave him a small smile, "Well, nice to meet you, Razo."_

 _Yami had lost count of how many years he's been in hiding. He had forgotten how many places he's been to and how many languages he's heard, but he knows he can say he can speak at least three. He's gone through many jobs, but while in the U.S, he was surprised that he even landed this newspaper job, especially since he's not American, but hey, money is money. He's met many different people, but Razo, in a way, was in the same boat as him and their similarities allowed them to bond._

 _Razo's family had immigrated to the United States during the aftermath of the Mexican American War, choosing to stay in the U.S, rather than moving back to Mexico. After staying there for years, his family had become miners and helped many white Californians with mining for gold after the discovery hit the news._

 _As for Razo himself, he had been turned shortly after his sixteenth birthday, easily allowing him to grow closer to Yami. It was quite the story, actually. Shortly after Yami had landed the job as a paper boy, Razo had found him one night, crouched in an alleyway, feeding from a rat. Since then, the two had hit it off even more._

 _"Hello, Yami." Razo spoke, joining his friend in their usual alleyway._

 _Yami turned, an amused smile on his face, "About time you showed up." And then, he noticed his friend's right eye, swollen and colored with a purplelish – black hue. He ran up to his friend, gently tilting his head down to get a better look at his eye, "Damn it, Razo! What happened!?"_

 _Razo pulled away, "Some jerks beat me up because I've got Mexican blood. I'll heal soon enough," he gave Yami a small smirk, "vampire, remember."_

 _Yami sighed, giving his friend a playful punch to the arm, "Don't scare me like that, idiot!"_

 _Razo chuckled, "Are you worried about me, Yami?"_

 _Yami scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself." He turned his face, hoping that Razo didn't see the pink shade that dusted his cheeks._

 _Razo, however, quickly noticed and held his chin in between his index finger and thumb, gently pulling Yami's face towards his. Razo cupped Yami's cheeks and leaned in, "You are worried." He whispered out._

 _Yami avoided his gaze. Alarms sounded off in his head, telling him to get away, that this was wrong. No. He couldn't get close to any other vampire or else he'd run the risk of them getting dragged into the mess with The Council. However, he found himself slowly looking into Razo's eyes. He gulped, closing the space between them and planting a soft kiss on the other's lips. Razo kissed back, slightly deepening the kiss._

 _After a few seconds, they pulled away, "I have been waiting weeks to do that." Razo breathed out, a small, satisfied smile on his face._

 _Yami rolled his eyes, a smirk dancing across his face, "Well, you got it."_

* * *

Yugi felt something in the pit of his stomach; jealously. Okay so, it wasn't major jealously, but he's been wanting to kiss Yami for months now. However, Razo seemed like a great guy and Yugi couldn't stay jealous for too long, "So what happened after that?"

Yami sighed, "Reality."

* * *

 _Yami footsteps pounded on the mud, the rain falling and soaking his clothing. He was late to the alleyway and he knew how much Razo hated thunderstorms. The thunder rang in his ears as he rounded the corner and into the alleyway, "Razo, I'm so sorry I'm late…." His voice trailed off, the smell of blood reaching his nose, "Razo?" He called, slowly walking into the alleyway. "Razo?" He whispered, stopping in front of a figure laying on their back. He shook his head, quickly recognizing the person, "No." Hot tears stung his eyes and he fell to his knees._

 _Razo laid on the ground, a wooden stake sticking out from his chest. His eyes were still open, glazed over and unfocused. There was a note held in his hand. Yami carefully pulled the note free and read the handwriting; he felt sick to his stomach._

 _"Strike one, Atem. You should be more careful. Stop running and face the punishment for your sins."_

 _Atem crumpled the note in his fist. He looked away, closing Razo's eyes, "I'm sorry." His shoulders started shaking as he started crying, not bothering to stop his tears. He leaned, placing a gentle kiss on Razo's forehead, "I'm so sorry."_

* * *

"Oh, Yami, I'm so sorry." Yugi placed a gentle hand over Yami's that was resting on his chest, "I'm sorry that happened."

Yami sniffled, unaware that he had started crying, "Things were going so great too. After that kiss, we'd go off on secret dates and such. I had forgotten about The Council, but at what cost? I lost Razo because I was foolish. I started to relax and feel at ease, but look where it got me."

Yugi shook his head and reached out his hand to wipe Yami's tear-stained cheeks, "Don't blame yourself."

Yami gave a small, somber smile, "It's just still painful, is all. Romantic feelings aside, Razo was a great friend. You two would have gotten along so much."

"Really?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side.

Yami nodded, "Really."

"Tell me more." Yugi urged, "I want to learn more about you, Yami. You know, if you don't mind telling me."

Yami shook his head, "No. I don't mind, Yugi."

* * *

 ** _Mexico – 1955_**

 _"Gracias." Yami nodded, taking the small plastic bag from the counter before leaving the shop. He pulled the hood over his head again before leaving to find an alleyway to take refuge in for the night. He sighed, knowing that he would have to find a job soon. He was running low on money and he needed more before taking off again. He also supposed he shouldn't have bought the candy in the bag, but Yami had a sweet tooth at the moment and Mexican candy was absolutely the best._

 _"Atem?" A soft voice pulled Yami from his thoughts._

 _Yami stopped walking and looked up. His eyes widened and he felt hot tears sting at his eyes. He couldn't help it. He ran into the person's arms, "Isis! Oh dear, Isis I've missed you!"_

 _Isis chuckled, returning the warm embrace, "My Pharaoh, it's been so long."_

 _Yami pulled away, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I've gotten into magic and I've been traveling around, studying various spells." She couldn't help but pull him back into a hug, "Are you well? Have you been hurt in anyway?"_

 _Yami chuckled, "I'm fine, Isis." He pulled away, "I almost got caught years ago but I've managed to lose them." He looked down, "Unfortunately, I lost a dear, dear friend, however."_

 _"Atem," she started, gently scolding him like a mother would, "you need to be more careful." She sighed, "But you're safe and that's all that matters now." She took his hand, "Come. I managed to meet up with a teacher and I've been staying with her. Of course, you are welcome to stay for as long as you need."_

 _Yami gave her a relieved smile, "Isis, thank you so much."_

* * *

"So, that's how you met up with Isis, again." Yugi smiled, "And you have a sweet tooth for Mexican candy?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah." He chuckled, "And hey, it's delicious, okay?"

Yugi gave a thoughtful hum, "Well, I've never had any more."

"Well, believe me, it's delicious." He sighed, "But yes, that's how I found Isis again. Oh Ra, Yugi, it was lonely, you know? After I lost Razo, I didn't let myself get close to anyone else. Meeting Isis again made the whole hiding thing much better. And since I had lost The Council years ago, Isis was safe."

Yugi looked down. Yami had been alone for so long, he could only imagine how hurtful it was. Yami had seen so many people happy with their loved ones, but Yami had no one – was forced to have no one. Of course, he had met so many people, but he had only known them for such a short amount of time. Yugi had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely noticed Yami's fingers gliding over his cheeks.

"You're crying, Partner." Yami spoke, his voice soft and gentle.

Yugi blinked, "Oh. I didn't notice." He quickly wiped away the rest of the tears that fell, "I was just thinking about how hard it must have been, being so alone all those years."

Yami gave him a gentle smile, "It was, but I'm fine now." He looked down, moving his hand to hold Yugi's, "After all, I have you now."

Yugi blushed, "Thank you."

Yami leaned down, "Besides, Zorc can't get me now. And if, by some whatever reason he does, I'm too strong for him. I've got you by my side, afterall."

Yugi couldn't help but smile. He sighed, sitting up and facing Yami, "That's good to hear."

Yami nodded, "And it's good to you have you here." He scooted closer to Yugi, "Believe me, Yugi, I'm so happy I've met you." He reached out cupping Yugi's cheek. His thumb gently stroked Yugi's cheekbone, "I don't know what I would do without you." He added, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Yugi leaned in, "You give me too much credit." He couldn't help but blush at Yami's words.

Yami shook his head, "No, Partner, I mean it." He gently pressed his forehead against Yugi's. He brought his hands down to Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi titled his head a bit and scooted closer, his legs almost laying on Yami's lap. He shivered when he felt Yami's hand slide down his back to his thigh, "Yami, I…" He stopped, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

Yami removed his hand from Yugi's thigh and straightened up, afraid that he had overstepped, "What?"

Yugi looked down, "Yami, after hearing you tell me this, I figured I should say something but," he bit his lip, "I'm too embarrassed.

Yami gave him an encouraging smile and held his chin in between his index finger and thumb, gently lifting his head up, "Don't be, Partner."

Yugi nodded, "Yami, I," he didn't notice that he brought his hand to rest on Yami's thigh, tightening it into a fist, "I love you, Yami." He whispered out.

Yami blinked. Did Yugi just say that? Did Yugi just say what he's been waiting to hear? Yami could feel his heart sore. He didn't bother to hold back the chuckle that left his mouth, "Partner? Did you just say that?" At the nod he received, he gave him a huge grin, "I love you, too. This shouldn't be much of a surprise but I've been waiting so long for you to say that."

Yugi blinked at him, "Really?"

Yami nodded, "Really." He leaned in while Yugi scooted closer.

Yugi closed his eyes as Yami's lips brushed against his, as if asking if it was okay. Yugi nodded, letting Yami gently crash his lips against Yugi's. Yugi brought his hands up to rest on Yami's chest. His hands gripped at Yami's shirt as he let Yami deepen the kiss. The two became lost in each other, neither wanting to break the kiss. However, the soon pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. Yami chuckled and Yugi giggled.

"So," Yami started, "am I good kisser?"

Yugi blushed. He straightened up and shoved Yami, "Maybe."

* * *

 **It finally happened! You know, I was originally planning for the kiss confession thing to be later, but this chapter called for it. Also, really guys, Mexican candy is the best, okay?**


	25. Chapter 24

**Well guys, the fic is coming to an end. Next update will be the epilogue and I hope you all look out for that. The one shot collection will be posted a bit before the sequel is posted.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

"It's about time!" Malik shouted, watching as the two vampires relaxed on the couch.

Yugi blushed, turned over on his stomach and buried his face in Yami's lap, "Shut up!"

Yami rolled his eyes at Malik's comment, gently running his fingers through Yugi's hair, earning him a soft hum from his new boyfriend, "Okay, we're together, you can drop it now." He removed his hands as Yugi shifted positions, laying on his back again. Yami chuckled, a smile making its way on his face. He stroked Yugi's cheek, hand running up the side of his face and into his hair. His smile started to grow as Yugi closed his eyes and let out a soft, relaxed sigh, "Comfortable, Partner?"

Yugi simply let out another soft hum, "Pretty sure I can fall asleep like this."

"Then, it would be your first slumber as a full vampire. One for the record books, if you ask me." Yami spoke, keeping his voice soft and gentle for Yugi, "Someone's coming, Malik. Could you please open the door?" Yami didn't bother to look up.

Malik rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath, "I can hear the footsteps too, you know. Stinking lovebirds." He made his way out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"Gee, Malik," Yugi spoke up, holding Yami's free hand that rested down on his chest, "I thought you wanted us to be together?"

Malik opened the door, rolling his eyes, even with the small smile on his face, "Yeah, yeah."

The door opened to a surprised Jounouchi, his hand raised, ready to knock, "Still have to get used to that."

Malik gave him a shrug, "Sorry. Anyway, look who's all lovey dovey on the couch." Malik crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his face.

Jounouchi walked past Malik, his eyebrows shooting up. Then, an excited smile was plastered onto his face, "It's about time!"

"That's what I said!" Malik shot back, ignoring the two groans that came from the living room, "They've been all sickly cute since I got here." He rolled his eyes, "I get away because my sister and Isis get like this. Now, where the Hell am I supposed to go?"

Jounouchi sighed, shaking his head. He patted Malik on the back, "The trying times of single men."

Yami rolled his eyes, "You poor things." He grinned, however, when Yugi's soft giggles reached his ears. Yugi's eyes were still closed while he slowly drifted off to sleep, "Go to sleep, Partner." Yami whispered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"Awww…." Malik and Jounouchi cooed in unison.

Yami's head snapped up towards the two, "Shut up!"

* * *

Bakura opened the door to the clinic and walked up to the front desk, "Are you feeling better, now?"

Ryou looked up, "Kura, I've been fine for weeks now." He gave him a small, grateful smile, "But thank you for caring."

"They did a number on you, Ryou. I just want to make sure that you're doing okay." Bakura answered, all the usual hostility and edge gone from his voice. After taking down Zorc and returning from the palace, Bakura had been keep a close eye on the smaller vampire.

Ryou reached out, placing a hand over the one that Bakura had resting on the table, "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you, however."

Bakura looked away, "You don't need to worry about me."

Ryou sighed, giving Bakura's hand a slight squeeze, "Valon's sendoff was about a week, ago, right? This is the first time that I've seen you since then. Are you okay?"

Bakura didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he looked down, "No." He shrugged, "I'll be fine, anyway."

Ryou sighed, "You say that, but I'm not so sure that I can believe that."

"Well," Bakura shrugged, ready to drop the subject, "it's true, Ryou."

Slowly, Ryou removed his hand, "Very well." Of course, he was hurt at Bakura's obvious lie, but trying to get Bakura to talk won't be a good idea. So, he dropped the subject, "Have you fed yet? I've got some bags in the back."

Finally, Bakura looked up at him, "Thanks."

Ryou gave him a warm smile, "Don't mention it."

* * *

Yugi sighed, looking at the darkened building he once called home. He wanted to go out for some fresh air, and now, he found himself in the alleyway where he almost fed from Jounouchi, looking at the shop. He wanted so much to run inside and announce that he was finally home, as if he just got back from spending time with his friends. He wanted to see Grandpa's warm smile, welcoming him back home. He wanted what he couldn't have.

Of course, now that things have died down, Yugi really loved his new life now, but he still couldn't help but miss his grandfather. He knew things wouldn't be the same way anymore, but he hoped so much that he could have that familiar presence in his life again.

Still, Yugi smiled, watching as the light from his grandfather's room shut off for the night, "Goodnight, Grandpa." Yugi lingered for a few more seconds before walking off back to the apartment.

As he walked, he thought about the current situation. The only thing that asked for major importance was Yami's possible position as Headmaster and while he was still recovering from Valon's passing, Yugi was finally relaxed. Things have slowed down and have started to look up. Yugi smiled to himself, slowly coming to a certain decision.

He opened the door to the apartment, hearing the shower running. He wanted to talk to Yami about his decision, but obviously, that would have to wait. So, he walked into the kitchen, pulled open the fridge, ready to sink his fangs into a bag. He pulled out a full bag of AB Positive and wasted no time in draining it dry. It didn't matter how long he's been feeding on blood, he still enjoyed it as if it was his first time again. Of course, Bakura and Ryou were right about Yugi losing himself, but he didn't care; he welcomed it all the same. He licked his lips, tossing the bag into the bio-hazard bin before shutting the fridge and taking a comfortable spot on the couch. He curled up into a ball where Yami's usually sat, the faint smell of his cologne invading his senses. He closed his eyes in bliss and breathed in the scent. He let out a relaxed sigh, grateful for how the confession and kiss turned out.

Honestly, Yugi could hardly believe it. He knew that Yami had felt the same, but it still felt unreal to him. Before confessing their feelings to each other, their relationship was like a platonic one, both finding comfort in their touches and embraces, but now, those touches meant something else. Yugi and Yami were finally letting their relationship grow into a romantic one and now that the threat of The Council was gone, they were free to fully enjoy the new relationship.

So lost in his thoughts, Yugi didn't notice when the shower stopped running or when the bathroom door opened. He did, however, hear Yami's amused chuckle.

"Comfortable, Partner?"

Yugi just nodded, "It smells like you, here."

Yami smiled, "Well, that is my spot." He chuckled, gently lifting Yugi into his arms before settling back down on the couch.

Yugi shifted positions on Yami's lap, leaning back against Yami's chest. He smiled to himself as Yami wrapped his arms around him, placing his chin on his shoulder. He placed his hands over Yami's, "Yami, I need to talk to you about something."

At that, Yami straightened up, "What is it?" He asked, quickly taking notice of the nervous tone Yugi's voice took.

Yugi, getting the silent request, moved himself from his perch on Yami's lap to sitting on the spot next to him. Yugi moved, facing Yami. He took Yami's hand in both of his and looked down to them, wanting a slight distraction, "Um…" Yugi started. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but he couldn't help it. This was a big step he was taking, after all, "I think I'm ready."

Yami furrowed his brows in confusion and tilted his head a bit to the side, "Ready for what, Partner?"

Yugi's thumb slowly ran over Yami's hand, "I think I'm ready to tell Grandpa."

Yami looked at Yugi, quickly catching onto the meaning of his words, "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded, his nerves slowly leaving him, "I am." He shrugged, "Things are slowing down and we have nothing to worry about now other than you becoming Headmaster or not, but even then," he looked up to Yami, determined violet eyes holding the gaze of the concerned yet gentled crimson eyes, "the timing is perfect, Yami."

Yami held Yugi's gaze for a few seconds, looking for some sign of fear; he found none. Finally, Yami closed his eyes and gave a small nod, "Very well, Yugi. Do you want me to go with you?"

Yugi nodded, "Please."

Yami smiled, "Of course. Tomorrow, then?"

Yugi nodded, "Right before Jounouchi's shift ends. I'll text him to keep the shop open for us." He leaned in, placing a kiss on Yami's cheek, "Thank you."

* * *

Jounouchi came out from the back after placing the newest shipment of booster pack away. He grinned at Sugoroku, placing his elbows on the counter, "So, big day tomorrow, huh, Gramps? Those new Duel Monsters cards come out tomorrow, right?"

The old man nodded, a small, excited smile on his face. Duel Monsters very much reminded him of Yugi, but they were happy memories and he couldn't help but wonder how excited Yugi would be to add them to his deck and try them out, "Yes, so I'm going to need to you to come in early tomorrow, okay?"

Jounouchi nodded, "You can count on me, Gramps."

Sugoroku chuckled, "I can only imagine how happy Yugi would be. I'm sure you two would be dueling each other to no end once you get those cards in your decks."

Before Jounouchi could give an answer, the door to the shop opened, the bell's jingling filling the room, "Sorry for coming in so late," a deep voice spoke up, "but I must say, it's quite important."

Jounouchi looked at Yami as he walked in before turning to Sugoroku, "Gramps, this is a friend of mine. Meet Yami." He spoke, trying to hide the nervousness from his voice.

Sugoroku, however, just stared at the newcomer. Yami just looked so much like Yugi and if it wasn't for the difference in eye color, skin tone, and the slight differences in hair, he could easily pass as him. Slowly, he came out from the behind the counter and looked at Yami, "So much like Yugi." He whispered out, still trying to get over his shock.

Yami locked eyes with Sugoroku, determined to not turn back, "Actually, that's why I'm here." He looked over at Jounouchi, "We sent this up because there's something important you should know." He looked back to Sugoroku, who was thankfully over his initial shock… for now at least, "Something you should know about your grandson, Yugi."

"You know something about Yugi?" Sugoroku asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

Jounouchi nodded, "We both do and hopefully, you won't kill us after you find out."

Yami looked back over his shoulder before stepping aside to stand next to Jounouchi, "Say hello."

Yugi stepped forward, an unsure smile on his face, "Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi spoke, lifting his arms out to make a point before dropping them back to the sides. He hoped so much that his grandfather wouldn't reject him.

Sugoroku stared, his eyes wide. For months, he had lived in this now quiet house. There was no happy 'good morning' or warm smile to greet him. There were no lighthearted duels or the excited sounds of friends studying or talking about school. There were no more arguments that would mean nothing come dinner. In fact, Sugoroku even missed the upsetting moments about living with Yugi. Every little detail and everything about or around Yugi was gone.

Yugi's presence was gone.

Sugoroku's silence started to scare Yugi. What if he didn't want him anymore? What if he was angry because he was gone for months? Yugi stole a quick glance to Yami and Jounouchi before looking back to his grandfather, "Grandpa?" Next thing Yugi knew, he was wrapped up in a tight, loving embrace. Yugi hugged back, a bright grin breaking onto his face, "I missed you, Grandpa!" Yugi's voice started to crack with overjoyed crying.

As the two hugged, Yami and Jounouchi exchanged looks, both smiling at the heartwarming sight.

Sugoroku pulled away, "You mind explaining to me what happened?"

Yugi looked over to Yami, nerves making their way into the pit of his stomach. Worry was etched over his face as held out his hand to Yami, "Actually, Grandpa, that's a long story and Yami here plays a huge role in that."

Yami stepped forward, taking Yugi's hand and giving it a light squeeze, "I hope you'll allow me to explain my side of the story. I can assure you that I did not harm your grandson in anyway."

Sugoroku's eyes quickly landed on the sight of Yugi holding onto Yami's hand for dear life, quickly catching on how deep their ties to each other were, "You know that if you do harm Yugi in any way, it will not sit well with me, right?"

Yugi's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. Jounouchi's jaw dropped and then he cursed under his breath. They had never seen Sugoroku so… scary before. Of course, they knew he had a reason to. Yugi had been missing for months and then he pops up out of nowhere with some new person who is so obviously his boyfriend.

Yami, however, held eye contact and nodded, "I understand. But, you have my word that hurting Yugi is the last thing I wish to do."

Sugoroku took in Yami's words before his face softened. He turned, "Very well, follow me because I'm sure I've got quite the long story to hear."

And so, the three followed Sugoroku up to the kitchen. Yugi even burst into tears. It's been so long since he's stepped foot in his old home and he couldn't help but feel emotional at the familiar, comforting sight. The young vampire was soon wrapped into the familiar embrace of his grandfather while he cried tears of joy. After the water works, the group sat in the kitchen, Yugi telling his grandfather of what happened, of course, he left out all the gory details. Yami would sometimes and explain things that Yugi couldn't without breaking down. It was obvious that Yugi was still struggling the aftermath and Yami was extremely patient with him when he would breakdown in tears.

Sugoroku, surprisingly took the news quite well. In fact, his face lit up when he found out that Yami was that Nameless Pharaoh that baffled so many. Not only that, but he loved to hear about his grandson solving the Millennium Puzzle with Yami. Needless to say, Sugoroku got caught up in asking Yami so many questions about his past. Yami, of course, as proud to answer the questions. Yami took great pride in his culture and who he was a person that he could on for hours telling Sugoroku all about his life.

Eventually, the old man retreated to his bedroom for some well-deserved rest, without of course gifting Yugi two of those new booster packs that were supposed to be released the next day. Jounouchi eventually left for home, as well. Soon, it was just Yugi and Yami.

The two now stood at the doorway of Yugi's old bedroom. Yugi couldn't help but bursting into tears again at the sight. Yami smiled, knowing that the tears were those of happiness. He simple wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, pulling him close.

"It's been so long since I've seen this place." He removed himself from Yami's arm, taking his hand and pulling him along inside the familiar bedroom. He walked up to his old desk, smiling at the sight of his deck still sitting on his desk, "Looks like Grandpa didn't move anything at all." He smiled, picking up the deck and filing through the cards.

Yami stood next to him, looking at the cards in Yugi's deck. He smirked, "Impressive."

Yugi's smile grew, heart flying at Yami's compliment, "Thanks." He turned his head towards Yami, "Maybe we can get a deck started for you. Besides, Pharaoh Atem should be rather skilled at this game." He joked, a smirk on his face.

Yami returned the smirk, "Maybe then I can beat you?"

Yugi giggled, "We'll see." He returned to filing through his deck. Then, he stopped on one. He removed the card from his deck and handed it to Yami, "Well, if we're going to get you started on a deck, then I think this should be your first card."

Yami looked at the card in his hand. Then, he gave a fond, nostalgic smile, "The Black Magician." He looked at Yugi, "Partner," he started.

However, Yugi just shook his head, "Keep it."

Yami looked at him for a while before nodding, "Thank you." He looked back down to the card, taking notice of how worn it was starting to get, "It seems like he's served you well."

Yugi nodded, placing his deck back down on his desk, "He originally served you, Yami. Both as a friend and as a skilled magician, it's only right that I pass it over to you." He stepped closer to the other vampire, "Very trustworthy, I must say."

Yami nodded, "He was."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, looking through Yugi's old things. They, would, of course, break the silence when Yugi found something worth a story, usually about his friends or something stupid that Jounouchi and Honda did.

Yami finally noticed the framed picture on Yugi's desk. He tilted his head, looking at the picture. The picture was of a man, a woman, and a child. Yami smiled, easily recognizing the child as Yugi, the eyes and hair being a dead-giveaway. Yami gently took the picture in his hands and turned his head towards Yugi, "Hey, Partner?"

Yugi looked up from the box he was looking through, "Yeah, Yami?"

"Are these your parents?" Yami asked, looking back to the picture.

Yugi stood, walking to stand next to Yami. Immediately, Yugi smiled, "Yep. That was taken just before eleventh birthday."

Yami smiled, "You have your mother's smile."

Yugi blushed, "Thank you." Yugi sighed, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist and placing his chin on Yami's shoulder, "My mom passed away before I turned thirteen and my dad…" He trailed off.

Yami placed the picture back down on the desk before turning and pulling Yugi into his arms, "If it's too painful, you do not have to tell me, Partner."

Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest, breathing in his scent. He shook his head before laying the side of his face on Yami's chest, "My father passed away shortly after from a broken heart."

"I'm so sorry, Partner." Yami spoke, his voice soft and gentle. He placed a gentle kiss on the crown of Yugi's head, "I say we end this trip down memory lane and end home. Besides, I've got that rare sweet tooth after hearing that story. How about we stop that that late-night bakery?" He pulled away, "Sound like a plan?" He gave Yugi a charming smile.

Yugi returned the smile, "You and that sweet tooth." Still, Yugi nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, if I'm gonna eat human food every couple of months, then I'm going for something sweet." He shrugged, "Besides, I have yet to find a place that makes Ta'amiya the way my mom used to."

Yugi shot him a look, "You mean falafel?"

Yami rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his face, "Oh, well, when you say it like that." He chuckled, "But yes, falafel."

Yugi shook his head, an amused smile on his face. He moved, picking his deck up before carefully placing it into his leather deck box, "Well then, shall we?"

Yami held out his arm, "It's a date."

Yugi looped his arm with Yami's, "Perfect."

"But seriously," he started, walking out of the room with Yugi, "a year's worth stash of sweets, Yugi?"

Yugi gave him a playful shove, "Yeah, so?"

Yami chuckled, "Your sweet tooth is worse than mine." He held the door to the shop open after Yugi locked it, "You know there's a reason this bakery stays open late."

"Vampire owned?" Yugi asked, shutting the door and checking if it was locked.

Yami waited for Yugi as he checked the door, "Yep." Yami nodded, linking elbows with Yugi's again before walking off towards the bakery, "You know, I know the owners and I'm sure I get a discount. Besides, I think the two saviors of the vampire race deserves some love."

Yugi chuckled, "If you say so, Yami."

* * *

 **Please consider Atem with a major sweet tooth tho.**


	26. Epilogue

**Well, guys, here we go. The last update for The Pharaoh's Nightmare. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! We close the book on this adventure of Atem's and now we move onto Yugi's new adventure. I hope you all look foreword to the sequel! Also, the one shot collection will be posted before the sequel and the first one shot has something to do with the plot of the sequel! However, I'll be taking some time off from the collection and sequel for a while. I wish to work on my Halloween one shot collection and so the one shot collection and sequel won't be posted until after Halloween. Maybe a bit before, even! However, I can say the one shot collection will be titled "Vampire Tales", so look out for that!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _"Please, call me 'Atem', now."_

 _Yugi blinked, looking at Yami in surprise, "Of course. Atem it is." Yugi blushed at the use of the name. Sure, he had grown rather fond of referring to him as 'Yami', but Atem was his actual name and it only seemed right to call him as such. However, Yugi couldn't deny the slight happiness he felt using Yami's old name. It felt special, signifying that the need to hide was no longer._

 _Atem smiled, ruffling Yugi's hair, "Of course, I do not mind if you call me 'Yami' at times. If it's coming from you, then it's special."_

 _Yugi's blush grew. He couldn't help but bury his face in Atem's chest, "Stoooppp!" Yugi whined, his voice coming out muffled._

 _Atem laughed, "I am simply stating a fact, Partner." He wrapped his arms around Yugi's form. He brought his hand up, gently petting Yugi's hair, "I am heading to Egypt soon." He confessed in a hushed tone._

 _At that, Yugi slightly pulled away, looking up at Atem, "What?"_

 _Atem looked down at Yugi, his eyes gentle with a hint of a certain vulnerability that Yugi couldn't place, "I need to do something by myself, Yugi." He leaned placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, "I will be fine and I'll return as soon as I can." He held Yugi's gaze, "I promise."_

Atem pursed his lips together, poking his head around the corner, looking for any sign of security. Not like it mattered. Atem could easily use his vampire speed to quickly and safely get into his father's tomb. As he made his way through with the moon and stars offering more than enough light, he took in his surroundings. The Valley of the Kings still looked the same from when he was pharaoh, but it held a distinct difference that Atem couldn't place.

Finally reaching his father's tomb, Atem made his way inside. He walked, his nerves building on top of each other, almost suffocating him. Soon, he stopped in front of his father's sarcophagus. He smiled a bit, happy to see the sarcophagus in such a peaceful time rather than when the Thief King waltzed into the palace with his father's body just to get under his skin

Atem swallowed the lump in his throat, "Hello, Father. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He looked at the sarcophagus as if he was looking at his father when he was very much alive. After all, that his father and he still deserves all the respect in the world, not because he was a pharaoh, but simply because he was father, "I'm sorry I haven't been reunited with you and mother. I know that might seem silly to say seeing as how I'm alive and well." He shrugged, "Well, as alive as I'll ever be." He sighed, his nerves slowly leaving him, "I'm sure you know what happened and what I am and I'm sure you watched Seto rule while I had to run off to various places." He looked down to his feet, suddenly feeling out of place. He quietly tapped his boot-clad toe on the ground, feeling like he should be wearing his traditional royal garb than this modern clothing.

Suddenly, Atem felt weak and alone.

He felt like he wasn't worthy, but this was his father and he was sure that his father still very much cared for him and protected him in any way he could.

"I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it." Atem started again, pacing back and forth in front his father's sarcophagus, "You see, The Council asked me to be Headmaster and don't get me wrong, I'm flattered and all, but that means becoming responsible for people again. That means I have to rule for another time and I don't know if I can do that." He stopped pacing and looked down at the sarcophagus again. He gave a somber smile, tears starting to sting his eyes, "Oh Ra, I wish you could answer me right now. I really need your guidance again, but I'm sure you'll tell to do what I feel is best and go from there." He didn't bother to wipe the tears that fell, "Just like old times, huh?"

He chuckled, a dry, humorless laugh that left his mouth, "Being Headmaster sounds great and all because it's like I get to be a king again but at the same time, I don't think I just have it in me. So much has happened and I'm so tired." His shoulders slumped and he couldn't help but let out a tired groan. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "A king shouldn't be crying, right Father?"

He turned, sitting on the small, short platform that held the sarcophagus, "I think I'm still holding onto the past when I should be living for now. But how alive can a vampire get? I would like to accept the position as Headmaster but I was pharaoh already and I served my kingdom well and ended their suffering when I defeated Zorc." He placed his elbows on his knees, looking down to the ground, "I have Yugi to think about, too. I know he wants to finally settle down and not worry about The Council or Dartz or Raphael." He gave a small smile, "You would have liked him, Father. I'm sure Mother would have too. Yugi's very kind and sweet. I love him." He whispered out, "I just want to protect him so much. Becoming Headmaster means I can do that on a such grander scale but I'll be too busy to spend time with him and what kind of relationship is that?"

Atem wanted so much to hear his father's advice and his mother's sweet words, urging him to do what felt right. The tears came back and Atem hung his head, letting the tears fall, "I miss you both so much." He sobbed out, feeling so small and weak at that moment. He sniffled, "Yugi was able to see his grandfather again and now they're talking like nothing ever happened, like Yugi wasn't gone for months. I miss you and I want what Yugi has." Atem brought his hand up and gently held the Puzzle. He hardly wore the Puzzle since he defeated Zorc, but it felt right to bring it with him to Egypt.

A single tear hit the Puzzle and it reacted with a soft glow. Atem quickly wiped his eyes and looked to the Puzzle. The glow felt warm, like a mother's loving embrace. He felt the light sensation of someone holding his shoulders and for a spilt second, he could have sworn he saw his father's proud gaze and his mother's warm smile. The glow soon died out too fast, taking the warmth with it.

Atem frowned, "You miss me too, right?" He looked back to the sarcophagus before standing again and facing it, "Becoming Headmaster means that I'll protect Yugi better, but since Zorc and his followers have been taken down, there shouldn't be a problem, right?" The Puzzle glowed again for a few seconds, as if giving input, "But one can never be too sure, I suppose." Atem sighed, "I think about what happened with Razo and I'd hate for something like that to happen to Yugi." The Puzzle glowed again and Atem tilted his head, "Father? Is that you?" Atem smiled then the Puzzle gave another soft glow, "It's not the same as hearing your voice, but it's better than nothing. Or maybe I'm just going crazy and seeing things." He gave a small chuckle, "I'm so lost. I feel better now that I don't have to be in hiding anymore, but I want to take things easy now. I want to really spend time with Yugi and I can't do that as Headmaster."

Atem turned, stepping off the platform and sat on the ground again, "I'm just so tired." He closed his eyes, letting the last of the tears fall, "Thank you for listening, Father, Mother. I think I know what to do now. I just hope that it's the right choice."

* * *

Yugi looked at the dried, white rose in his hand. Twenty-three days since the funeral had passed and it was time to burn the rose. He looked into the living room, wanting to see Atem there but he was still off in Egypt. Of course, he stayed in contact, but Yugi couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Yugi knew that Atem wanted to do what he wanted alone and Yugi respected that, but that didn't mean that he didn't miss him.

Bakura soon entered the apartment and quietly shut the door behind him. He approached Yugi, his own rose in his hand, "Ready?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes."

The two had decided to burn the roses together. They easily could understand their regrets when it came to Valon and it was simple for them to lean on each other if they needed it. The pair didn't say a word as Yugi set a glass plate on the kitchen island and gingerly placed the roses on top. Bakura quietly poured themselves some bloodwine. He poured Yugi's into a mug and warmed it, knowing how much the smaller vampire liked his heated up. Once that was done, Bakura placed Yugi's mug on the island and stood next to Yugi. Yugi nodded, telling Bakura that he was ready.

Bakura pulled out a small lighter from his pocket and carefully took the two roses by the stems, "Okay, Yugi, it's now or never." He stole a quick glance to the smaller vampire who just looked down to the roses, before bringing the lighter to the petals and quickly lighting them ablaze. He gently placed the roses back on the plate before taking his glass of bloodwine. He watched as Yugi lifted his mug before he rose his up, "To Valon. Rest well, our brother."

"To Valon." Yugi repeated, his voice soft.

The two clanked their cups together before taking a drink of the bloodwine. They didn't know how long they stood there in silence, watching as the roses burned into nothing but ashes. They knew they didn't need to say anything else, they were content with the silence in the apartment. Eventually, Bakura reluctantly left, not wanting to leave Yugi alone but the smaller vampire insisted. Yugi wasn't totally depressed, but he was still sad. He wanted to mourn Valon's passing alone and Bakura respected his wishes.

* * *

As soon as Atem made it back to Domino, he quickly took the catacombs, walking with purpose to Starm Palace. The guards at the front entrance bowed to Atem, showing him respect for defeating Zorc.

"Pharaoh Atem." One greeted, "Maybe we ask the purpose of your visit?"

Atem gave a smile, nodding at the two guards, his old habits of carrying himself as pharaoh coming back, "I wish to speak to Headmaster Shadi and Headmaster Timaeus."

"The Council is just getting out of a meeting." A rough voice answered for the guards, "I shall lead you to them, Atem."

Atem nodded, his smile growing a bit, "Thank you Rishid."

Rishid led Atem down a few halls, the two making small talk along the way. Rishid had asked how his siblings were doing and Atem was happy to fill him in on the recent happenings surrounding the two Ishtar siblings. Especially about Isis and Ishizu's budding relationship, which Rishid was very happy to hear about.

The two soon came to a stop in front of a pair of tall, black doors covered in beautiful detail that Atem couldn't help but appreciated. Rishid knocked on one of the doors before pushing open one and walked in. He bowed, "Pharaoh Atem is here to see you."

Timeaus gave him a small smile, "Well, we mustn't keep him waiting."

Rishid nodded before walking back outside, "You may enter."

Atem nodded, "Thank you, Rishid." He walked inside, the soft shutting of the door meeting his ears. He approached the Council and bowed, "Headmasters. Council Members."

Timaeus was the first to react. He shook his head, "Atem, I told you, already. You do not need to be so formal with us. You and your friends are equal to us."

"Speaking of friends," Hermos started, "how's little Yugi?"

Atem blushed and looked down, "He's well." He didn't dare to fight the smile that made its way on his face, "I can gladly say that Yugi is no longer just a friend."

Hermos chuckled, "Really now?" His shot a grin to Atem, "It's about time!"

Atem's blush grew, "Has everyone been waiting for Yugi and I to become a couple?"

"Yes." The Council answered in unison, as if the answer was obvious, which it was.

Timaeus gave Atem a smile, "You two look cute together. Now, what is it that you wish to discuss with us, Atem?"

Atem nodded, "Right." This was it. There was no turning back now. Atem came to answer and he had to give it to them, "I've thought about your offer. Your offer of becoming Headmaster or not."

Shadi tilted his head, "And?"

Atem met his eyes, "My answer is…"

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **Ayyy... That cliffhanger tho!** **Will Atem become Headmaster? I wanna know what you guys think, so feel free to leave your guesses! You'll have to read the sequel to find out, however.**

 **Also, what did you guys think of Atem's talk with his father? I knew I really wanted to include that since I started this fic so I must say, I'm pleased with how out it came out!**


End file.
